


Are You Satisfied Yet? (The Ever So Cliché Lovestory)

by Jae the Fangirl (Jules_SuperWhoLock123), SuperWhoMerLock16



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin - Fandom, Mortal Instruments, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Cliche lovestory, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 79,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_SuperWhoLock123/pseuds/Jae%20the%20Fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLock16/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLock16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena thinks she has it good. She's going to a new school, planning to try to stay in the shadows and not get any attention. Well she planned to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

My name is Rena. This is the journal of how I fall in love. Now you may be thinking that is this is going to be completely and impossibly cliche. Well... You're right. Now since it is a journal, I had to try to find a way to put my thoughts into a story AND add in the thoughts of the other person. Hope you enjoy invading my personal thoughts.

Rena's POV  
6:40 a.m. January 20th; Home then School

I opened my eyes at the sound of the alarm going off.

"Meh... I don't want to go," I muttered to myself and closed my eyes again. Laying there as stresses and worries flooded my brain. It was my first day of real public school since the second grade, and that is a long time. Seeing as it's in the middle of 10th grade. I have to admit. I am kind of nervous but I think as long as I stay in the shadows and don't get seen by many people I should do just fine. Maybe I should-

"IT WAS THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT. TELLING YOU WHAT YOUR HEART MEANT!" I sat up abruptly, "Rise and shine Sammy!!" I heard my twin's voice yelling.

"Dude!!! Now that was an amazing way to use that." I laughed, then glared at my sister, Julia, "But you have officially ruined that quote. Thanks for that" I shook my head clicking my tongue.

"I'm sorry I saw a chance to use that quote and I took it. I just thought it would work well!" Julia said laughing at my anger, "But seriously, you need to get out of bed if you want to be on time to school." I groaned again and I rolled out of bed. I threw a sweatshirt and skinny jeans on and ran out of our bedroom. I stomped down the stairs, stopped by a medium sized fluffy animal bounding towards me excitedly.

"Good morning Orchid Jane! I have to go pretty girl, see you later puppy!" I cooed towards my 4 year old puppy. I grabbed the piece of toast sitting on the counter for me.

"Bye mom! See you tonight!" As I ran out the door I heard my mom's voice shouting goodbye. I ran into Julia's car and we drove off to our first day of school.

"I really really. Really really really hope that we have some classes together. Other wise I just about might die." Julia laughed glancing over at me sitting in the passenger seat.

"Haha yah same. I wonder if there is anyone nice there..." I trailed off after agreeing with Julia. I laid my head on the window looking at the other cars racing beside us. I perked my head back up when I heard the song Satisfied by Aranda.

"Turn it up!!" I yelped and reached for the radio dial before Julia could to turn it up.

I... No, I never wanna see you smile  
And I never wanna see you satisfied

If the sun came up tomorrow  
And you lived in a perfect place  
That just wouldn't be good enough for you  
You could have a happy family, money,  
And the perfect face  
But that wouldn't be good enough for you  
Enough for you

And I... No, I never wanna see you smile  
And I never wanna see you satisfied  
On a Sunday morning now I'm moving on

I... No, I never wanna see you die  
But I never wanna see you satisfied  
Are you satisfied

Are you satisfied how it came and went  
Satisfied when I pay your rent  
Will you ever regret all the things you said  
Satisfied oh

I crashed and burned a thousand times  
Just to be your friend  
But you gave me nothing in return  
You played on my obsession for ya  
Until the bitter end  
I can't believe I got what you deserved  
What you deserve

And I... No, I never wanna see you smile  
And I never wanna see you satisfied  
Are you satisfied

Are you satisfied how it came and went  
Satisfied when I pay your rent  
Will you ever regret all the things you've said  
Are you satisfied oh  
Are you satisfied in another man's bed  
Satisfied, you left me all but dead  
How dare you ever deny all the things I did  
Satisfied ahhh  
Ohhh

I... No, I never wanna see you die  
But I never wanna see you satisfied...

Julia and I sang at the top of our lungs as we pulled up into the school parking lot. Everyone stared at the car we were driving, 1967 Chevy Impala. I remember when Julia got this beauty.

-Flashback-  
"Girls!!!! Come outside!!!! I got you guys a present!!" I heard my dad's voice calling from the garage. Me and Julia exchanged glances and we both ran outside. we reached the garage door but before we got to open the door our mom appeared and stopped us from opening it.

"Now me and your dad know just how much you guys love the show Supernatural. And we did some research to find you guys a very very late birthday present!! Consider it a half-birthday present." I looked at Julia as my mom told us this feeling excitement rush through me. We had both started to work out what they got us. I reached for the door to open it but Julia reached it first. She opened the door and we saw a beautiful black car. 

"OH MY GOSH!!!!! YOU GOT US A CHEVY IMPALA!!!!!" we both screamed with excitement, "YOU GOT US A FRICKEN CHEVY IMPALA!!!!" We jumped up and down gripping each other's wrists. I turned to found my Dad behind me, and I hugged him a smile eating up my face.

-End of Flashback-

I grinned as I remembered that day. Although, Julia was the only who got her license this year. So of course it naturally turned into her car, but as soon as I get my license the beauty of a car will turn into our car; not just her car.

 

"I wonder why they are all staring at us?" I murmured quietly, but not quiet enough for Julia to not hear me.

"Hmm... I wonder why?? We are pulling up in the middle of the school year in a beautiful, beautiful car. I wonder why," Julia said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes laughing at her sarcasm.

"Welp. There goes my chances of staying in the shadows," I groaned, throwing my head back in exasperation. 

"But you are awesome!!!! You deserve all the attention in the world!!" Julia said poking my stomach. I squirmed under her touch,

"Don't do that. You know I'm seriously ticklish there."

"Well, that just gives me more all the more reason to tickle you more!!!" she laughed and started poking my stomach again. I started laughing and trying to kick her hand away,

"Stop!!!!" I tried to say while laughing, "Your gonna crash baby!!" At those words Julia immediately stopped tickling me to start focusing on driving again. She found a place to park and we ran into the building to get our time tables. I learned at that exact moment that we weren't the only new students this semester.

"This could take a while," Julia muttered under her breath seeing the line of people in the office. Finally after like 10 minutes we reached the front of the line.

"Hi! How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi! Yah. Ummm... Me and my sister are new here this semester. And we need our timetables," Julia told the receptionist.

"Names?"

"Julia and Rena Hinterschmeiter(Hinter-shmie(like smite but with an sh sound)-ter)," Julia said with a smile

"Alright. Give me a moment," The lady said reaching towards her stacks of papers. She started searching through her files, "Ah! Here you are." The receptionist handed Julia two pieces of paper.

"Thanks!" I said and we walked out of the office comparing schedules.

"Alright, it looks like we have the same 3rd hour, 4th hour, lunch, and 6th hour." I said looking at them.

"But bad news. wanna know what I got 1st hour? Physics," Julia spat, "Why Physics," she groaned again.

"Haha!!! I have Astronomy!" I smiled, laughing in her face. I heard the first bell ring.

"Welp. I guess I'll see you later. We should find out where we have to go," I sighed and started to walk to try to find where Astronomy is. I pushed through the waves of people in the halls trying to find the room for Astronomy when the bell rang. Well... Crap, I thought. I looked around and realized that Astronomy was right there. I found it!!  I thought with relief. I ran into the classroom and found that everyone was staring at me.

"Umm... Sorry I'm late..." I glanced at my timetable to get the teacher's name, "Mrs. Gallaher. I got lost," I said awkwardly to the Astronomy teacher, I looked at the floor shuffling my feet.

"It's alright!" Mrs. Gallaher said smiling, "From my understanding you're new here!" I nodded, Please don't make me tell the class about myself, I cried in my head.

"Well go ahead and sit down in any of the empty seats," The teacher said still smiling.

"Oh thank the lord," I muttered quietly. I made my way to the back of the room where there was the only empty seat. I plopped down next to a brown hair girl.

"Well... since you didn't introduce yourself at the beginning of class, which going by your face you didn't want to; I don't know your name." said the girl with a smirk on her face. I laughed quietly,

"My name is Rena," I did a fake curtesy in m seat and laughed again, "Yours?"

"Morgana," she copied me, doing a mini curtesy, "Very nice to meet you."

"You know what?" I said leaning over to her, "You have the same name-" I got cut off as a tall dark haired boy burst into our class late,

"So sorry Mrs. Gallaher!! I woke up at 5:30 then I fell asleep on my kitchen table, waiting for coffee to brew," he burst of, attempting to get his breath back.

"It' alright Jayden! We have just been reviewing stuff that we learned last semester. Now go take your seat," Mrs. Gallaher smile. He to turned go into his seat and Mrs. G continued with her lesson.

"Now... As I was saying. You have the same name as Morgana in Merlin." Morgana's face lit up as I said the name Merlin. 

"You watch it too?" she said excitedly, bouncing in her seat. I nodded with a smile glad I met a fangirl, "Have you finished it yet?" Morgana asked, my smile dropped from my face as I remembered the finale, "Yesterday," I felt tears start to gather in my eyes. Morgana's face softened with compassion,

"It was so sad!!" We both ended up crying before Mrs. Gallaher shushed us. We both looked up at her with tears pouring down our faces,

"I'm sorry," we said in unison, "Depressing fangirl moment." I continued. Mrs. Gallaher's face dropped with ours,

"Merlin?" She asked and I saw her eyes start to water. We both nodded and smiled sadly. All three of us took deep breaths to calm ourselves. I smiled and started to take notes with blurry eyes from crying. Then I realized that I had just made my first friend.


	2. Just Another Boring School Day

**Jayden's POV**  
5:30 a.m. January 20th; Home then School

I opened my blurry eyes as sunlight poured into my room. I glanced over at the clock sitting on my bed stand,

"Ugh... it's only 5:30...I have another hour to sleep..." I shook my head, annoyed with the sun and put a pillow over my head trying to fall back asleep. After about 10 minutes of trying and failing, I gave a sigh of resignation and rolled out of bed. I trudged over to my closet and glanced in it. I pulled on some jeans and a band tee. I walked down the stairs slowly groaning the whole way,

"What are you doing up so early? You don't need to be up for... another hour," my dad asked looking at his watch.

"The stupid, annoying, jerk of a sun woke me up. I tried to go back to sleep but it didn't really work. At all," I groaned again, sitting down at the table. I let my head fall onto the table with a loud smack.

"I'm making some coffee. Want some?" My dad asked.

"Yes please," I muttered, hitting my head on the table. He laughed and started the coffee.

"It'll be done in a minute. And don't think I pour it for you. I have places to be to," he said and walked out of the kitchen. I nodded and closed my eyes, falling into a soft sleep.

I opened my eyes with a jolt. I instantly looked up at the clock on the microwave feeling as though it was later then it should've been,

"No No No!!!! I'm late for school!" I stood up abruptly, grabbed a bagel that was sitting in the toaster and ran out the door. I drove to school not caring how many red lights I ran. I ran into the school building stopping only for a moment seeing a beautiful black car on my way into the building.

"That is a beautiful car!" I muttered, I jolted out of the trance and ran into the building. I burst into my first class, panting,

"So sorry Mrs. Gallaher!! I woke up at 5:30 then I fell asleep on my kitchen table waiting for coffee to brew," I burst out, attempting to get my breath back.

"It's alright Jayden! We have just been reviewing stuff that we learned last semester. Now go take your seat," Mrs. Gallaher smiled, I sighed a sigh of relief that I didn't get in trouble. I turned around to go to my seat when I saw a new girl sitting next to Morgana. I tilted my head and went to my seat. I wonder who she is, I decided to try to talk to her after class. I kept glancing back to them through out the class. I glanced back again and I saw that out of the blue Morgana and the mystery girl burst into tears.

"Girls be quiet!" Mrs. G shushed them. They looked at the teacher.

"Sorry Mrs. G," they said in unison, "Depressing fangirl moment."

"Merlin?" Mrs. G asked her eyes starting to water. They both nodded solemnly and all three started crying again. _What the heck is Merlin? I might have to check it out._ I thought, staring at the three sobbing girls. Mrs. Gallaher took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face.

"Alright... Enough of that. Lets go back to work." Mrs. G said laughing slightly, as Morgana and the mystery girl laughed with her. I stared at the Mystery girl a bit longer and saw her smile sadly.  
_I wonder what she's thinking..._ I thought gazing. She glanced up at the board and I looked away not wanting to get caught staring.

"What's who thinking?" my friend Matthew whispered.

"What? Wait, I said that out loud?" I said panicking slightly.

"Dude, don't worry. But wonder what who's thinking?" He said poking my arm.

"The new girl in the back." I whispered so no one could over hear.

"Oh her. She didn't introduce herself at the beginning, so I can't help you man," Matt said laughing. I smirked,

"Seriously. She didn't even say her name?" I asked Matt, scooting closer so we could talk quieter.

"Yah," Matt scoffed, "She just ran in a little late 'cause she got lost and then she sat down in the back next to Morgana." I nodded trying to figure out how out to talk to her. I started scribbling notes that Mrs. G had us taking. I sighed desperately wanting this hour to go by faster. She put on a video and I laid my head down, Gosh, I hope that she doesn't make a test out of this. I closed my eyes and fell into a shallow sleep. In what felt like and hour, only 5 minutes had passed when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"No sleeping in class Mr. Wayne" I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Gallahers face next to mine, "I can always give you detention for that." I sighed as she gave a sickly sweet smile and I sat up.

"Really?" I groaned as soon as she got out of hearing distance. I slumped onto my hands and watched the video.

"These are just a few wonders of the galaxy. The stars, planets, and galaxies. They are a subject that interests almost everyone. But only a few take it to themselves to learn about it. And one day we could live among the stars,"  The video droned on for about 5 more minutes until the screen faded to black.  _Haha yes! The videos done,_  I thought with a smile.

"Alright little people! This hour is almost done! Be sure to not forget to turn the homework from Friday!" Mrs. Gallaher said staring up, "And do not leave this classroom until the bell rings. I will not hesitate to give detention," Her face hardening as she said this. I packed up my things and made sure give give her the homework.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING 

I stood up abruptly and grabbed my stuff.

"Have a good day little people! Hugs not drugs!" A/N I have a actual teacher named Mrs. Gallaher who says that. Don't judge. I walked to the back of the classroom to try to talk to Mystery girl.

"Hey!" I called, Mystery girl took one look at who called her name and she ran out of the classroom. I tilted my head in confusion, shaking my  head to dismiss it, "Morgana!" I called to the brown haired girl, looking for answers.

"What?" she asked getting closer so we could talk.

"Who was the girl you were talking to? I wanted to talk to her but she ran out when I got her attention," I explained to Morgana. I started walking out of Astronomy with Morgana beside me.

"Oh!! Her!! Her name is Rena. She probably ran out because 1: You are a fricken giant. 2: Because she is slightly socially awkward when talking to new people." Morgana smiled. As she explained it she started walking away to go to her next class, "I can see that you have taken an interest in her. I wouldn't into things if I were you. She might get.... Defensive if you talk about the wrong things." Morgana turned her back and walked the opposite direction that I needed to go. I scrunched my face in confusion, _I wonder what that was all about?_ I thought and walked towards the math section of the building. I reached the next class, stopping right out the door to take a deep breath.

"I am ready for an hour of torture," I sighed again and walked in right as the bell rang.

"You should already know what I expect!" A voice boomed from the bak of the classroom, "Your binder on the floor and your notebook, pencil, and homework on your desk," I heard the announcement and closed my eyes in annoyance.

"We know that Mr. Nelson. you tell us that every day," I muttered under my breath and took my seat. I looked around and found that Rena was in this class as well. I smirked to myself, _I am going to talk to her in this class._ I promised myself.

"Let's get started," Mr. Nelson said loudly, walking to the front of the classroom. I dropped my head on the desk quietly so he wouldn't hear and closed my eyes.

A/N Hey guys!! If you are reading this chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I am writing this story based on my sister and her (ex)crush. Hope u guys enjoy!! (Btw voting helps!!! ^.^)


	3. Ugh... Math

Rena's POV  
8:35 a.m. January 20th; School: 2nd Hour

RIIIIIIING. 

 _Alright first class done. 6 more to go._ I thought with relief.

"Hey!" A boy called from a few desks over. I glanced at the brown haired boy.   
_He's tall. Not speaking to him yet,_ I thought nervously. I ran out of the room not wanting to talk to him. I glanced back to see if he followed me out of the room. I sighed with relief and looked at my schedule.

"Math," I groaned under my breath, "Why math!" I sighed and tried to find the room C101. I walked around the school failing epically on finding the Math room.

"Hey! You!" I called over to a random girl, "Umm... Where is Mr. Nelsons room?"

"Oh! It's just right over there," The brown haired girl said smiling.

"Thanks! Oh and what's your name?" I asked, wanting to know another persons name.

"Bridget," the girl said, "Yours?"

"Rena," I said smiling back, "Thanks again!" I walked away and walked into Mr. Nelsons room. I didn't see a seating chart any where so I just plopped down in a random desk in the front. I looked around the room and saw that the white board had words on it.

"Get out Fridays homework, your notebook, and pencil." I muttered under my breath   
reading the whiteboard. I dug in my bag to find a pencil and grabbed a note card. I grabbed my iPhone and started to read my Destiel fan fiction while I waited.

RIIIIIIIING.

I heard the bell ring and I put my phone on the desk, and watched as all the students filed in. _Wow, a lot of people are late today!_  I thought. I saw the one guy who barged into Astronomy late. I jolted putting two and two together, He's the same guy who wanted to get my attention!  I looked around and groaned, Mystery Guy was in my math class. I saw him meet my eyes with glee. I turned around quickly and started to listen to Mr. Nelson.

"You should already know what I expect!" A voice boomed from the back of the classroom, "Your binder on the floor and your notebook, pencil, and homework on your desk." I whirled around, hearing his voice from the back of the room. I sighed already knowing this was going to be a crappy hour. I turned back around and started taking notes. The hour passed snail slow until finally he let us go free to do our homework.

"What the heck is this?" I looked at the math problem. I held my head in my hands, super confused, staring at the math equations.

"You may move desks if you wish. But if you get to loud or start messing around, detention will be given." Mr. Nelson told the class. Immediately everyone move to a different desk trying to sit with there friends. Well seeing as I didn't have any in this class I chose to stay where I was.

"Rena," a cool voice sounded from beside me. I glanced over and saw that mystery boy had slid over to sit next to me, and for the first time I was able to observe his features. He had long shaggy, brown hair that stopped right above his eyebrows, he had eyes that looked like honey glimmering in the sun and his face was more oval in shape.

"Ummm... Hey," I said, subconsciously licking my lips.

"Names Jayden," the boy smiled and held out a hand. I reached forward tentatively shaking his hand,

"Rena," I replied, "But you already knew that by the way you greeted me like a creepy stalker person who knows more about me then I do." Jayden smiled at my comment and put his hand back at his side, sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Nice to meet you, Rena," Jayden said, still smiling, "Now not to seem even more stalkerish. But I noticed that you were frustrated by the homework." I gave him my no duh face and he laughed.

"Alrighty then. I can help you. Seeing as I have an A+ in this class."

"How do you have a fricken A+ in this class. That means you have perfect scores on everything."

"Yah well. Incase you haven't noticed. I'm perfect," Jayden said raising his eyebrows, "I mean how can Mr. Nelson not love me."

"Oh wow," I said laughing, "So you're one of those people." I shook my head in disbelief, "And for a moment there I thought that you were gonna be this little good boy, who wouldn't do anything wrong. How wrong was I," 

"Well... Yes and no. I'm a little good boy everywhere except here. I do everything I can to get on Mr. Nelsons nerve," he said with a smile. I laughed and dropped my head to my chest for a moment.

"Alright, enough about you. I thought you going to help me with my homework," I clicked tongue with disappointment shaking my head again.

"Fine but while I help you, you will tell me about yourself." He reached over me to grab my worksheet, his eyes never leaving mine. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and dropped my eyes to my lap.

"Just help me. Alright?" I spoke sharply. Jayden put his hands up in defeat,

"You win. I will just help you with your homework. And I will expect nothing in return." He spoke with a smile.

A/N I would actually have some of the math but I don't even have a clue what kind of math they do. so TIME SKIP like 10 minutes.

RIIIIIIIIING

"Wait! Wait, wait. Sit down. And be quiet. You know this already I don't get why it so hard for you to understand," Mr. Nelson shouted over the noise. The class sighed collectively and all went to sit down. As soon as it was quiet Mr. Nelson waved us off.

"Ugh... He is unbearable!!" Jayden threw his head back in annoyance as we left the classroom.

"I can see why he is the school villain. But at least you can get stuff done in his class," I laughed scratching my head. He laughed nodding,

"Yah... He's pretty bad."

"What class do you have next?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Ummm..... History." He said after a few seconds. I smiled and pulled out my timetable,

"I think..." I glanced at my timetable, "Yup! I have history next."

"Seriously?" He said with a smile still lurking on his face.

"Yup!" I gasped, "And my twin sister also be there. You can meet her! She not as quiet as me."

"You consider yourself quiet? Then how loud can Julia be?" he asked, staring at me in astonishment.

"You have no idea," I said, laughing some more, "Which way is it?"

"I shall lead my lady to her next classroom," Jayden said with a strange voice. He held out his hand like he was a servant.

"Thank you," I laughed. I took his hand as if I was a Princess. We both laughed again and he started leading me down the halls.

"Well," Jayden said with fake disdain, "Here is your next class. Not the best there is in the castle but it should be sufficient for your stay."

"Thank you..." I curtsied and paused, "Merlin." I laughed at his confused face.

"What in the world is Merlin? First you start sobbing in Astronomy, now your making a joke?" He said tilting his head.

"Oh dear lord. You have a lot of TV to watch," I spoke with sarcasm, "And I assume that you haven't seen Doctor Who, Supernatural, or Sherlock yet either." He shook his head,

"Never heard of any of those," He smiled. He cringed when he saw my face, "Is that a bad thing?" I fake fainted onto the ground.

"Rena!" I heard a voice shout. I perked my head up when I heard it.

"Julia!" I stood quickly and got a major head rush. I stumbled a bit.

"Are you okay?" Julia said with worry.

"No I'm not," Julia's face dropped at my words, "This guy here hasn't even HEARD OF SUPERWHOMERLOCK!" I screamed the last words. Julia's mouth dropped opened,

"Rena. I don't even know this guy, but I don't think I can allow you to be friends with him," she said with a straight face.

"But, but, but!" I whined. I lit up when an idea struck me, "We could tie him to a chair and force him to watch it!"

"Umm.. Excuse me. But I don't think anyone is tying to me to a chair." Jayden looked scared, "And judging from the last few minutes, I wouldn't doubt that you would actually do it." Julia and I nodded seriously.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Get to class!" A teacher's head poked out from a door. We all gave each other a glance and raced into the History room not wanting to get a tardy.

"Thank you 3 for being so on time!" I heard the teachers' sarcastic voice yell across the room.

"Sorry..." Julia glanced at her chart, "Mr. Hair. This dude, who I don't even know his name, doesn't know what SuperWhoMerLock is." she said with a totally straight face.


	4. Guess It's Destiny

Jayden's Pov  
10: 23 a.m. January 20th; School: 3rd Hour

I could hardly hold back a snort of laughter when Rena's sister said that.

"Mr. Wayne please go sit down in your desk, and I'm asumming that these are the new students Rena and Julia?" Mr. Hair said, his voice hard at first but grew softer as he said the two students' names. I padded over to my desk, and slid in. "Rena, you will be sitting next to Jayden, and Julia you will be sitting in the empty seat, two rows in front of your sister." Mr. Hair mused, finishing his sentence. I heard a small "great" muttered beneath Rena's breath.

"What? Am I really all that bad?" I murmured to Rena, as she slid into her new desk.

"You are now since you don't know what SuperWhoMerLock is," she replied faintly beneath her breath. I let out a small chuckle.

"You will have to educate me in this mystery of a show that is wrapped up in an enigma." I laughed quietly.

"I must. You might have to watch all of it..." Rena trailed off in a thought.

"Anyways... what even is SuperWhoMerLock?" I asked glancing over at her in confusion.

"It's a group of 4 different shows. And in all it has..." she started but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Will I be needing to spilt you two up?" Mr. Hair asked, his gaze landing on me and Rena.

"No Sir, We will be quiet from now on." I said, with sincerity, shooting a glance over at Rena, and saw her face had a hint of laughter. Mr. Hair gave a slight nod of his head, and went over to his desk.

"Alright, today we will be taking a bit of notes, then before class is finished we will watch the news. Then once the news is done we will be assigning partners for the project we will be doing for the next few weeks." Mr. Hair informed us.

""What's the news." Rena muttered over to me.

"CNN Student News." I replied softly, "Never heard?" I asked; Rena gave a small shake of her head. "Its quite entertaining, and Carl Azuz has horrible puns," I finished. Rena gave a small chuckle, and leaned back in her seat, scribbling down notes. I pulled out my notebook and pencil, and started to take notes on the slides that were on the screen. As I jotted down my notes, I couldn't help but glance over at Rena. _She's actually quite beauti..wait what am I thinking! I just met this girl, no._ I thought, shaking any thoughts about Rena from my head. I turned my head back towards the SmartBoard screen, and continued taking the notes that Mr. Hair had put up on the screen.

A/N I am skipping the rest of the note taking, and also the news. Because I really have no clue what I would put in there to make it interesting. 

Once the news had finished, I turned my head towards Rena. "See what I mean? Horrible puns." I say, laughter in my voice. Rena chuckled,

"They sure were horrible puns. Almost as bad as you not knowing what SuperWhoMerLock is."

"His puns are still better then me not knowing what this..SuperWhoMerLock is?" I asked in fake horror.

"Of course it is!" Julia said joining in on mine and Rena's conversation. I rolled my eyes, my body shaking with laughter.

"Okay, now I will be assigning the partners for the project." Mr. Hair said, going to the front of the classroom, with the seating chart in his hands. I saw Rena and Julia share a glance,

"You probably won't be partners for the project. He generally doesn't have anyone who are really close be partners," I whispered to the two of them. Rena's shoulders slouched in disappointment at the same time as Julia's. A small chuckle escaped my lips right as Mr. Hair started naming off the partners.

"Cody and Sam, Michelle and Jasmine, Brandon and Ben...." He started, listing name by name, "Julia and Emily, Yes Julia?" Mr. Hair said, seeing Julia's hand shoot up after he named her partner.

"Ummm... not to be rude or anything, but who exactly is Emily?" Julia asked.

"Emily raise your hand. Is that all Julia?" Mr. Hair asked. Julia looked around the room until she spotted the girl raising her hand, and gave a curt nod. He then listed off a few more names before saying our names, " and finally, Rena and Jayden. I will be giving the topic of the project tomorrow. I will be expecting no fighting between the partners I choose." He said, his voice growing a bit stern at the end. I risked a glance over at Rena, and saw her already looking at me.

"I guess it will be my curse to always somehow be stuck with you." Rena said, her eyes full of laughter. I let out a soft chuckle. As she said this a thought came circling through my head, _I guess it's also just destiny._

"Well I guess in the time we are 'doing the project' you can introduce me to this SuperWhoMerLock." I said.

"I guess I can," she said softly.

"Alright! Now time to introduce you to what you are actually going to do the project on." Mr. Hair continued, "You can choose your topic but it must be within these guidelines." Mr. Hair pulled up a grading rubic onto the smart board, "You have to have 10-15 slides of facts on your topic and the topic must be within the 19th and 20th century. You also have to have a slide with your topic, name and hour. Then the last slide must be your bibliography." The class groaned collectivly as Mr. Hair talked.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG

"Well, see you next time we have class together." Rena said, walking out of the classroom, looking at her timetable to see what her next class was.

"Well you must be at least the tiniest bit special." Julia said coming up next to me, "She honestly does hate talking to complete strangers," she finished. I just shrugged my shoulders, and walked out of the classroom heading to my next class. I was half way to my class, when Matt bounced up beside me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied as I walked, Matt trailing behind a bit.

"You seem a bit distracted right now," he said, looking at me. I shrugged,

"Nothing is distracting me." I gave a smirk to my friend, before veering off into the classroom. I heard Matt let out a small chuckle, before I slid into my Science desk.


	5. Homeschooled

A/N Alright. Now that everyone is nicely introduced. The timeline should be going a bit faster. Yay!!

Rena's POV  
11:44 a.m; School: The Lunch Room

RIIIIIIING

I jumped startled by the sudden ringing of the bell. I packed up my stuff quickly then remembered that I had a split lunch. **A/N It means that half way through an hour you stop what you are doing and race off to lunch. Weird I know. But that is how it happens at my school.** I heard my stomach growl. At the sound I ran out the doorway, but stopped when I reached the hallway. Where the crap is the lunch room? I glanced around deciding to just follow the crowd. As I wove through the crowd of people I wondered if Jayden had the same lunch as me.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered to myself as I saw the long line of people. I decided to hop into the line with less people. Finally about five minutes I reached the actual food. I stared at the lunch choices with disgust.

"I would either go with the ham sandwich or the pizza," I whirled around and saw Jayden leaning against a wall.

"The pizza?" I asked with disbelief, "It looks like cardboard with sauce I it!" I exclaimed.

"Yah I know. But to be totally fair it looks about 10 times better than it did last week. It actually is round and has herbs on it!" He laughed shaking his head.

"I might just go with the salad." I said biting my lip, "It looks the least poisonous." I smirked and went to prepare a salad.

"That be very well true." I smiled at his words.

"Where are you sitting?" I asked glancing around the cafeteria.

"Over there," I followed to where his hand was pointing and saw Julia already sitting there. I finished putting together my salad.

"May I?" I asked with a smile.

"No"

"But-"

"I'm just kidding. Let's go." He laughed leading the way to the table.

"Wassup," I heard Julia say. I slid in right beside her,

"What's with the phrase 'Wassup'. You never use that," I laughed quoting Julia. She shrugged while stirring her food around. All of a sudden I felt two arms sliding around my neck. I tensed but I relaxed when I heard laughter,

"Hey Julia!" I heard a girls voice sound near my ear.

"Ummm... Kinda strangling the wrong twin!" I laughed at the girl behind me.

"Oops! Sorry," She said, embarrassed. I felt the arms around my neck release me.

"Hey Emma!" Julia said laughing at me.

"Hey! And sorry about strangling your twin. You guys look too much alike from the back." Emma laughed and sat beside my sister. On the other side of the table, two boys slid in next to Jayden.

"Oh Rena, this is Matt and Nef." Jayden introduced, pointing to the two boys. I waved shyly. As I waved, Matt leaned over, whispering something in Jaydens ear, making him blush slightly. I let out a small chuckle, and turned my head over to Julia's new friend Emma,

"Since we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Rena." I told the brown haired girl.

"Names Emma." I let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, got that from Julia a moment ago." Emma grinned as my comment, and took a tentative bite of her pizza. I scrunched my face,

"Is that actually good?" I inquired, looking at the slop of cheese, sauce and crust. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Could be better, but it is food." She replied.

"You do have a point." I grumbled. She let out a chuckle right as Matt asked us,

"So did you just move to Rochester, or have you just moved schools?" He inquired. I looked to Julia hoping she would answer. After a few moments she gave no sign of replying so I took it onto my own shoulders to answer Jayden's friend.

"We've been living here since we were born, we were just homeschooled for most of Elementary, middle and first year of high school." I replied.

"Just like our buddy Jayden here, he was homeschooled until end of 7th grade." Nef added. I looked over at Jayden who had a slight blush on his face,

"You were homeschooled?" I asked in surprise. Jayden just shrugged his shoulders, mumbling something. I rolled my eyes slightly, letting out a chuckle before taking a bite of the salad I had made. After that the rest of the lunch period flew by quickly, even though it was a full hour lunch.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG

"They really don't need a full hour of lunch." I grumbled to Jayden, seeing as he was the only person I actually knew near me. He let out a chuckle,

"It is nice for people who have tons of homework, that has a busy schedule after school, and who don't have a study hall." He replied. I nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense." I replied, heading back to the class I was in. I gave a little wave to Jayden before racing off up the stairs.


	6. New Love Interest... I Guess

Jayden's POV  
3:20 p.m. January 20th; Home

I jumped off the bus and waved goodbye to Matt as I trudged backwards up my snowy driveway. I turned around as the bus left my sight and let myself into the house.

"I'M HOME!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Hey Jayden!! How was school today?" I heard my mom's voice shout from the kitchen.

"Good!! There was a new kid today! She's pretty awesome." I said with a slight smile remember the fun day. Rena had ended having the same english class as me for 6th hour, including Julia. Yah, I found out that Julia is quite the excitable girl. While Rena.... well... not quite so much.

"Hmm... Is she your new love interest for the rest of the year?" My mom asked poking her head around the corner.

"No! I just met her today! Anyways she is not really my kind of girl." I told my mom trying to convince her. Maybe trying to convince myself a little bit too.

"Tsk. We'll see." My mom laughed and head disappeared around the corner, back into the kitchen. I sighed dramatically and walked up the stairs. I reached my room and collapsed on the bed.

"So I heard you have a new love interest." I heard a voice come from my doorway.

"Kylie!! Why does everyone think that? She's just a good friend. Anyways, like I told mom. She isn't really my kind of girl." I tried to convince my sister, again.

"We'll see about that." Kylie laughed, turning away back into the hallway.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!!!!" I yelled so that the whole house could hear me.

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!!!!" I heard my brother's join in with my mom and sister. I sighed over dramatically and slammed my head against my headboard.

"Why can't they just leave me alone," I muttered to myself standing up to close the door. I grabbed my phone and flopped back onto my bed. I scrolled through tumblr laughing to myself then felt my phone buzz.

_Hey. This is Rena._

**Hey! Wassup?**

_Not much._

**Yah me neither. xD Though I told my mom about you just saying that you were new at school today. Now my whole house thinks that your my new love interest.**

_Haha seriously? If I were you. I would not let them know anything else about school and me. Otherwise they may get the wrong idea. xD_

**That's a good idea....**

_So! When do you want to meet to work on our history project?_

**Oh... I completely forgot about that...**

_That's why we have partners you stupid._

**Well thanks for calling me stupid.**

_OH don't worry. I don't mean interlectually. I mean common sense wise. xD_

**Yah that still hurts.**

_Oh!! I am so sorry your royal highness! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings?!_

_xD_

_Now... you still haven't answered my question._

_Stupid_

**Oh yah! The history project! We can maybe meet at the library at some point tonight.**

**Do you drive?**

_No. Julia does though. So I can get there._

**I could just pick you up? I have a car you know.**

_Oh alright! You can pick me 'round 6:30. My address is 6425 12th Avenue SE, Rochester, Minnesota, 55903._

**Okay!! See you then! (By the way. You didn't need to give your WHOLE address. I could've guessed that you lived in Rochester Minnesota.)**

_I know that stupid. I was just being my awesome self. xD_

**Haha okay. See you then.**

**Your royal highness.**


	7. Research Time!

Rena's POV  
6:31p.m. January 20th; The Library

I glanced at the clock on the micro wave groaning.

"He should be here!" I muttered to myself. I turned back to the window to watch. I glanced back at the clock again. Jayden was now 2 minutes late.

"He's late!" I held back a laugh as I heard my sisters voice. I turned to see her stomping loudly down the stairway.

"I can see that, Captain Obvious." I actually laughed this time and turned back to watch out the window.

"You should totally dump him. A real gentleman wouldn't be late." Julia spoke with a serious tone. I threw me head in frustration and groaned,

"He is not my boyfriend! We just have a history project together." I turned to look at Julia, a scowl on my face.

"Ooh! He's here!" Julia shouted with excitement. I turned quickly to look, but alas he wasn't.

"Jerk," I slapped Julia.

"Bitch," She retorted, "He's here!" I shook my head sighing, " No I'm not even joking, he's here!" I turned to look and saw headlights pulling up our driveway. I smiled and grabbed my stuff while running out the door.

"Bye mom and dad! See you later!" I called.

"Make sure too be home before 9!" I heard my mom shout as ran outside. I ran around the car to the passenger side and hoped into the car.

"Ooo... Nice car," I said looking around.

"Ah it's nothing much. But it's mine," Jayden said with a smile. We both turned our heads quickly to the garage when we heard a cars engine. I smiled when I saw the Chevy Impala.

"Holy cow, that beauty is yours?!" He exclaimed looking stunned at the car.

"Yup," I said proudly, "Now step on it! I have to be home by nine." I said slapping him. I turned to buckle and saw Jayden rubbing his arm.

"Ow. You have a strong slap, girl!" He said disgruntled.

"Oh man up!" I laughed. He smiled and started pulling out of the driveway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6:48 p.m.

"Alright, just need to choose our topic," Jayden murmured as we scanned the computer together.

"Oh! Look there!" I pointed at the computer screen. Jayden clicked on the link, pulling up the web page.

"Hmm... There is a lot here. What do you want to do?" He asked scanning through the site.

"We could do it he War of 1812." I said biting my lip slightly.

"I don't think that's in the eight....teen...hundreds..." He face palmed himself, "Yes... it...is.... It's called the War of 1812." I burst out laughing loudly at his stupidity.

"No duh stupid!" I exclaimed still laughing loudly. I glanced over at the librarian as she shushed us. I mouthed sorry and shut myself up.

"But anyways... I don't really want to do it. I want to find something that is something that not many people know about," He said still laughing at himself.

"Umm... Francis Scott Key wrote the Star Spangled Banner?!" I inquired seeing a topic that sounded interesting.

"Ooh! Yes. That works well. Very well," Jayden muttered to himself.

"Alright! Perfect!" I smiled at my triumph and went back to the Google homepage, "Alright, you can keep looking online, and I can look and see if the library has any books on it." I declared and marched off to a different computer.

"Yes my lady," He muttered with a smile, flashing a glance at me. I smirked back and started searching the online library thingy. Whatever you call it. I smiled when I had finally found a few books.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back. I just need to pick up the books," I said raising my voice a tiny bit so he could hear me. I looked back as I was walking away away and saw Jayden giving a small salute.

"You cheek!" I laughed as I scanned the shelves for the books I found, "Ha! Yes." I muttered to myself and turned to go back to Jayden.

"Good job! You've found some stuff. And yes... So have I" He said and showed off the page of notes he had gotten. I quickly scanned over the sheet.

"You've forgotten the websites." I whispered close to his ear.

"Shoot!" Jayden exclaimed and turned back to the computer.

"Stupid," I said flashing him a quick glance with a smile. He shook his laughing as he scanned the computer.

"I'm not stupid. I just lack a little bit of common sense," he muttered, I smiled at his comment, "Now get to work! You need to start taking notes!" He said abruptly seeing that I wasn't doing anything.

"Sorry! I just got distracted."


	8. Movie Time

Jayden's POV  
3:03 p.m. January 22nd; School then Home

"Sup!" I heard Julia's voice as she slipped her arm around Rena's shoulder.

"Hi!" Rena smiled as her sister's voice.

"So since this not even human being of a guy doesn't know what SuperWhoMerLock is. Why don't you invite him over after school and show him Merlin." Julia said with a sparkle in her eye. Rena glanced over at me with a questioning glance,

"Would you like to discover SuperWhoMerLock?" She said mischievously.

"Nope!" I said sarcastically, "I would hate to go over to your house." Rena laughed and pushed some hair behind her ear, "I would love to come," I said smiling.

"Great! Well I'll be home around 7 after practice and I had better see some Merlin playing. Maybe you could start with some Doctor Who, then a Once Upon a Time, then the first of Supernatural. THEN Merlin?" Julia suggested, "I want to see his reaction to Merlin." Rena grinned at her sister's words.

"Fantastic," Rena still grinned, she turned her head towards the clock in the classroom, "Alright! 5...4...3...2...1"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Let's go!" I got jolted a bit as Rena grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SUPERWHOMERLOCK TIME. SUPERWHOMERLOCK TIME!" Rena sang with the tune of the music playing in the car, "TIME TO WATCH SUPERWHOMERLOCK!"

"Please! Can you be quiet? Please. Celebrate when we back to your house." I laughed at her excitement.

"But but but..." Rena looked down despondently.

"You can choose the music?" At my words her head perked up.

"Really?!"

"Yes!" I yelled a touch, "Now pick the music!" She smiled and grabbed her phone. She smiled when she had reached the perfect song.

"Time to party!" Rena shouted plugging in her phone. Guess what music she put on, one that sounded like it was from a musical.

_John and Mary. Husband and wife.  
Bringing home a brand new life.  
Hiiiis name is Saaammy! I'm big brother Dean.  
Theeee perfect family. Or so it seemed._

_The demons visits had begun.  
Believed Sam was the chosen one.  
It burned my mooooother and it cursed my brother.   
Leaving us in tears._

_On the road so far.  
Yah the road so far.  
We are in dads car.  
On the rooooaaad soooooo faaaar._

_Dad was driven, no turnin back.  
He wouldn't stop without the payback.  
Heeee trained us both to  
Track and hunt and kill  
Heee took away our own free will_

_So that's where we are.  
On the road so far._

_Saaaaving peeeeeople.  
Hunting things.  
The faaamily business baaaack in swing.  
Drivin down theeeee rooooad soooooo faaaaaar._   
**A/N Like my rendition of this song? I know... Awesome right?**

Rena sang along with the whole at the top of her lungs,

"Like my song choice?" She said when the song was done.

"I... Um.... Yah! I mean though.... What was that from?" I asked, she opened her shouts to answer but I cut her off, "Wait no.... Don't tell me SuperWhoMerLock. Right?"

"Close!" She replied with a smile, "It's from Supernatural. Season 10 episode 5. It was a special episode just for the fans."

"'Course it is." I shook my head laughing, "Where else would it come from?" I mumbled the last part.

"Next song!" Rena clicked her iPhone and another song came on.

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOOON! THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU DOOONE! LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REEEEST! DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!!!!" Rena shouted while singing with the song.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_

_"Why are you listening to this kind of music? I would've never thought that you would be this kind of girl." I said with the music still playing._

_"I don't know. I think it's all my dads fault. My family started playing Guitar Hero when I was like 7 or 8 and I haven't stopped playing. Which of course is filled with classic rock music." Rena explained still bobbing to the song._

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say_

"Carry on my wayward sooon! There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to reeeeest! Don't you cry no more!" I sang along.

"Wait? You know this song?" Rena said her eyes glowing.

"Your family isn't the only one who played guitar hero," I smirked.

No!

"Banda da bow bow. Da ba Dan da da da da." Rena sang with the guitar solo.I burst out laughing.

"Nice!"

"Haha I know," Rena laughed with me as we pulled up her driveway. She leaned over close to my ear, "SuperWhoMerLock time!"

"Yup!" I grinned, "SuperWhoMerLock time,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julia's POV

7:56 p.m January 22nd A/N Sorry for all the author's notes. BUT This part(the whole gymnstics part) IS REAL. I DO THIS STUFF. Just to let you know. And if you want to actaully see what I would be doing go on Youtube and look up Level 8 USA Bars Routine.

"Julia! Can you do one last routine?" My coach, Daniel, called across the from the otherisde of the bars. I nodded and finshed chalking up my grips. I stepped onto the mat to jump off, taking a deep breath. I looked towards Daniel right as he saluted. I saluted back and turned towards the bar and jumped. I kipped to a cast handstand, piroetting. I piked down to keep my feet off the ground, doing another kip to a squat on. I then jumped to the high bar kipping to another handstand. I planged down and laid back to a clear hip to handstand. I held the handstand for a second,

"Yes! Julia! Good!" Daniel shouted across the gym. I swung down straddling my legs to get passed the low bar in a giant. I did another giant, then swung down and let go to a layout. I smiled and turned to salute at Daniel, who was clapping.

"Nice routine Julia!" I smiled at my coaches praise and turned to take off my grips.

"That was a pretty awesome routine Julia!" I heard Miya behind me.

"Thanks!" I turned to face my team mate. A year ago here was the worst place I could possibly be. Now? Now it was my happy place again.

"Alright girls! Line up!" Daniel shouted to his girls. I trotted over to where Daniel was standing and stood in fifth position, waiting until everyone else got in line, "Good practice today. Vault could be better, but overall nice practice. Good job Julia on your last turn on bars. Ashlynn good tries on your double back on floor. And Teagan you need to figure out how to stop playing with your hair." Everyone chuckled a little bit and glanced at Teagan, who blushed, "Alright! See you all on Monday!" I ran over to Teagan, putting my around her.

"Teagan. Can I ask you something?" I said smiling.

"Yah?" The 12 year old said confused.

"How long, exactly, has Daniel been telling you to not play with your hair?"

"Umm.... 2 years?" Teagan squirmed under my grasp.

"Exactly. Now figure it out," I laughed, running to grab my key. A minutes later I bounding out of Jets Gym to my car with Miya.

"You're driving me home right?" Miya asked.

"Umm... Yah. I think so." I said unlocking my car. I slid into the drivers seat and Miya sat in shotgun.

"What music do you want?" I asked, turning on the radio. She just turned her head, staring at me,

"Do you really need me to answer your question?" She replied. I grinned at her, and went to 96.5.

_I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything  
No, I can't close my eyes without you in my dreams   
You won't leave me alone, even though I know you're gone   
I look around for someone new, but I see you   
Jumpin' up there with the band   
Takin' me by the hand   
Hey boy, come dance with me   
Stuck like a melody in my head  
In the bed of my truck   
By the light of the midnight moon   
Baby, I see you_

_Don't know what you did, but you done it good  
You don't know how bad that I wish I could   
Delete you from my phone, find a girl and take her home  
But there's just one thing wrong_

_I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything  
No, I can't close my eyes without you in my dreams   
You won't leave me alone, even though I know you're gone   
I look around for someone new, but I see you   
Jumpin' up there with the band   
Takin' me by the hand   
Hey boy, come dance with me   
Stuck like a melody in my head  
In the bed of my truck   
By the light of the midnight moon   
Baby, I see you_

_Your lips, your eyes  
Girl, since you told me goodbye_

_I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything  
No, I can't close my eyes without you in my dreams   
You won't leave me alone, even though I know you're gone   
I look around for someone new, but I see you   
Jumpin' up there with the band   
Takin' me by the hand   
Hey boy, come dance with me   
Stuck like a melody in my head  
In the bed of my truck   
By the light of the midnight moon   
Baby, I see you_

_Baby, I see you  
Baby, I see you_

I burst out singing through the rest of the song since we turned the radio on halfway through the song. Once it finished, me and Miya sang through all the songs that were on the station before I pulled up to her house. "Bye bye Miya!!! See you tomorrow!" I said,

"Bye Bye!" She replied, sliding out of the car. She closed the door lightly, seeing as I yelled at her the last time she slammed it shut, and raced up to her front door. I put the car in reverse, and pulled out of her driveway, before zooming off to home. I raced out of the car, and up the stairs to Rena's room where I knew that her and Jayden would be watching TV. I rushed into the room, and started quoting the words instantly.

_Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?_

_No._

_Would you like me to help you?_

_I wouldn't if I were you._

I said, grinning at Rena, then glanced at Jayden who was sputtering.

"This...This is a family show!?!?!" He exclaimed, obviously shocked. A grin grew on me and Rena's face.

"Yup! Well.... The most family show out the whole lot..." Rena replied. Jayden turned his head, staring at her before turning his eyes back to the TV. Me and Rena both burst out laughing, before Jayden shushed us so he could keep watching the show. Minutes passed by before me and Rena shared a glance knowing the part that was coming up soon.

_How's your knee-walking coming along?_

_Aw, don't run away!_

_From you?_

_Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb._

_Look, I've told you you're an ass._

_I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?_

_I could take you apart with one blow._

_I could take you apart with less than that._

_Are you sure?_

The TV said, me and Rena talking along with the show. probably both wishing we could talk in a British accent.

"Again.......this is...a..family..show.." Jayden exclaimed, once again shock showing on his face. Rena just shrugged, amusement showing on her face.

"I did warn you." Rena teased, leaning over Jayden so she could pause the show so they didn't miss anymore.

"What shows have you watched so far?" I asked my sister, and Jayden.

"We've watched one episode of each." Rena said, happiness shining on her face.

"I'm pretty sure watching four episodes of TV in one night, is not something to be proud of." Jayden joked, still shocked at what just went on, on the show. I put my hand to my chest, pretending to be hurt.

"He still needs to trained in the ways of a Fangirl. To Fangirl's, four episodes is just a start." I exclaimed, fake hurt lacing my voice. Jayden chuckled, then resumed the episode.

**A/N Alright! Finally done. But thank you all so much for reading my story!!! Already almost 600 reads!!!! CRAZY!!! You guys are awesome. And sorry for the really long chapter compared to the rest. I had a lot of content I needed to fit in this. ^.^ THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!! One last thing. I think it may be double spaced. Not sure though..... We'll see!!!**


	9. The Not So Silent Library

Rena's POV  
12:44 January 23rd; The Library

"Do you think we have enough stuff for the project?" I asked through the stacks of paper and books.

"Actually...seeing as though we only have 15 stacks of books and paper, we might need more." Jayden responded sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, before looking through the notecards that I had recently sorted.

"Which ones should we use? Because I probably got a bunch of useless information that we may never need for this project." I told him, playing with the note cards in my hands.

"Which ones do YOU think we'll need to use?" He retaliated, putting emphasis on 'you'. I let out a snort of irritation,

"You do know if you keep doing that you'll probably end up getting slapped." I snapped. Amusement glintered in his eyes,

"You do know if you keep doing that you'll probably end up getting slapped." He repeated, even having the nerve to make his voice all high and squeaky.

"You are playing a very, very dangerous game Mister." I snapped, irritation flooding my eyes and voice. He let out a chuckle,

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." He said, raising his hands up in defeat. I sighed in relief,

"You can be very annoying at times Jayden Wayne." I muttered. I leaned over and looked at the presentation we were supposed to be starting. "We barely have anything done." Moaning in defeat.

"Yea, what is up with that!" A voice said behind me and Jayden. I snapped my head around, and saw Jayden's friend Matt.

"It's extremely hard getting anything done with this dude." I retorted, "And I'd rather not get a F on this assignment." I finished, sending an irritated look over to Jayden.

"Awww!! But I thought you liked me." He whined, laughter gleaming in his eyes.

"Well I won't if we get an F on this assignment." I retaliated.

"So this is why you guys don't have anything done!!!!" Matt exclaimed in fake astonishment, "All you guys do is have petty arguements, which to be honest is quite fun to listen to." He finished.

"This is not why we don't have anything done, we both just get distracted." Jayden replies me and him.

"Oooh really." Matt teased, " You just get..distracted. I totally get it." He finished, locking eyes with Jayden. I looked at the both of them in confusion.

"Is there something happening that I don't know about?" I demanded.

"It's just something that happened at lunch a few days ago." Jayden said, not looking away from the silent arguement happening between him and his friend.

"Care to share with the class?" I asked shortly, crossing my arms.

"No I don't really fancy it." Jayden replied, glancing over at me. Muttering to myself I turned back to the computer and notecards, grabbing the notecards in my hand.

"What's happening over here?" Emma asked, bounding over to me, Jayden and Matt.

"Oh come on!!" I exclaimed in irritation, slamming the notecards back down onto the table, flipping my body around to look at my friend. "Just as I was trying to get some work done, here comes another distraction." I mumble, quiet enough for only Jayden to hear. Jayden grinned before looking over at Emma,

"Just ignore her. She's already irritated from something I did like five minutes ago, and so she's just a bit touchy already." He explained for me.

"I do not need you to talk for me." I snapped. He gestured to me as though saying See!. Seething with anger, "Ugh!" I grabbed the notes and books and stormed away to another corner of the libary.

"I did tell you." I heard Jayden say from where I sat, logging onto anotehr computer. Emma and Matt both laughed. "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" Jayden asked them.

"Same as you, we got partnered for the project so we are here working it." Matt replied for the both of them. I glanced back just in time to see Jayden nodding.

"What did you guys choose for your topic?" Jayden inquired.

"Umm....." Emma thought, "We're doing the Louisiana Purchase. You?"'

"Me and Rena are doing the Star Spangled Banner. Well when it was made the national anthem atleast." Jayden explained.

I huffed hearing their small talk, then tuned them out so I could work on the project, switching back and forth from the notecards and computer. My fingers flew over the keys on the keyboard, time ticking by fast.

"Well remind me to never get you pissed again when you're not doing a project. You might hit me." A soft voice said in my ear. I turned my head and saw Jayden, his arms resting on the back of my chair. His head resting on his arms.

"Yeah..I guess so." I murmured, my eyes locking with his.

"So um...what did you get done." He asked softly, not even moving a centimeter. After a few more moments I turned my head, heat flushing my cheeks.

"I got through 15 of the notecards." I said, clearing my throat, my cheeks still flushed with heat.

"That's good." He replied, pulling the chair out that was next to mine and sitting in it.

"What did you guys talk about over there?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the notecard and the computer.

"Just.....stuff." He murmured, reaching over my arms to grab some of the notecards I haven't yet gotten through. I nodded, turning my eyes towards him again.

"So..nothing you'd like to share with the class?" I asked teasingly, amusement gleaming in my eyes. He softly chuckled, before turning his eyes back to the notecards.

"How far did you get?"

"What... You can't read?" I laughed quietly.

"Well you are just going so fast! I can't read a word you are typing," He said his voice getting gradually louder. I clicked my toungue in annoyance,

"Well. You might just have to learn how to read faster."

"Nope!! Not gonna happen. I think I'm good at the speed I'm going," He winked at me.

"Wait what?" I squinted in confusion, "I don't get what you just said.

"Oh well! Maybe someday you'll get it." He smiled widely. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"See!!" I pointed at the boy with my hand, "This is why I can't work with you. We just always get in these petty fights. Ugh. Now shush. I want to get something done."

"Fine," Jayden sits down with a pouty face. Minutes passed in silence, "Do you need any help?"

"No! You're just gonna get me distracted," I said my temper getting away from me.

"I want to help. Please let me help you," He repeated in a whiny voice.

"Wow... Okay wow.... You can go sit in the corner and think. I'll call you over when I'm finished with what I'm doing." I retorted with a smile.

"Yes!! Something do to." Jayden jumped up, pumping the air with his fists sarcastically. I grinned at his reaction and went back to work.


	10. First Date

Jayden's POV  
January 23rd; 3:03; Rena's Locker

"Sooo...Rena.." I start to say as me, Julia and Rena walk to Rena's locker.

"Yah?" She responded while spinning the locker combination.

"Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" I said my voice sounding more awkward with each word. I then realised what my words sounded like and quickly tried to cover up, "It's notadateoranything." I mumbled, my cheeks burning red. Rena laughed,

"I'd love to." She replied with a smile, "But there is a matter of what your parents think of the whole thing.." She continued subconsciously licking her lips.

"Ahh....that is just a slight problem." I responded, just then I head Julia clear her throat. Me and Rena turned our heads looking at her, and saw she hand was over her mouth like she just had to cough.

"I could also come with you." Julia suggested, mischief gleaming in her eyes. I turned to Rena with a questioning look in my eyes.

"That could actually just work." I ran my hand over my mouth in thought. Rena nodded switching her eyes back and forth from me to Julia.

"Yes it could." She replied. Her eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall, "5...4...3...2...1,"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Are you coming straight to my house or do you have to go home first?" I asked the two of them. They shared a glance,

"We'll drive separately but go straight to your house. We just have to text our mom to say we are going to a friends house." Rena replied for the both of them. I nodded, and gave a quick smile to Rena, which Julia saw, before heading off to my car.

Rena's POV

"So... What's your relationship with him? Friends? Best friends? Boyfriend?" Julia asked, once we got inside the car. I glanced at her before turning away my gaze to the radio to choose some music.

"Just friends." I replied, risking a glance at Julia who had a suspicious look on her face. "I'm serious!" Julia scoffed at that, "I have no feelings for him. We are just good friends." I continued, defending myself, turning the music on but keeping the volume fairly low. Julia sighed,

"I'll believe you. For now, but I'm betting 30 bucks, which we are actually doing this time, that in four months or less you'll confess to me that you are starting to like that boy." Julia said, mischief dancing in her eyes. I grumbled, looking down at my phone as I sang lightly to the song. About three songs later, we pulled up to Jayden's house. Please let his parents not think anything of this. I pleaded silently in my head, as I got out of the car. We walked up to the front door, and just as I was about to knock the door swung open revealing Jayden's grinning face.

"Hello!!" He greeted, "Come into my humble house." He continued, amusement dancing in his tone. I just grinned back at him, and stepped inside the threshold.

"Nice house." Julia commented, looking around at surroundings. Jayden smiled and led us into his house.

"Hi Rena! Hi Julia!" A girl said bounding down the staircase. I sent a questioning glance to Jayden,

"I told them you were coming." He whispered, replying to my glance. I made an 'o' with my face, giving a little wave to, who I assumed, was his sister.

"Would you like a tour?" He asked me and Julia, as we went farther into the house.

"Sure!!" Julia responded enthusiastically.

"Follow me then." He smiled, gesturing to us to follow him. "So this is the family room, where we watch TV, and do other random stuff." He started, showing us a room with a couch, two chairs and a tv. He then continued to show us the kitchen, then led us down a hallway which had his sister Kylie's room, his two brothers Rylan and Bryson's room, his parents then we were at the end of the hallway in front of his door. "And this is my room." He said, pushing the door open to reveal his room. His walls were a deep blue colour, with various purple flames running across it. He had a desk with a desktop computer, and multiple iDevices, which contained about two iPads, three iPods(that is assumed most of them were broken) and an iPhone. In the opposite corner was his bed that had blue-black sheets, and a comforter that was pushed to the end of the bed, and on one wall he had a dresser and a bookshelf.

"I didn't take you for such a bookworm." I commented, going straight over to his bookshelf to look at the books he has.

"Well, I didn't take you for one who liked Classic Rock music." He retorted, his face lighting up in amusement as he crossed the room. "Have you read of the books here?" He asked slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Um.." I sputtered, unable to think, his arm just sitting around my shoulders. My eyes quickly scanned his bookshelf, "I have read The Red Pyramid and that series." I offered, seeing as he had those books on his shelf.

"Fan of Rick Riordan?" He asked, his head turning to look at me. I shook my head,

"Not really. I'm just a fan of Egyptian Mythology so when I saw he wrote a series with Egyptian Mythology I decided to read it. I'm not much of a Percy Jackson fan though." I replied, using my free arm to pick up The Serpents Shadow. "But, I can see clearly that you are a fan of Rick Riordan. Seeing as you have all the Percy Jackson books, The Kane Chronicles and The Last Olympian books." I chuckled.

"Well...yes I am." He grinned.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there for the whole time before dinner looking at books with The tall boy's arm slung around Rena's shoulder or are we going to actually do something like watch TV or play a game?" Julia asked, amusement lacing her tone and annoyance shining in her eyes.

"Well I was thinking of doing something...but now that you mention it, standing here talking about books with my arm slung around your sisters shoulder does sounds sooo much better." Jayden responded sarcasticly. I laughed at his words, and wiggled out of his arm.

"Well how about we play monopoly." I suggested, "Do you even have monopoly?" I asked, looking at the grinning boy.

"Why yes I do your magesty." He grinned.

**2 Hours Later-Nearing The End of Monopoly**

"Why do I always almost go bankrupt." Julia whined as I rolled the die.

"Maybe because you suck at Monopoly." I suggested, laugher bubbling from me and Jayden.

"You suck." She growled, as I moved the top hat onto Free Parking and got the mound of money in the middle. I grinned, as I sorted the pile of money into the appropriate piles.

"Oooh language." Jayden said cheekily, rolling the dice for his move. Julia glared at him,

"I'm already pissed as it is for losing, and you being yourself right now is not helping." Julia snarled, waves of irritation rolling off her.

"Someone's getting angry." I teased. Julia swung her head towards me, anger glistering in her eyes. I screeched as she lept towards me, getting ready to slap me. "Jayden help me!!"I yelped, running to the bathroom that was across the hall. I slammed the door shut, locking it. "Well he really sucks at saving." I grumbled to myself, hearing laughter erupting from his room.

"It's safe to come out now!! The creature is now tamed." He called, then I heard a yelp and footsteps racing towards the bathroom. "Open the door!!!" He said, pounding the door. I opened it, laughter erupting from my chest as a frightened Jayden raced in. "Close it! Close it!" He said, as he slammed the door shut again. The two of us erupted into even more laughter as we heard a call from downstairs saying to shut up and stop slamming doors.

"You two are totally gonna get it when you guys have to come out of there." Julia growled from the other side of the door.

"Is there another way out of here?" I whispered to Jayden as Julia pulled at the doorhandle trying to get it open, "She does know how to pick a lock with a bobbypin and paperclip." I continued, still in a whisper.

"Seriously??" He exclaimed quietly, his eyes widening, "How?"

"Well we both do, but that's just because we had a little too much time one day and a fascination for crime shows." I whispered back to him, chuckling. Jayden only laughed quietly,

"There is a window that has easy access to the ground." He whispered back to me. I nodded, going to the back of the bathroom. I opened the window and saw the roof right underneath it. I grinned, knowing what he meant, and stepped out onto the roof. "Have you also learned how to scale roofs and walls?" He asked sarcastically, his voice still quiet so that Julia couldn't hear what we were doing.

"Well...yes actually." I replied, a grin on my face. Jayden scoffed, as we walked quickly and quietly to the lowest rooftop. We hopped down, Jayden getting down first so he could help me seeing as he was taller than I was. He gestured for me to follow, and we quietly opened the front door and snuck back into the house.

"Wha..what are you doing here?? I thought you were in your room!" Kylie exclaimed, Jayden shushed her. I flashed a cheeky grin her way as we passed by. We snuck down the hallway just in time for Julia to get the door open. I signalled Jayden to wait, then counted down from 3 on my fingers.

"GO!" I yelled, racing towards Julia and tackling her onto the ground.

"Oooh you sly (insert swearword of your choice)." Julia snarled, squirming underneath me. Laughter bubbled my my lips, as Jayden walked to me with fake handcuffs.

"You are under arrest for attacking and chasing two innocent victems." He said, lowering his voice to copy a cop. The three of us burst into more laughter.

"This has been an eventful 2 hours." Julia mumbled, seeing as her head was pushed to the ground. I got up off of her, and helped her up.

"Yes it has been." Jayden said just as his mom yelled up it was time for dinner, "And now, time to eat." Jayden said, licking his lips. The three of us trampled down the stairs to the kitchen where we smelled a beautiful smell.

"What is it?" Julia asked as she took a huge whiff of the room,

"Ummm..." Jayden trotted over to the stove continuing, "Nachoes!"

"Ooooo yummy," My eyes gleamed with hunger as I looked over the pots to see the food.

"Sit!" I heard Jayden's mom say sharply, "No touching the food before you dish."

"Oops! Sorry," Jayden turned away from the food and over to the table. Me and Julia looked at each other laughing and pranced over to the table, taking our seats next to Jayden.

"Dinner!" Jayden's mom yelled again and I heard more footsteps rushing towards the table.

"What's for dinner?" Bryson, the younger brother, asked curiosly.

"Nachoes!" Julia yelled, smiling.

"Who are you?" Rylan, the middle brother, asked his eyes squinting in confusion.

"They're Jayden's friends from school," Kylie said, "Judging by the way his arm is around Rena's chair and not Julia's, I would say Rena is his girlfriend." Kylie observed with a glint in her eye.

"Wrong!" Jayden contradicted, "Both are just friends and my arm is around her chair because I prefer putting that arm up and not the other."

"Yah suuuure," Bryson mocked, grinning as he pulled out a chair to sit. Jayden sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. I glanced at him with a smile,

"Can we dish yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. We have to pray. THEN and only then can you eat." Bryson said before his mom could speak those words.

"Alright!" His mom said closing her eyes, "Dear Jesus, I thank you for this wonderful food, and Jayden finally making some new friends. I thank you for everything you've done. Amen," Amens echoed around the table and everyone reached for the food at once.

"Hey! I reached the first!"

"Can you pass the chips please!"

"Give...me...the...olives!"

"Guys! Settle down!" Jayden's mom yelled over the chaos, "Just pass the food around and we can all get it."

"Ugh fine," Jayden sighed in compliance.

"Bryson?" I asked, "Can you pass me the taco sauce and salsa?" He nodded and gave me the two food items.

"Alright. Jayden! How was your day?" His mom, Robyn, asked after everyone got dished.

"Good! We got a new History project the other day, which out of coincidence, I got partnered with Rena. And lunch was VERY chaotic today," He turned and gave Julia a blaming look.

"Hey!" Julia jumped in defence, "It wasn't all my fault!"

"Yah sure! You're the one who threw the grapes first." I retorted my eyes glinting with amusement.

"Wait wait wait..." Kylie shook her head, "A food fight?!" She exclaimed.

"Well... Sorta," Jayden wincing under his mom and sisters gaze.

"What am I going to do with you?" Robyn put her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"Ooo! Your in trouble!' I said poked his arm playfully while laughing.

"Maybe I won't be?" He looked at his mom with pleading eyes. Jayden's mom gave him a long hard stern stare, before letting out a sigh and caving in.

"We'll see." Robyn said sternly. Jayden's face lit up and dug into his nachos. I just chuckled and continued to eat my own food.

"So Rena," Kylie started. I lifted my head to look at her, "How'd you and Jayden meet?" Kylie finished.

"Oh no.....don't ask her that...." Jayden groaned, and I burst out laughing remembering exactly how we met.

"Tad bit complicated." I started, "I think he actually was like 'Who's that girl?' in Astronomy, then he semi-stalked me," I paused to give Jayden a smirk and he was turning bright red, "Then he approached me in Math, cause I'm just sitting there with probably a huge confused look on my face, and he's like 'Hello Rena.' and I literally just stay silent until he asks if I need help with it, I say yes and yadda yadda yadda, the rest is details that is no business of yours." I finished, even lowering my face when I tell them what Jayden said and by the end of my story Jayden is so red he's a tomato and the rest of the table is laughing.

"Are..you..serious??" Kylie asks in between laughs. I nod,

"Totally true." I say grinning, "Then Julia comes in and I'm like ' THIS DUDE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SUPERWHOMERLOCK IS!!' SO then we talk about tying him to a chair and forcing him to watch it......and then here we are." I say finishing my story, starting to laugh myself. I glance over at Jayden again and finally sees his redness fade.

"That was a wild ride from the beginning to the end." Kylie grins. Minutes later we've all finished eating, and the three of us excuse ourselves and disappear down into the basement to watch TV.

****

**Me, Julia and Jayden all bound back up the stairs from watching TV, and he walks us to the door.**

**"Well that was fun." Jayden announced once we reached the door.**

**"Yes it was very much so." Julia replied, and glanced between me and Jayden for a moment "And now...I'll leave the future couple to say goodbye alone." Julia continued, smirking as she opened the door and disappeared out into the darkness leaving me and Jayden alone.**

**"Well I had a lot of fun." I stated to Jayden, locking eyes with him. He gave a soft smile,**

**"I did too." He murmured, and I saw something appear into his eyes, "We should..um..do this again." He continued, his voice growing soft stepping closer to me. Personally, it probably should've bothered me at how close he was standing but..it almost felt..oddly..right.**

**"I should...um..go." I whispered, feeling his breath on my own lips. He nodded slowly, before breaking out of his trance. He cleared his throat breaking the silence between us.**

**"Have a good sleep." He said, smiling to me.**

**"Goodnight Jayden." I replied, before opening the door and walking outside. Once outside I took a deep breath clearing my chest and the redness on my face before continuing to the car where Julia sat waiting.**


	11. Total and Complete Embarressment

Jayden's POV  
Janurary 25th, Monday 12:50; School

I walked into the lunchroom and saw Rena already standing in line. I smiled(excited in a bestfriend sort of way) and raced over to her, lifting my arm and slung it around her shoulder like I did on Friday. "Hey Hey." I greeted. She turned her head to look at me,

"Hey Jayden." She smiled, before turning around to reach down and grab a chocolate milk.

"How was your weekend?" I asked, before grabbing my own stuff for lunch.

"It was pretty boring considering what went down Friday night, but other then that...it was pretty good." She replied smirking at me. I instantly matched her smirk,

"I think..that Friday night was the most eventful day I've had for a while." I smirked. Rena instantly blushed and I let out a laugh. "You blush too easily." I teased.

"I think....you do too." She shot back, her blush creeping back as heat filled my face. "Told you!!" She stated. I rolled my eyes, trying to control my blush.

"Lets go sit, and just hope that the fact that we had a civil dinner didn't spread around our friends." I mused, looking at our table then saw Julia already sitting there.

"Well.....too bad...because Julia is already sitting down which means she's told them just enough details for them to get the idea that we actually went on a date and not just a friendly dinner." The girl replied, her gaze staring at the table.

"Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best." I said, crossing my fingers beneath my tray of food. Rena laughed, then went ahead of me to sit down. I sat down next to her, and already saw Matt smirking at me.

"So......I heard you two went on a date." He grinned. I glanced around the table and saw everyone smiling, including Emma, Nef, and Julia before glancing over at Rena and saw her shoot an I told you so look. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Matt, and saw his smirk grow bigger, "And that look you two shared just proved me right." He finished, and heat flooded my face.

"Also you two are blushing so much that you guys look like a pair of tomatoes." Julia smirked, encouraging the story.

"You are forgetting that you might've actually been there also." I shot at Julia.

"Ooohh so it was a date with a third-wheel!!" Matt exclaimed. Even more heat flooded my cheeks.

"It was not a date!! Jayden asked me AND Julia to his house for dinner." Rena exclaimed, defending the both of us.

"You forgot the part where I totally beat both your butts at monoply." I teased Rena.

"And YOU forgot the part where Julia tried to kill us both." Rena smirked at me, "THEN we had nachos." She finished. I rolled my eyes.

"But you forgot where she didn't just try to kill us she just chased us out a window, since she knows how to pick a lock." I shot back to her.

"You forgot where we all three watched TV." She retorted, her eyes glowing with amusement.

"You also forgot where at the end....." I trailed off, then both our faces flooded with heat. Our gazes locking with each other, and my face become so flushed I thought I must look like a tomato. In our silent conversation we both instantly agreed to not tell anyone about what actually happened at the very end.

"So what happened at the end of the 'not date'" Matt asked with a smirk seeing both our faces flooded with redness. Me and Rena didn't break our locked gazes.

"Um...." Rena started, still not looking away.

"Nothing happened..." I finished for her, our gazes still locked with each other's.

"Both your eyes says waaayy different." Julia smirked, "Especially since I even left you guys alone to say goodbye.

"Nothing. Happened." Rena said more forcefully finally looking away from my honey-brown gaze. I swallowed, trying to untighten the knot in my chest that appeared. I finally turned my gaze away from her, and focused maybe a bit too hard on the tray of food in front of me. I heard a collective sigh go around the table, before trying to block all noise and just have a clear mind for a bit. Lunch flew by fast after that, and I walked back to my fifth hour class, trying to avoid any of my friend's fazes since I knew that they'd all have a small smile on their face. I slid into my desk for the second half of fifth hour, and just stared at the clock willing time to go by faster. After what seemed an eternity the bell indicating that fifth hour was over rang, and I rushed out of my desk excited to get to English since I'd be able to see Rena, Julia and Emma in the same class. I walked into the classroom, and being the first one, I slid into my desk and pulled out my book to read for the two minutes before the rest of my friends got into the classroom. A few minutes later I felt long hair land with a plop on my shoulders and I knew that it was Rena.

"What part you at?" She asked, her chin resting on the top of my head.

"Can't you read." I mocked, then braced myself for the slap that I knew was coming. Just a moment after that thought I felt a slap on my shoulder.

"Of course I can read you bloody idiot!!" Rena exclaimed. I let out a sigh followed by a chuckle, "But I'm asking you what part you're at." She said, and even though I couldn't see her face I knew she has a playful grin on her face.

"What are you now british?" I teased. I felt a push on my shoulders, and Rena appeared in front of my, mock surprise on her face.

"You know exactly how many British TV shows I watch, of course my language is turning a bit British!!" Rena declared, "Now since the bell is about to ring I'm going to sit down." And she slid into her desk that was directly in front of me.

"That wasn't too hard." I felt a slap on my knee, and I heard a soft chuckle coming from her and chuckled myself.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG

"So I got some interesting gossip this morning in my first hour Target class." Mrs. Harmon, my English said as she walked into the classroom from talking to other teachers. At those words Rena slumped in her seat in front of me, and she turned around with an Are you serious look.

"I'm not in her first hour target, so it wasn't me." I whispered to her, and she sent me a duh look before turning back around to look at Mrs. Harmon.

"I heard...that two students in this very classroom went on a supposed date this Friday night." She started, and my own shoulders slumped in irritation, "I heard that Rena and Jayden went on a supposed date." She finished, and my stomach dropped to my feet.

"It. Was. Not. A. Date." Rena said slowly, spelling it out to everyone in this classroom. Mrs. Harmon raised her eyebrows. "It wasn't!!" Rena exclaimed again.

"You can even ask Julia!! It wasn't a date, because if it was an actual date then Julia wouldn't have come." I stated, hoping they actually believed that.

"That's exactly what you said at lunch earlier, but I really don't believe it." Emma smirked. Me and Rena let out a sigh at the same time.

"This is unbelievable." I muttered underneath my breath, "It wasn't a date." I said more firmly, heat creeping up my cheeks.

"Your guys' blushes says different." One of the guys Ej said. I threw my head back, silently cursing every single time I have ever blushed in my lifetime.

"It was not a date." Rena said sternly, and I knew that she was giving everyone her signature stare. The whole class fell silent and then everyone burst out laughing. Thankfully that's over... I thought in my head.

"Now that that's done, I have a video I want to show all of you." Mrs. Harmon announced, heading to the front of the classroom to get to her computer. She turned the projector on, and up came the video. Then every few minutes(the video is six minutes) she'd make a comment like "You guys should totally do this." or "I think this person looks like ____". It almost got irritating. Once this video ended, she turned the projector off and stood up, heading to the desk in the middle of the room. "Now...time to learn about Poetry." She grinned.

**A/n Now me and my sister actually have an English teacher who is exactly like this. It's quite awesome. But the video they actually watched in this chapter, we did actually watch. Here's the link if you want to watch: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XFN6UqNBpIM This video is complete awesomeness.**


	12. Youth Group

Rena's POV  
January 27th, 3:07; Jayden's Locker

The gossip about me and Jayden's apparent "date" has spread around the whole school that even the Seniors are talking about it!! It wasn't even a proper date. It ridiculous, and it's even been two days!!

"I still can't believe that people are still talking about it." Jayden exclaimed, slamming his locker shut, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders. We've even gotten to the point of calling the "date" it. It's ridiculous.

"I have no idea." I sighed gloomily, "And after I ask you this it'll seem even more like we are dating." I finished, grinning. Jayden looked at me, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "I have youth group tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to go to it and see how my church does things. Anyways, tonight's a fun night with games and barely any sermon so it'll be tons of fun." I continued, bouncing a bit at the end. Jayden smirked,

"Your right. It will make people even more confirmed that we are dating." He said, then flashed a cheeky grin at me. I glared at him,

"Is that a yes or a no? You could come to my house and we could all drive together. You'd have to come around 4:30 if we wanna get there on time." I said, my heart hoping he'd say yes. His grin turned to a laugh,

"Of course I wanna come." He replied.

"Great!!!!!" I exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement, "See you at my house at 4:15/4:30!! And I'm counting on you being on time." I grinned excitedly. "See you tonight Jayden!!" I called, as I tore off to the car where an impatient Julia sat. 

4:10 Wednesday, the Same Day

"He should be here by now!!!" I whined to Julia, sitting at my window looking out across the yard looking for his black truck that he drives.

"You do know it's only 4:10, he promise he'd be here by 4:15/4:30. Not 4:10." Julia sighed impatient, "Anyways, you've been saying that for the past half hour." She finished irritably. I just rolled my eyes, slumping on the back of the chair I am sitting on.

"I just hate waiting for someone to show up." I grumbled, turning away from the driveway.

"You could not sit at the window for your boyfriend. Time moves slower if you sit and watch for someone." I glared at her,

"We are not dating." I retorted, making sure to not let her comment about him being my Boyfriend slide. Julia just rolled her eyes teasingly,

"Suuurrrree, says the girl who has been sitting at the window for the past half hour waiting for her 'just friend' to show up." Julia replied, looking done with my stuff. I flashed a cheeky grin, before turning back to the window. Behind me I heard a small clap of victory, before hearing footsteps walk away. I let out a deep breath, plopping my head back down on the back of the chair. I closed my eyes, becoming tired from the day and I gradually lost consciousness.

"BOO!!" A deep voice said right next to my ear. I jumped off the chair, and saw Jayden doubled over laughing.

"You jerk!!" I yelled, slapping his arm hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing the spot where I slapped him, "That hurt." He whined to me.

"You woke me up." I grumbled, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes, "How'd you get in the house anyways." I asked him, yawning.

"Julia let me in." He replied. I nodded, pressing my fingers against the bridge of my nose, "So how long have you been sitting there waiting?" He asked cheekily, "Because Julia told me you've been there for quite a while." He teased. I glared at him through tired eyes,

"45 minutes." I mumbled, inaudible to anyone but myself.

"What was that?" He asked, a grin appearing on his face.

"45 minutes." I mumbled again, a bit louder but not loud enough for him to hear. He leaned forward,

"Still couldn't hear you." He grinned.

"45 minutes." I yelled, a grin consuming both our faces, "Oh shut up." I grinned, slapping him again.

"I wasn't saying anything!!" H exclaimed, once again rubbing his arm.

"You were thinking. It was annoying." I grinned, before walking to the garage, "Now lets get to youth group." I called over to my shoulder to him. I heard a small chuckle behind me. "Julia lets go!!" I called to her, not knowing specifically where she was in the house.

"Sleeping beauty finally awake?" A girls grinning voice said from up the stairs.

"Shut up!" I yelled to her, slipping my converse on my feet. From behind me, two pairs of legs appeared.

"We're ready." Jayden and Julia said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, before calling

"I'm driving!!"

"SHOTGUN!!" Jayden yelled from behind me.

"Oh come on!!" Julia grumbled, trailing behind me and Jayden. I slid into the drivers seat and felt the wheel on my hands.

"You look excited to be driving, I'm guessing you don't drive all that much?" Jayden asked as he slid int shotgun. I shook my head,

"Julia rarely lets me drive baby. It's those few rare moments where I actually get to drive." I replied, putting the car on reverse.

"It is a very beautiful car." Jayden complemented.

"I know." I grinned, pulling out of the driveway and zooming off to church.

"Could we put the radio on?" Julia asked from the backseat, her voice grumpy since she was having to sit in back. I gave a nodd, before reaching over my hand and turning the radio on to 101.7.

"Classic Rock?" Jayden asked, hearing the song start.

"What else." I grinned, blasting the sound.

_Just a castaway  
An island lost at sea  
Another lonely day  
With no one here but me  
More loneliness  
Than any man could bear  
Rescue me before I fall into despair_

_I'll send an SOS to the world  
I'll send an SOS to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle   
Message in a bottle_

_A year has passed since I wrote my note  
But I should have known this right from the start  
Only hope can keep me together  
Love can mend your life  
But love can break your heart_

_I'll send an SOS to the world  
I'll send an SOS to the world  
I hope that someone gets my   
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle   
Message in a bottle_

_Walked out this morning  
Don't believe what I saw  
A hundred billion bottles  
Washed up on the shore  
Seems I'm not alone at being alone  
A hundred billion castaways  
Looking for a home_

_I'll send an SOS to the world  
I'll send an SOS to the world  
I hope that someone gets my   
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle   
Message in bottle_

_Sending out an SOS_

Me and Julia sang along perfectly to every word, while Jayden sat in shotgun staring confusedly at both of us. He raised an eyebrow,

"Just how long have you been Classic Rock enthusiasts exactly?" He asked us, I grinned at him, turning down the radio a bit so I could reply.

"My dad love Classic Rock, so we listened to it a lot as kids but we didn't really like it then. It wasn't until a few years ago that we actually grew to like Classic Rock." I responded, turning up the radio once more to listen to the other songs. Jayden just chuckled, and turned his head so he could look out the window. Three songs later, the black 67' Chevy Impala pulled up into the churches parking lot, already full with other cars.

"A lot of people goes to your youth group." Jayden commented. I nodded, carefully shutting the door of the Impala.

"But sadly, we have actually very few friends." Julia grinned, coming up on the other side of me. Jayden laughed at that, and we all walked side by side into the building.

"JEESSSIIEE!!!" I yelled, seeing the tall blond standing in the middle of the building.

"RREENNNAA!!!" She screeched back, as we raced to each other. We embraced each other tightly, before I pulled back and slapped her.

"Where have you been!!" I scolded.

"My dad and mom haven't been up to it so thats why we haven't been at church, and I've been having a lot of homework." She responded. I rolled my eyes, as Julia raced up and gave Jessie a hug, and behind her trailed an awkward looking Jayden.

"Oh Jessie, this is Jayden. Jayden, Jessie." I introduced. Jessie dipped her head. then raised an eyebrow to me smirking.

"New boyfriend?" She teased.

"Why on earth does EVERYONE think we are dating!!!!!" Jayden exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Jessie and Julia laughed.

"Well... one because Julia is proven Aromatic....and two we know Rena is well....not.." Jessie said, with a cheeky grin. Jayden rolled his eyes, while I stood there with my hands on my hips glaring at both of them. You suck I mouthed to them, and they grinned back at me.

"Come on Jayden, lets go play Foosball." I said, not taking my eyes off Julia and Jessie who both had grins on their faces.

"Just leave it." Jayden murmured in my ear. I let out a sigh, tearing my gaze away from them.

"Do you know how to play Foosball? Or do I need to teach you." I teased Jayden, once we got to the Foosball table.

"I know the general idea, and the rules of playing but you will absolutely CREAM me." Jayden grinned, testing the Foosball table handles. A grin appeared on my face.

"You are right. I've gotten 4th in the tournaments every year at Super Bowl Sunday." I exclaimed with a cheeky grin. Jayden rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're insane." He muttered, as I set the Foosball rolling down the track, and flicked my wrist at just the right time making it fly into the air.

"Careful with that one, she'll knock your head off with that Foosball." A cheeky voice said behind Jayden, and I instantly recognized that voice as Kade's.

"Oh come on Kade, that's completely unfair." I whined to the tall-ish guy behind Jayden. Kade sighed, as he stepped over to the edge of the Foosball table.

"So who's this guy?"Jayden asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Kade." He replied. Jayden sent him a look,

"Obviously." Jayden said irritably.

"He's a prickly one ain't he." Kade grinned to me. I nodded, and heard a disgruntled sigh from Jayden. 

"He is right here ya know." Jayden grumbled, "What I was asking is what are you to her." He finished.

"We dated for like...5 weeks in Summer last year, but it didn't quite work out too well so we broke up and just became friends." I replied, right when Kade asked,

"Why you asking?" He asked cheekily. Jayden glared at Kade, before turning to me,

"Dated?" He teased.

"Are you really gonna do this now. And right here." I glared at my friend. Jayden put his hands up in surrender, flashing a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes, before throwing the ball lightly in the table and started playing.

**Jayden's POV**

Me and Rena played for quite a while, Kade scoring on Rena's side.

"So what are you to her? Boyfriend?" Kade asked me, right as Rena scored a point. I saw her head and shoulders slumped,

"Again with the boyfriend thing." She muttered to herself, playing with the ball in her hand. I heard what she said and let out a chuckle before replying to Kade,

"Best friend." I corrected, Although I probably wouldn't mind dating her... I thought once again. Rena saw my dejected look and asked,

"You alright?" She asked softly, and I plastered a smile on my face as I looked over to her.

"Fine." I lied, even though I wasn't truly alright.

"Well I think we are going to start playing the main game soon so we should head over to the main auditorium." Kade told us. I nodded, and followed Rena and Kade to the auditorium.   
~~~~~~~~  
"I think that.... Julia is the murderer!" I shouted.

"Haha nope!" Julia grinned showing her card.

"Ugh... Really?"

"Yup." The lights turned off and I started walking around in the dark.

"Your time to die," A voice whispered quietly behind me. I waited a few seconds then screamed bloody murder, falling to the ground as if I'd been killed.  
~~~~~

 

I opened the door to my house, slamming it shut once I was inside the house.

"How was Rena's youth group?" My mom asked, when I got to the entrance of the kitchen.

"It was fun!" I replied, my voice betraying that I was tired. My mom looked at me sympathecticly,

"You should go to bed sooner." She said softly. I nodded, and stumbled down the hallway towards my room. I threw my coat onto the hook on my door, and fell onto my bed. The night flashing through my brain. A few scenes stood out in my head the most.

_"We dated for like...5 weeks in Summer last year, but it didn't quite work out too well so we broke up and just became friends." Rena told me. My heart dropped to my stomach, They dated!! They are done...but still.. _I thought to myself.__

__I came in from getting a drink from the drinking fountain. I opened the door to the auditorium, and saw Rena and Kade standing together laughing. A flash of jealousy flooded my body._ _

_I let out a deep sigh, flipping around onto my stomach, pressing my face into my pillow. "I can't believe this." I mumbled into the pillow, "My family was right. She is my new 'love interest'." I let out another sigh, flipping back onto my back to stare at the ceiling. **A/n Spn fandom, DON'T SAY ANYTHING**_


	13. Just Like Always

Rena's POV  
January 29th, Astronomy-7:40 a.m.

"RENA!!!" I turned to see Jayden yelling as he entered the classroom.

"What?" I said irritably. He tilted his head in hurt and confusion,

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked sitting in his chair next to me.

"Nothing!" Morgana said with a smile sitting on the other side of Rena, "At least I don't think..." She trailed off.

"I'm fine. I- Just a lot of trouble at Julia's gym and she was really upset last night so I had to console her. Which, I might add, took a few hours." I explained rubbing face with my hands.

"Oh. What's going on?" Jayden and Morgana asked at the same time. Like, exactly at the same time.

"Woah. Okay that was weird," I said then shook her head to clear it, "She's having a really hard because her old coach David coached her again, since her normal coach was gone, sick wherever he was." I told them,

"What's so bad about David coaching again?" Jayden asked confusedly. I glared at him,

"I highly doubt I have enough time to explain the whole thing Jayden," I retorted before continuing my story, "And during that practice,

"But you will tell me sometime?" Jayden asked, not backing down. I rolled my eyes,

"Yes of course I will tell you but shut your pie hole so I can finish," I snapped, "Anyways during that practice David was being...." I trailed off, trying to think of words to describe him.

"Bastard? Jerk face? Annoying piece of poop? A pile of cow dung?" Morgana cut in, a grin taking over her somber face. I let out a chuckle,

"Basically." I replied, dropping my head onto my hands. I felt a consoling hand rubbing down my back, and I looked up to see Jayden sitting in the seat next to mine a sympathetic look on his face. I gave him a soft smile.

"Oh... but is it-"

RIIIIIIIIIIING

Morgana got a defeated look on her face as the bell rang, plopping down into her seat.

"Good morning little people! Hope you all got a good nights rest for today's test." Mrs. Gallaher said with a grin as the whole class groaned.

"Ugh. I totally forgot about the test!" I exclaimed sighing. I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Remember! Any talking and I will deduct points from your grade. Good luck!" Mrs. G said as she started passing out the tests. I grabbed the test and looked down at it with disdain. The question was sort of like this, About how far away is the nearest star, other than ours, in kilometres? As I continued with the test the questions got more and more difficult and harder. But guess what? I finished! Almost last. But I did it.

"Ugh! That was impossible," I muttered under my breath as I walked to the front of the room to turn in my test. I turns back around to walk back to my desk, but ended up bumping into Jayden accidentally.

"Sorry." He murmured softly, before pushing past me. I chuckled at his clumsiness as I headed back to my seat, and slid into it, picking up my book that was on the floor.

"What book are you reading?" Morgana asked softly from beside me, not having to focus on her test since she's already finished it.

"Gracling." I replied back softly, showing her the cover.

"Is it good?" Morgana asked again.

"Most books I read are good. I have an amazing ability of being able to pick out the best of books." I responded, a smile appearing on my face. Morgana grinned, rolling her eyes before taking out her notebook to do random doodles. I mindlessly closed my book, my finger keeping my spot, as I watched Morgana draw whatever it was she was drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I inquired, keeping my voice soft knowing that people were still testing. Morgana turned her head and flashed me a cheeky grin before turning back to her drawing. "I'm serious! I wanna know what your drawing!" I exclaimed, my voice still surprisingly quiet. She held up her index finger, "I will not be shushed." I told her, my voice still somehow quiet. She dropped her hand back on the desk to steady the notebook as she drew, and after a few minutes of concentrated silence, she raised her head and slid to notebook my way.

"Here you go!" She said cheerfully, keeping quiet. I pulled the notebook over to my desk and studied the drawing. The drawing was of an anime boy and girl kissing, well almost kissing I should say. The guy had longish hair, and the girl of course had her longer hair. As I studied the picture more, a blush grew on my face as I realized what Morgana's drawing was implicating. I looked up at Morgana, my cheeks red and saw her leaning against the back of the seat, a smirk on face.

"Hey Rena!! How..." He trailed off, seeing my red face, "Why are you blushing?" He asked, confusion lacing his tone. Morgana in reply, turned her smirk to Jayden, and she pulled the notebook out of my limp hands to hand to Jayden. He in turn grabbed it, and the moment he looked at the drawing a giant blush crept up on his face.

"I knew I'd be able to make you both blush in a matter of seconds with just a drawing." Morgana exclaimed, her smirk turning into a grin of victory, "Now who gets to keep the magical and priceless drawing?!?" Morgana asked, mocking an announcer. "The winner is........whoever looks at each other last." Morgana finished, seeing us not even looking at each other. Morgana turned her gaze to me, and I sent her a sharp glare.

"Oo oh!! If looks could burn I'd be as hot as Pompeii was on Volcano day!" Morgana grinned in victory. I let out a huff, before letting my head land on my crossed arms.

"You are impossible Morgana." I groaned.

"What was that?" She asked teasingly, I lifted my head but my gaze caught on Jayden's face, and the blush returned to my face.

"Annnnnddd the winner is Jayden!!! Rena only lasting 30-45 seconds before having to look at him!!" Morgana announced, and Jayden and in once again turned bright red.   
**A/N Incase you guys... People... Kittens..... Whatever wanted to see what the drawing looked like. It the picture at the top.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you know what the lunch is today?" Julia asked as we all walked fast towards the lunchroom.

"Ummm...." Jayden paused to think, "I think... It's.... Ummm.... Pizza Jammers?"

"Pizza Jammers?" I scrunched up my face in disgust, "They already sound gross."

"Oh! They are like this mozzarella cheese stick things filled either with just cheese or like a pepperoni mash thing inside. For me personally the pepperoni ones are the best." He described them, making them sound even more disgusting.

"Is there anything else?" Julia asked as we neared the doors to the lunchroom.

"Yah! But it's not much better," He continued, "A fish sandwich."

"Alright. Pizza Jammers it is." Julia said revolted.

"I guess I'll try the pizza Jammers but Julia," I said sending her a glance, "You will hold my hair back just in case."

"Got it."

"Thank you."

"Wait what?" Jayden said puzzled.

"Not the topic we should talk about at lunch." I laughed slightly with a smile, as we got to the front of the line.

"Ooh! Yummy." Julia's said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know right!" Jayden replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

"I think I might be sick," I mumbled looking at the food.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked worriedly.

"No." I shook my head making myself look sick, "Yes you stupid!" I continued slapping his arm lightly, "Just that food looks so disgusting I might have to get the fish sandwich." I walked through the line next to Julia and Jayden.

"Alright," Julia said after we got through the line, "Where is everyone?"

"Umm..." The three of us scanning the lunchroom.

"There they are!" Jayden call as he saw Matt, Nef, and Emma. We all stepped towards the table.

"Sup!" Matt called out as we neared the table.

"Jenna!" Emma called out laughing. I gave her a confused look, "Oh! It's yours and Julia's names mixed together."

"Ohhh!" I nodded in acknowledgement. I glanced at the table and sat next to Emma, Julia sitting on the other side of her, and Jayden sitting across from me, next to Matt.

"So how do you guys think you did on Mrs. G's test?" Matthew asked as he shovelled food into his mouth.

"One. Please eat with your mouth closed. And two I think I did pretty well. I'm pretty sure I got a few wrong." I replied then I unwrapped the fish sandwich.

"Ewww." Jayden said leaning over to evaluate the sandwich.

"I know." I mumbled but took a bite of it anyway, "But it's food and I'm starving."

"Hey guys!" Morgana trotted over to our table, "Watcha talkin 'bout?"

"The astronomy test." Everyone but Julia answered.

"I'm sitting here awkwardly waiting for them to talk about something I can relate to," Julia said with a laugh.

"Well!" Nef said defensively, "What else can we talk about?"

"This!" Morgana smirked and slid a piece of blank paper over to Nef.

"A blank paper?" Nef exclaimed confusedly.

"Flip it over." Morgana said, I glanced at the girl with wide eyes, a realisation rushing through me of what it was.

"Whats-" Matt stopped in the middle of his sentence, "Ohhh...." I sighed and put my face in my hands embarrassed.

"Eep!" Julia squealed looking at the picture, "It's so good! And I can guess who's it about." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at me and Jayden.

"Why Morgana!" Jayden groaned a blush creeping up his face.

"Morgana....you are a cruel jerk." I mumbled to her, "You also suck.." Morgana just grinned at me,

"That's what friends are for!" She exclaimed and the whole table erupted into laughter. Laughing at me and Jayden's Embaressment, and just laughing at the situation. I let out a deep sigh, giving Jayden a glance before eating away at the disgusting sandwich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGG

I gave a sigh, as I quickly picked up the stuff that was scattered across my desk, packing it in my binder and raced off to English. DANGIT.. I thought as I tried to remember what today's thing was for English, Of course today is when we write a love poem. I let out a deep huff, before brushing my air out of my face as I slumped down into my desk.

"What's got you all rattled?" My friend Emma asked me. I sighed,

"Nothing much." I grumbled, letting my head fall to my arms that were on the desk. Emma patted my shoulder, before walking away to her desk.

RRRIIIIINNNGGG

Why does passing time have to be so short. I thought, lifting my head up from my arms so I could see the teacher.

"So today if you haven't already looked up on the board,we are starting to write poems today. I'll give a few quick notes, then you have the rest of today and all of Monday to write your poem, before presenting it on Tuesday." Mrs. Harmon started, clicking a few buttons on her computer, before turning on the projector. "Now as most of you know by know, there are usually three types of poems people write. Does anyone know what they are?" She asked. Emma and a few other kids raised their hand, "Emma?" The teacher asked.

"Rememberance, Honor and love." Emma replied, before dropping her head back down onto her hands.

"Very good Emma! Rememberance, Honor and Love." Mrs. Harmon said. "Now I'm assuming most of you guys know how to write a poem, but I want you to start brainstorming for what you want your poem to be." Mrs. Harmon finished. I let out a deep sigh, grumbling to myself, taking out my notebook pretending to start brainstorming since I already had a brilliant idea of what I wanted my poem to be. After at least 10 minutes of silence, with the only noise being the sound of pencil on paper Mrs. Harmon broke the silence, "Alright, since we don't have to take the whole hour to brainstorm ideas, I want you all to take your best idea that you have and start playing around with it. But remember, I want the poem to have two sound devices, and two types of figurative language. And it needs to be at 10-20 lines." The teacher finished. I nodded in compliance, and started playing around with the idea of my poem circulating around love being like a flame.

"Rena." Jayden whispered to me from behind me. I turned my head just the slightest so that he knew I heard him, "What are you doing your poem on?" He continued, a bit louder since the class was starting to talk a bit more. I turned my head, and flashed a grin at him.

"You can wait till Tuesday to know. I want it to be a surprise." I replied back, grinning. He gave me a puppy dog face,

"Ppllleeeeaaaasssseeee." He whined, "Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please please please with whip cream and cherry on top."

"No." I replied sharply, turning my face serious for just a split second before we both start giggling to ourselves, he was of course was giggling in a manly way.

"Rena, Jayden is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Harmon asked with a slight smirk growing on her face. I tried to turn my face serious again, but I just kept giggling. Jayden was the one who replied for us since he was able to get himself under control.

"No thanks." He replied, before he started giggling again. Mrs. Harmon let out a sigh, marching herself over to my desk and picked up my notebook,

"Oi!! I want my poem to be a surprise for the class!" I exclaimed, trying to grab my notebook back from Mrs. Harmon. She just raised her eyebrow, before going back to middle of the class with my notebook in her hand.

"Love is a flickering flame in the night; It starts out so tiny like a candle; a flicker in the dark showing light; Though in order for this flame to survive; It needs truth and compassion to take flight." A/N I did actually write this poem for English class this year, and this isn't the full poem(she did just start to write it) Mrs. Harmon read. I dropped my head into my hands again as she asked, "Is this poem about anyone specific?" She asked, dropping my notebook back down on my desk. I looked up, giving her a sharp look.

"No." I said squeamishly under her gaze, pulling my notebook back to my, slamming it shut.

"Well it is really good!" Emma piped up from where she was sitting. The rest of the class murmured in agreement. I let out a sigh, before opening my notebook back up so I could continue writing, while the rest of the class chattered around me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"RANDOM QUESTIONS TIME!!" I yelled loudly slamming onto my couch in the basement.

"Can't we finish our mini tacos first?" Jayden piped up flopping next to me.

"No!" Julia yelled dramatically, "We will be eating our mini tacos while doing random questions. Who knows what I'll find out about you guys?" She wriggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"Ugh fine!" he caved grumpily.

"Yay!" I smiled bouncing on the couch.

"Alright!" he thought deeply, "I'll start! Ummm... When is your birthday?"

"January 16th, 2001," me and my sister said in unison.

"Cool! Mine is November 2nd, 2000," he replied.

"My turn!" Julia jumped in before I could speak, "Ummm... If your were a fruit? What do you think you would be?"

"What." I said dumbfounded.

"If you were a fruit-"

"We know what you said but what." Jayden cut her off before she could finish.

"Well I think I would be a nectarine. Because I can be sweet and sour." I answered laughing.

"I think I would be an apple," Jayden answered struggling to keep a straight face.

"What? What?!? What." I looked at him weirdly, "Why in the world would you be an apple?"

"I don't know? I like apples?" he defended weakly with a smile. Julia and I burst out laughing loudly,

"I love your reasoning. It makes so much sense!" Julia said sarcastically, still laughing.

"Whatcha laughing about?" my little brother asked trampling down the stairs.

"Julia asked if you were a fruit what fruit would you be." Jayden answered Jack.

"Well I would probably be a watermelon or a pear." Jack said answering the question.

"Why? Because you are either really awesome or disgusting? And never in between." Julia laughed.

"Yah!" Jack complied. I sighed and put my face in my hands,

"Now go!" I shouted pointing towards the stairs, "I want to finish our session of random questions."

"Ugh, fine," Jack sighed in annoyance and trampled back up the stairs.

"Alright! Your turn Rena!" Jayden said turning towards me.

"Oh yah! Hmmm..." I thought for a moment for a question, "Got one! What was your last relationship like?"

"Ooh good one," Julia complimented, "You can answer first!"

"Alright. My last relationship was.... Interesting," the tall boy answered.

"Interesting... Care to elaborate?" I questioned wanting to know more. He leaned forward so his face was close to mine and I felt my heart speed up,

"You can ask that on your next turn," he breathed softly, his face inches from mine.

"Fine," I replied softly, not wanting to move. We jumped back when we heard Julia clear her throat,

"Not wanting to interrupt or anything, but I want to keep going," she said, grinning, "And my last relationship was really awesome. But... He died in the end," she trailed off sadly.

"Aww... That sucks," Jayden sympathised, "What hap-" he stopped mid-sentence, looking at her in horror, "Someone died?!" Julia nodded sadly, as I struggled to keep a straight face, "But what hap-WAIT A MOMENT!!! YOUR A AROMANTIC!!!" I looked over to see Julia scratching her head laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!! But I can't tell you who died... It's kinda a spoiler," she looked crestfallen again.

"But that means someone from SuperWhoMerLock dies!" he yelled outraged, jumping to his feet, "YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!!" Me and Julia both burst out laughing again at his face. His face fell as he sat back down calmly, putting his hands in his lap.

"My turn! Alright. How long have you, Julia, done gymnastics. And Rena, have you ever done gymnastics?" he asked, flicking his gaze between the both of us.

"Well I've been doing it for almost 8 years. And I am currently competing level 9 and I am working level 10 skills. I have been with about 5 coaches, and I have really only liked 3 of them," she explained.

"And I did gymnastics for 5 years going on 6. I quit at the end of 7th grade. And I had about 2 coaches, and I only liked 1 of them. I tried other things but they never really got the grip that gymnastics had on me," I paused, "Sooo..."

"Cool!" Jayden exclaimed, "Your turn Julia!" Julia nodded, and started to think of a question she could do.

"Ooh!!! I got one. Which type of car if your favorite?" She asked the two of us. "Mine is a 67' Chevy Impala." She grinned.

"Me too!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed, then turned to Jayden waiting for his answer.

"Umm....I never really thought about that before..." He started, "But if I had to choose it'd be the 67' Chevy Impala." He grinned, and me and Julia bounced up and down.

"MY TURN!!!" I yelled, before sitting still. "Why was your last relationship 'Intresting'?" I asked him, turning serious.

"Well....pretty interesting story actually...." He murmured, "But it was about three years ago at my church that I started to actually notice this girl. So eventually, I got the nerve to ask her out and it was actually nice. Her name was Katie. She was nice...she was beautiful..kind..funny.." He continued, his fallen and tone saddening with every word. "And it was perfect. But then this guy showed around September, and I noticed she started fading. I mean, we acted like we always did..but she rarely ever called, or texted. And by December we were barely seeing each other and whenever we did she always went straight to that guy instead of me...then...I...messed up...and she said we needed space..then" he stopped again, and I scooted forward and out my arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I tried to fix it, I apologized but then in February I told her if she didn't want to see me anymore, and she said 'Okay, but I really don't think you are sorry' and she left and never talked to me again..." He finished, his shoulders sagging.

"Well that's depressing." Julia sympathized. "But I'm bored so we should turn the TV on, get Jayden happy again, eat tacos and pull an all nighter." Julia grinned. Me and Jayden let out a soft laugh.

"That sounds perfect." Jayden grinned, not pulling away from my arms.


	14. SPRING BREAK TIME

**A/N IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE PLEASE READ IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR YOUR SANITY DURING THESE CHAPTERS!!!! Okay, so since, as you can see by the title, it is going to be Spring Break. And what do you during then? Have fun. So what I'm going to do is switch POV's at the most random of times, and since I don't want to be going "Rena's POV" or whoever, I'll be going like "-----------------" or whatever for whenever it is going to be changing POV's. Then this "~~~" Small time skip. The this "~-~-~-~-~" Means small time skip and POV change Thank for you time, and continue reading(sorry for this note being so long) P.s At least 2 month time skip**

Jayden's POV  
March 29th, Thursday; End of School

"SPPPRRRIIINNNGG BRREEAAKK!!" An excited voice yelled behind me, as I slammed my locker shut. A grin appeared on my face, and turned around to see excitement exploding off of Renas face. "Are you ready? Are you ready?" She asked excitedly, barely containing her excitement. I laughed,

"Woah slow down there girl." I grinned, putting my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop bouncing, "Ready for what?" I asked, looking her in the eye. She grinned even wider,

"TO HAVE SOME FUN!!" She screeched and broke loose of my grip, and continued to bounce up and down dragging me out of the building. I just laughed even more at her excitedness.

"What do you have planned?" I said curiously, wondering if she even had anything planned other then watching TV. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me her face in shock, and whispered,

"I don't know." Before breaking out into grin again, "that's why your gonna help me!!" She announced, continuing to drag me to my own car. I just complied, and let the former gymnast pull me to my car. Before we got to my car, she reached her hand into my pocket and took out my keys. I just rolled my eyes, sliding into shotgun. Rena turned the ignition.

"So do you have any idea of what you wanna do for spring break?" I questioned, turning my head towards her.

"I was thinking of like a party or something with friends but I don't know." Rena replied. I nodded, trying to think of ideas of what to do.

"We could have a party at your house with our little group and a few of your friends from youth group." I suggested, "Like go laser tagging or something then go back to your house and just play games until morning." I finished. Rena's face lit up into another grin,

"I didn't know you could come up with such brilliant ideas!!" She exclaimed mockingly,

"I can think of ideas you can't possibly begin to imagine." I exclaimed, my hand against my chest in mock hurt. The car was silent for a split second before we both burst into laughter.

"So who would we actually invite?" Rena asked me, turning her head slightly to look me, before turning her eyes back to the road.

"I was thinking Matt, Nef, Emma, Morgana, Jessie, Tayah and Kade." I listed, making sure to get people from both school and her youth group. She nodded,

"That is another brilliant idea here from you Mr. Wayne." Rena grinned, "Now, let's turn up some music!" She exclaimed, reaching her hand forward to turn up the radio.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

10:30 pm

_You and me have a disease,_  
You affect me, you infect me,  
I'm afflicted, you're addicted,  
You and me, you and me 

_I'm on the edge,_  
Get against the wall,  
I'm so distracted,  
I love to strike you,  
Here's my confession,  
You learned your lesson,  
Stop me before I do it again 

_You're clear - as a heavy lead curtain want to drill you - like an ocean,  
We can work it out, I've been running out, now I'm running out_

_Don't be mad about it baby,_  
You and me, you and me,  
I want to tie you, crucify you,  
Kneel before you, revile your body,  
You and me, we're made in heaven,  
I want to take you, I want to break you,  
Supplicate you, with thorny roses,  
I want to bathe you in holy water I want to kill you,  
Upon the alter, you and me, you and me 

"YEEESSS!!!!" Jayden exclaimed, as the song ended, throwing his arms and the guitar up in the air. I pouted.

"You suck Jayden. That is the third song IN A ROW that you've won!!!!" I kept off the couch, and tried to get the guitar away from him. He just raised his arms up higher, with a wicked grin, Julia laughing hysterically on the couch.

"You can try to get the guitar, but you never will!!!" At that he laughed manically, and I jumped higher trying to get the guitar. In mid-jump I had a brilliant idea, and stopped jumping. "Are you giving up because your too short." Jayden made a pouty face before breaking out into laughs.

"No." I said simply, before charging at him and knocking him to the ground. "I just needed a different approach." I grinned, laying on top him. As I moved my hand up to where his was, I looked him in the eye. Without looking away, I tore the guitar out of hand and lept off him.

"Now that's cheating." He gave me a puppy face, holding out his hand for the guitar.

"I'm not cheating. Just taking advantage of the resources. Also... NEVER!!" I yelled. Clicking a few buttons on guitar, before finding a new song. I found a song, and looked over at Jayden and gave a cheeky grin before turning back to the TV. As the next song started, the room behind me fell silent. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but didn't move my eyes from the screen as the beginning Free Bird started.

"You do know this is the hardest song on this bloody game.."'Julia commented from behind me.

"I know." I grinned, playing the simple notes getting ready to play the impossible Guitar Solo.

And the bird you cannot change  
And this bird you cannot change  
Lord knows, I can't change  
Bye, bye, baby it's been a sweet love

I expertly played the notes, seeing as I played this part so many time. I grinned as I realized the impossible guitar part was coming up.

"1....2....." Jayden started to count, for what I thought was a countdown for the guitar part but the moment it started I felt arms wrap around my waist and I screeched as I was lifted into the air.

"JAYDEN GREGORY WAYNE PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." I yelled, flailing my arms trying to get out his grasp. "YOU'RE CHEATING!!" I screeched, as he pulled the guitar out or my grasp. He threw the guitar to Julia, and a moment of confusion passed through me before me and Jayden were flying through the air. We both collapsed, me on top of him, onto the couch.

"I will not put you down." He murmured in my ear, and a shudder ran through my body. I turned my head so I could give him my puppy dog eyes. "No."

"But I want to play Guitar Hero" I whined, as I felt him laughing beneath me. "You suck." I grumbled, trying the get his arms off of me. "Okay fine. What will it take for you to let go out me?" I asked, giving up on trying to get out.

"You must say I am better at Guitar Hero then you." He grinned, taking advantage of the situation.

"NEVER!!" I screeched, and started to try to free myself once more, but he just tightened his grip on me. Then before I knew it, his grip loosened and he started tickling me. "JAYDEN!!!!" I screeched. He flipped us over, so he was now on top of me, and held down my legs so he could keep tickling me. "Okay okay!!!" He stopped tickling me instantly, "You are better at Guitar Hero then me." I breathed and a grin exploded on his face as he leapt off me.

"I am king!!!" He shouted, taking the guitar back from the laughing Julia.

"You suck." I grumbled, not moving from my position on the floor. He grinned at me, and chose a song for him to play.

"You know you love me." He turned his head to look at me, a playful look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, and pushed myself off the floor to sit on the couch.

"That was entertaining." Julia whispered to me, as I sat with a pout on my face.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
12:30 am

"RENA!!" I exclaimed, bouncing on the yoga ball, Julia has gotten for me for when we were playing Skyrim. Beside me, Rena giggled manically as her character once again climbed up the mountain. "Now stop forcing yourself to fall off. We need to keep on this quest!" I said sternly. Rena just keep giggling, then Julia started too.

"But I want too." She said through her giggles. Before I knew it, I was giggling along with them as we all passed the controller around so we could call make the character fall off the mountain. Once the PS4 controller got back to me, I forced myself to stop giggling and continue playing the game.

"Party pooper." Julia muttered beside me, I grinned at her before climbing up the mountain so we could actually continue on the quest.

"Wait...what was the quest again?" Rena asked, on the other side of me and the three of us burst out into giggles again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2:30 am

We were now playing Assassins Creed Brotherhood in our all nighter of random video games. It was also now 2:30, and we were all three sleep deprived-hysterical teenagers. Playing Assassin Creed. Not a good mix.

"Jayden wanna see something cool." Rena giggled, as she laid on the floor giggling, in control of the controller. I turned my face serious for my reply,

"Sure." I replied to her, before bursting our into giggles again. I watched her find a huge clump of guards, then climb up a tall building next to them.

"Are you doing a suicide mission." Julia whispered the to hysterical Rena. Rena just giggled, as she jumped off the building into a bale of hay, leap out, assassinate one of the guards, jump back in. She did that once more, before leaping fully out of the hay. She got out a smoke bomb, and threw it to the ground and assassinated another guard in the smoke. The huge guard came towards her,

"Please don't kill me." Rena whimpered, as she dueled the guard, before the screen went red. "DANG IT!!" She screeched falling to the ground, pretending she was dead.

"Wait.....you synchronized...right?" I asked her, the horror shone on all of our faces.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Twins' Mom POV

3:00 am

I walked slowly down the stairs, my eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room and saw three shapes lying all next to each other fast asleep. "They need to stop doing this."I chuckled to myself, walking forward to put blankets on top of them. I saw Rena and Jayden curled up next to each other, Rena's head resting on his chest, and Julia curled up in the other side of Rena. I chuckled at my two daughters,before findings who blankets to lay over them. "Sweet dreams." I whispered to the three sleeping shapes, then Smiled softly before walking back up the stairs.


	15. Spring Break Time: Part Two

Rena's POV  
March 30th, Friday; 9:30 Home

"Rena, wake up." A soothing voice murmured to me. I swatted the hand away that was on my shoulder waking me up.

"5 more minutes." I grumbled, pulling the blanket over my head. He just laughed, tearing off the blanket that was on top of me. "Oi!!! I was using that!" I exclaimed, sitting up angerly. Jayden grinned at me,

"Your hair...is ridiculous." He said.

"Not cool." I muttered, trying to lay my hair flat, "What time did we all end up falling asleep?" I asked him, while trying to tame my hair. He looked at his invisible watch.

"Considering we didn't even take the time to make a proper bed for anyone, and Julie woke up with all of us curled up together still in these clothes," he gestured to the clothes he wore, "I'd say pretty late." he finished, "But your mom sent me down to wake you for breakfast." He told me. I nodded, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and then realized why we fell asleep so late and I grinned.

"Happy Spring Break!!" I announced, leaping onto my feet, "Wait......you were up before me?!?!?!!" I exclaimed, realizing that Jayden was up....at 9:30. He just grinned at me.

"I smelt pancakes." he explained, shrugging his shoulders and I burst out laughing.

"Well then, I should start making pancakes for you." I smiled, before bounding up the stairs. I heard a sigh behind me, before footsteps followed me up.

"Good morning Sunshine, the earth says hello!!" Julia said when she saw me. I slapped her arm lightly,

"Now where are these pancakes I was told about." I declared, walking into the kitchen. I saw a plate with chocolate chip, blueberry and just plain pancakes and took one of each and set then onto my own plate.

"Well your hungry." Jayden commented from behind me. I chuckled, shrugging as I took some of the bacon and sausage my mom made.

"I like food." I replied, then stuffed a sausage into my mouth. Jayden laughed, then sat down at the ledge. I padded over, sitting in a stool next to his and started to eat my food.

"No syrup?" he commented, surprise in his tone. My jaw dropped open,

"I almost forgot!!!" I leaped off the stool I saw sitting, and flew around the corner to where the syrup was sitting. I raced back to my stool, jumped onto it and poured syrup over my plate, subconsciously sticking my tongue out in concentration. Jayden sat next to me laughing at my rush,

"I love you." he commented between laughs, and my hand froze in mid-pour as I heard those words. My heart pounded in my chest, speeding up so fast and hard I was sure he could hear. I could sense Jayden went completely still next to me, and my eyes flickered over and saw he went completely pale. 

"Well this got awkward." Julia announced from behind the two of us. I turned my head rigidly, and stared at her, syrup still coming out of the bottle onto my plate. "Your gonna want to tip it right side up so your plate doesn't overflow with syrup." I swallowed, and did as she suggested, setting the bottle on the counter. I looked over at Jayden for just a moment, and saw he was still completely frozen.

"I'm gonna..um...go get out of these clothes.." I mumbled, before tearing off up the stairs up to my room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down on the other side of Jayden, sitting in the stool Rena previously in and just looked at Jayden with a small smirk.

"Julia...what did I just do." he whispered, still sickly pale.

"I think....you let your heart rule your head for a moment, which you never want to do." I started quoting Sherlock, "And accidentally told Rena you love her." I finished. He turned his head rigidly, to look at me.

"What do I do." he whispered.

"Either you both forget it ever happened, and continue on with your life how you always did. Pretending to be just friends who are completely in over your head with each other. Or you talk about it, and make-out." I replied, with a huge smirk on my face. Color drained from his face even more. Which I don't even think is possible..but anyways. I saw him swallow, and he started to say something but Rena bounded back down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Rena asked, obviously faking calmness because the end of the sentence went up in pitch just the tiniest bit.

"Nothing." I responded cooly, sliding off the stool and padded away.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Should we talk about...what...happened...earlier.." I asked Rena, as we sat in her room planning out the party we wanted to have for Spring Break. Rena kept looking at the piece of paper she was writing on, but I could see her face drain of blood.

"Mmm... No, no, no. Not really." she stuttered awkwardly. I chuckled,

"Just asking." I replied. Rena turned her head, a small smile on her face, "And... Did you just quote Psych on me?

"I think you quoted Psych first. And! What type of food should we get?" she asked me, completely changing the topic.

"Chips..American Kind by the way...popcorn...soda..." I listed off, but the comment about chips earned me a chuckle from Rena.

"I figured the American kind." she grinned, "We also need to make sure we get fried stuff with cheese."

"No! I was just gonna have a party without fried stuff with cheese," I said sarcasm dripping in my voice, rolling my eyes.

"Yup," Rena said with a smile, writing down everything that we needed for that to be accomplished.

"And..." I started awkwardly, "Are you sure we... shouldn't... talk about what happened?"

"I'm sure!" she said, her voice raising to almost a squeak.

"Okay," I mumbled, "Good. I think..."

"JULIA!!" the small girl made a noise that shouldn't be possible to make.

"What!" I heard Julia's voice echo up to their room.

"COME HITHER!!" Rena screeched again.

"My goodness girl!" I said taking my hands off my ears, "Boy you can scream!"

"It's one of my special talents," she beamed proudly. A moment later I heard footsteps trampling up the stairs.

"What?" the older twin said breathlessly.

"Is this enough food?" Rena asked, handing her sister the list. Julia's eyes widened,

"Are you sure we're gonna need this much food?" Julia turned her gaze towards Rena.

"Let me see," I stood up and ripped the list out of her hands. My goodness, that is a lot of food, I thought, my eyes widening, "Let me read this out and see if this is it. Alright, Mac and Cheese balls, fried green beans, boneless chicken wings, mozzarella cheese sticks, mini tacos," I smiled at that and glanced at Rena, "queso cheese balls, soy beans?"

"They are delicious. Trust me," Rena cut in.

"Alrighty then. Umm... 3 bags of different kind of chips, tortilla chips, queso dip, salsa, and Ice(The yummy drink), and sierra mist, and root beer." I listed off everything.

"Rena!" Julia scorned, "You forgot the...the..the...ummm.... what are they called?"

"What?"

"The one thing. That's cheesy and delicious and yummy. Ummm...."

"Oh! I know what your talking about! Umm... They are called ummm..." the two sisters conversed, talking back and forth.

"What are they!" I shouted above their constant talking.

"We can't remember what they are called!" Rena cried with wide eyes.

"Jack!" Julia ran out the room shouting her brothers name.

"What?" Jack yelled back.

"Come hither!" she yelled again and ran back into her room.

"Coming!" I heard him talk to his friends on skype quickly. Then heard him running up the stairs, "what is it?"

"Read this list and figure out what's missing from it. It's something that we normally have on fried stuff with cheese nights. But me and Rena can't remember what they are." Julia spoke quickly.

"Oh! I know! It's umm..." Jack trailed off in thought.

"Think!" Rena urged.

"LOADED POTATO SKINS!!!" Jack screeched, and the two girl beamed at him.

"Now..BE GONE!" Julia declared to Jack. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, wanting to stay here, and I shrugged.

"I don't usually argue with them with this kind if stuff." I whispered to him. Jack rolled his eyes, before stomping out of the room angry. "I still think he would've been some help planning the party." I commented, hearing his get down the stairs. The twins just shrugged, amusement glittering in their eyes.

"Now I can get my mom to make an invitation on this website called e-vite, quite nice website, so that's how we can tell everyone. So our house or your house?" Rena rambled,before turning to me. I gave her a sharp look,

"Do you really think my mom would allow me to have a party at my house?" Rena rolled her eyes, before going back to the piece of paper that we were planning stuff on, mumbling to herself about something.

"So our house it is, with Matt, Emma, Nef, Morgana, Jessie and Kade. Anyone else we want to invite?" She questioned, looking at me and Julia. I shared a shared glance with Julia before we shook our heads.

"No, I think that's good." Julia replied. Rena nodded, writing something else down before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well then, let's go have some fun at the store." Rena grinned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how do you wanna divide up the list?" Julia asked me and Rena, once we got inside the store.

"Well...we could split the paper up into three." I suggested.

"The boy is a genius!" Rena exclaimed, grinning at me. I laughed at her comment as Julia folded the paper up neatly, tearing it into thirds.

"So when Rena wrote the list, she split it into categories, like drinks, then frozen stuff and so on. So Jayden you go get the drinks, I'll get the chips and Rena you get the Frozen stuff." Julia explained, handing us the small pieces of paper. "Oh and whoever gets back here first gets to drive home and pick the music." Julia called out over her shoulder, before tearing off. Me and Rena shared amused glances, before tearing off to get out stuff. With my eyes raised the the signs above the isles, navigated through the busy store before finding the drinks isle. I looked at my list just to see what I needed one last time before searching the shelves for the drinks. Seeing as Rena didn't write down all that many types of drinks, I finished quickly. I should go help Rena. I thought to myself, before padding out of the drinks isle to search for Rena. As I searched the isles, this mornings 'incident' with Rena replayed over in my head.

_"No syrup?" I asked Rena, seeing her get her food and sit down at the ledge beside me. Her jaw dropped open, and her fork fell to her plate._

_"I almost forgot!!" She exclaimed, leaping off the stool to get the syrup. She raced back to her stool, leaping back on and in deep concentration as she poured the syrup, her tongue stuck out a bit. I laughed to myself, watching her for a moment, wondering if she could get even more adorable then she was._

_"I love you." I laughed, then froze at the implications of what I just said. Did you REALLY just say that Jayden? I thought myself, mentally slapping myself for my idiocy. I saw her completely freeze up also, and I knew that my face was know completely pale._

I shook my head, ridding my head of the memory, and saw her standing in the Frozen Appetizers isle. "What are you looking for?" I called down to her, and I saw her instantly smile. Smiling to myself, I swung the basket full of drinks as I walked down to her.

"Well I'm down here looking at the mini tacos and I can't decide which kind to get," she replied, looking at the selection of mini tacos in the freezer.

"I know what an easy option is." I grinned to her. She turned her head, and playfully glared at me.

"Well instead of being a smart-Alec you could just tell me what your Brilliant idea is." She replied sassily. I smirked at her, and slung my arm around her shoulder staring at the freezer.

"You could get my favorite kind." I whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look me in the eye.

"I should have thought of that." She grumbled to herself, wiggling out of my arm to get the tacos. "Are you done?" She asked me throwing the tacos in her basket.

"Oi! Be careful with those." I grinned before actually answering her question, "Yea actually, I came to find you to help you finish...but looking in your basket I see you're already done." I finished. Rena chuckled.

"Well come on then. Julia is probably done also." She smiled at me, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the front of the store.


	16. Spring Break- Hinterschmeiter(Hint-er-sh-mie-ter) Style

Jack's POV(Well... To start)  
Monday, April 2nd-Home-5:46p.m.

"GUYS IT'S ALMOST 6 O'CLOCK!!!!" Julia yelled frantically waving her arms, "PEOPLE ARE GONNA START ARRIVING SOON!!"

"AHHH!!!! WE ARE SO NOT READY!!!" Rena screamed joining Julia in panic.

"Girls! Be quiet," Mom scolded, "You don't need to scream. We're all sitting right next to you." My sisters both nodded taking deep breaths.

"Jayden! You need to finish up the basement. Get like twister and other games in the open area. Then set up guitar hero. I mean we need guitar hero," Julia took over and started ordering people around, "Rena! You need to get the fried stuff with cheese in the oven, and just cook one batch. We'll put the other half in later for snacks." Rena saluted playfully with a grin and raced over to the kitchen, "And I can get the rest ready." Jayden nodded briskly, then turned and trampled down the stairs.

"Mom! What kind of music should we put on?" Julia asked with her iPhone in hand.

"Hmm... Why don't you do like classic rock?" She said thinking, "It's kind of a happy medium."

"Alrighty!" Julia bounced at the choice of music, "Hmm... Kansas pandora station? Yes." She plugged in the music and Heat of the Moment by Asia blasted out of the speakers.

_I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
One look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face_

_Do you remember when we used to dance  
And incidence arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung_

_It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

"Boo Yah!" Rena's shout echoed out of the kitchen, "I did it! I got everything in the oven. It should be done in about 30 minutes."

"It was the heat of the moment!" Jayden sang badly as he came up the stairs, "Telling me was your heart meant!"

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
6:01 p.m.  
"TAYAH!!!!!!!! HOLA COMO ESTAS!!!" I shouted ecstatically as my best friend walked in the door. With out knocking, I might add.

"MUY BIEN!!!! Y TU??????" She joined along with the Spanish.

"EXCELANTE!!!! Especially now that you here," I smiled widely.

"How's it been, Julia?" Tayah asked making her way to the couch.

"Great!" I exclaimed, "And Rena has a boyfriend." I said loudly enough for Rena to hear.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Rena shouted, her feet slamming on the floor.

"What's his name?"

"Jayden. And I do not have any feelings for him what so ever."

"Feelings for who?" Jayden asked as he came up the stairs.

"No one!" Rena turned sharply towards the tall boy.

"We were just talking about you!" Tayah said with a smile, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Okay? And who's this?" He asked walking over the new blonde girl.

"Her name is Tayah. She is a very old elementary school friend," I introduced the old friend.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jayden," he stooped to take bow.

"Nice to meet you too," she jumped off the couch to courtesy, playing along. Rena laughed, right as the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Look who has some manners!" I rolled my eyes, glaring at Tayah. I walked over to the door and saw it was Morgana, "MORGANA'S HERE!!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"Who's Morgana?" Tayah inquired leaped over to the door as I opened it,

"Morgana! Meet Tayah. Old elementary school friend. Tayah! Meet Morgana. New high school friend," I said introducing them for each other.

"Cool! And Morgana...." Tayah said drawling out her name, "Merlin?" Morgana's face broke into a grin.

"Yup! Oh!" She said turning to me and Rena, "I saw someone right behind me. Not sure who is was though."

"Cool!" Jayden put his face up next to the window, "Kade's here!"

"Really?" Rena said her head poking up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really?" Rena said her head poking up in interest. I felt a flood of jealousy rush through me. I shook my head slightly to shake the feeling away, She can have feelings for him. I don't care. She can do what she wants. She can have feelings for anyone she wants. I wiped away those thoughts, and a moment before Kade knocked on the door, I swung it open.

"Hello." I grinned at him.

"KADE!!" Rena squealed, bouncing forward to my side, her eyes alight with excitement. I saw Kade's eyes light up also, but I just stepped aside so he could come all the way in.

"Who else is coming?" Kade asked, looking between me, Julia and Rena before his eyes flickered around the room seeing who was already here.

"Um...Jessie, Matt and Nef, and Emma." Rena replied, "Matt, Nef, and Emma are from our school." She explained, seeing Kades look of confusion. He nodded, and threw his sweatshirt off, leaving it in the couch. Rena bounded forward again, and pressed her face to the window, cupping her hands around her face so she could see better outside.

"Anyone else here?" I asked her, walking up behind her, and rested my arm on her head.

"Not tha.." She stopped in mid-sentence letting out a squeal "JESSIE'S HERE!!" She exclaimed, and leaped back to the door and raced outside.

"How come I didn't get that welcome." Tayah pouted, crossing her arms as she leaned on the back of the couch.

"She has her own special way of greeting everyone." Julia grinned.

"So is her way of greeting Jayden a kiss." Tayah teased, her gaze dancing with mischief.

"No actually. We are just friends." I said cooly, right as Rena bounded back in the door with Jessie by her side

"Who's just friends?" Jessie asked, hearing the end of my sentence.

"Me.."

"Rena and Jayden, the to-be couple." Julia answered, cutting me off. Rena started to blush. She was saved by not having to defend herself, when the timer for the food went off.

"I'll check on them." She announced, and quickly raced out of the room to the kitchen.

"Was anyone coming in behind you?" I asked Jessie, changing the topic. Jessie looked at me with amusement,

"Um yea.. There was a car pulling in, and nice way of changing the topic." Jessie laughed, kicking her shoes off. I nodded, before walking to the door waiting for whoever was here to knock on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:20 pm

"And well done Matt for being the last one here!!" I exclaimed, throwing the door open to see Matts face. He rolled his eyes,

"Just let me in will you." He retorted, eyes glowing with amusement. I stepped aside, taking a bow as he walked in.

"So now that everyone is here, we can now get this party started!!!" Rena squealed, bouncing up and down, hanging onto Kade's shoulder.

"Yes!" Tayah jumped up and down, like Rena, getting excited.

"Who's up for guitar hero?" Julia asked grinning.

"Me!" Jayden and Rena said in unison.

"Haha yes!" Matt said looking for everyone else to move, "What?" he said at everyone's looks, "I don't know where the game system is held!"

"This way!" Tayah shouted and led the way down into the basement.

"Nice place!" Kade said in awe at the huge room with a couch and chair facing a wall that had guitar hero projected onto it.

"I know right? This place is ancient. It was made in like 2007 maybe? So almost 8 years," Julia's eyes swam with memories.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Second batch of fried stuff with cheese is ready!" A voice echoed down the stairs followed by footsteps.

"Really?" Kade popped his head up above the edge of the couch.

"No! I just said that to get you guys hungry!" Julia shook her head in disbelief, carrying the two trays of food, "Yes! Of course it is!"

"I'm sorry," he duck his ashamed.

_Killing in the name of!  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Huh!_

_Killing in the name of!  
Killing in the name of_

_And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya_

"Rena! Jayden!" Julia snapped at the two playing guitar hero, "Turn that down, pause it and come get food!"

"Almost done!" Rena called out strumming furiously on the fake guitar.

"I'll take some!" I jumped off the floor and raced over to the trays.

"Of course you would Tayah," Nef called out laughing, "You would never turn down food!" I shot him a glance, my eyes narrowed playfully.

"I'll get you! You should know that." I grinned, my eyes shining.

"Oooh! Something's gonna go down later!" Emma smiled, while grabbing some food.

Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

"Jayden! The foods almost out!" Matt teased his friend.

"Don't you dare!" Jayden retorted sharply, "Julia? Would you be so kind to make sure food will still be there when I get done beating your sisters butt?" My eyes shone at his words and went to go whisper something in Julia's ear. She burst out laughing at my words.

"What?" Jayden turned at the sound of the two girls laughing.

"Nothing! And I would turn back to the screen," I said mischievously.

"Oh shoot!!" he exclaimed while the rest of us were laughing.

"Haha I win!" Rena taunted, sticking her tongue out at Jayden.

"Only because Tayah and your annoyed sister distracted me!" he whined.

"Oh yeah?" she said getting up close to Jayden's face.

"Yeah," Jayden defended, making himself look down at Rena. I glanced at Julia, nodding. We both turned the corner around the couch and got close to their ears.

1... 2... 3..., Julia mouthed to me trying to not laugh.

"And kiss!" We both shouted startling Rena and Jayden, causing them to jump back.

"By the way! You two should still kiss!" Matt said his voice teasing.

"Why? We don't even like each other in that way! We are just friends," Rena defended, jumping over the back of the couch to get the best food ever.

"Yeah sure!" Emma laughed at Jayden's face.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
1 hours later

"Guys! I'm bored! I wanna do something else!" I swung my guitar onto the floor after we finished the song.

"Well what do you want to do," Rena questioned, "Sister dear."

"I don't know? Some sort of game?" I replied flapping my arms.

"What sort of game?" Kade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"OOOH!!!!" Rena exclaimed, "I KNOW!"

"What is it then?" Jayden said, exasperated.

"WE SHOULD PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!" I shouted suddenly.

"What? Why?" Emma looked at Julia in confusion.

"Well duh! Think about it!" Rena said.

"Umm... Still not sure why we should play!" Matt said, "Saying that isn't gonna shoot telepathic thoughts into our heads."

"Okay fine," I sighed, "Think about it this. When are we ever gonna actually go to a real high school party? If we don't play it now then we might not ever play it."

"Yes! We should totally play!" Tayah exclaimed standing up from her position in the couch.

"I'll go find a bottle!" Jayden said and scrambled up the stairs.

"Everyone! Come hither!" I shouted to get everyone's attention. I held my arms out in a circle, "Alright. Everyone put one hand in." Everyone's hands came crashing in the circle that my hands made, "Could someone pretty please put a hand in for me?"

"No one is going to fall for that," Nef said bluntly.

"Really?" Rena tilted her head towards Nef.

"Yep."

"Okay then!" my sister went to grab Nef's hand and she stuck it in the circle.

"Hey! That doesn't count!" Nef whined.

"Yes it does!" Jayden said as he came back down the stairs.

"That so counts," Jessie smiled sweetly at Nef.

"Ugh fine," at Nef's words we sat down in a big circle, while Jayden put the bottle in the middle.

"Alright! Time to play!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes!" I shouted excited for the first round.

"Nef you go first!" Emma taunted.

"I figured," Nef roll his eyes.

"Have fun!" I teased.

"That wasn't necessary Rena," he turned to look at me.

"Just go!" Matt exclaimed impatiently. Nef sighed again and reached in the middle to spin the bottle. The bottle spun slowly and landed on Matt.

"Ugh... I am so gonna regret this," Nef sighed and leaned over and just barely pecked Matts lips.

"That so does not count!" Julia complained, "You have to actually kiss!"

"Are you serious?" Matt stared at my sister. She nodded solemnly, pointing at Nef,

"Go." Nef shot Julia a glare and leaned over and actually kissed Matt properly.

"You figured it out!" Emma clapped sarcastically.

"I am so not doing that again," Nef closed his eyes in regret, sitting back down in his spot.

"Julia! Your turn!" Tayah called out excited to see who her friend would have to kiss.

"Yes!" she shouted out while rolling her eyes. She reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Jessie.

"Come here," Jessie said motioning for Julia. Julia leaned over and kissed Jessie longer than was required.

"You guys can be done now! You now that right?" I called out.

"You know what?" Julia said licking her lips, "That wasn't all that bad!" she winked at Jessie, who in turned burst out laughing.

"Thanks. I'll remember that," Jessie said in a joking tone.

"Alright," Tayah leaned forward to look at Matt and Nef, "Why wasn't your kiss as fun to watch?"

"Umm... I don't know? No homo I guess," Matt smiled.

"Emma! Your turn!" Kade shouted.

"Yay!" Emma squealed, leaning forward to spin the bottle. Guess who it landed on? If you guessed Jayden. You are the big winner! Emma smiled and went to kiss Jayden. But Jayden met her half way smashing his lips into hers. I can't watch this. I thought, I looked around and saw everyone staring at me with sympathy, with Emma and Jayden still kissing. At the sight I felt red hot jealously rushing through my body and I wanted to scream. Finally, but not soon enough, they broke apart breathlessly. 

"Your turn Rena," Julia said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, Emma is a really good kisser, I thought still out of breath.

"Your turn Rena," Julia said in a quiet voice. At her name I turned to look at her. I saw her face stone cold, stealing a glance of fury at me as she leaned forward to spin the bottle.

"Ooh! It landed on Kade! Old lovers kiss," Julia commented.

"Of course it did." I muttered quietly.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Emma urged, her lips red and puffy. Rena had a small smile on her face, so small I barely saw it, before she leaned into Kade and kissed him as if the world was ending. For me, it was. She obviously still had feelings for Kade, and Kade for Rena.

"9...10...11...12...13...14...15," Tayah started counting up as they continued to kiss, "Wow! Good job! 22 seconds," she said with a smile. The time flew by as Tayah spun and kissed Nef, Jessie spun and kissed...me..., Kade spun and kissed Tayah, Emma spun and had to kiss Rena, they both obviously did not enjoy that, Matt spun and had to kiss to kiss Jessie. Finally we reached the end, everyone told Rena that she should spin again. She did. Guess who it landed on?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had convinced me to spin the bottle again.

"Great," I muttered as I stared at Jayden, who I now had to kiss.

"OOH DANG!" Tayah shouted.

"THEY ARE GONNA HAVE TO KISS FINALLY!" Julia squealed, "Jayenna might have to be forced to sail!"

"Haha yes!" Emma giggled, high-fiving Julia. As for me, I was very much not excited. We are best friends. I don't want to kiss him. And if I did, which I might a tiny little bit, I wouldn't want our first kiss to be like this. I stared at Jayden dumbfounded, he obviously didn't like the idea either.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss," everyone around us started chanting, getting louder and louder. We just kept staring at each other. Not sure what to do.

"Come on! Please? For me?" Tayah whined to me. I shook my head finally moving,

"I won't kiss him," I muttered to quietly for anyone to hear.

"What did you say?" Matt asked leaning closer to me.

"I won't kiss him," I said louder, "Not like this. Not ever,"


	17. Spring Break Hinterschmeiter Style-Part 2

**Quick A/N: okay, so for this next bit in Jayden's POV, I had major inspiration. So the only reason that I was actually write this was because I was listening to an amazing song called "Learn to Breath" by TFK. So if you feel listening to that song while reading the first part, then you'll maybe be able to hear...almost the rhythm of the first part. Thank for reading and enjoy the chapter ^-^**

Jayden's POV  
Monday, April 2nd 11:39 pm

I leaned against the wall, my hands resting in my pockets, the scene where everything was ruined running through my head.

_Everyone had convinced Rena to spin the bottle again, and of course it had to land on me. My heart speed up to a million beats per second, and it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest as me and Rena stared at each other from across the circle._

_"OOH DANG!" Tayah shouted._

_"THEY ARE GONNA HAVE TO KISS FINALLY!" Julia squealed, "Jayenna might have to be forced to sail!"_

_"Haha yes!" Emma giggled, high-fiving Julia. As for me, I was very conflicted. Yes, I'll admit I liked her, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Everyone wanted us to kiss, but if we ever did kiss, I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted out first kiss to be special, heat of the moment almost._

_"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss," everyone around us started chanting, getting louder and louder all their voices full of excitement. We just kept staring at each other. Not sure what to do._

_"Come on! Please? For me?" Tayah whined to Rena. I saw her shake her head, and my whole world crumbled to the ground. I saw mouth move, and I knew she muttered something to herself, but it was so quiet no one was able to hear it._

_"What did you say?" Matt asked leaning closer to her._

_"I won't kiss him," She said louder, "Not like this. Not ever." She finalized, and everything I ever believed in came crumbling like a avalanche. I tore my gaze away from hers, and looked to the ground unable to look at her. She's never gonna want to kiss me. I thought in horror, letting out a shaky breath, trying to hide my sadness She did say not like this... My brain fought back, unable to comprehend the fact that any chance of us happening just disappeared. She said not ever...that means..not ever. I let out a deep breath, before saying aloud._

_"I need to go to the bathroom." I said, after moments of shocked silence, before tearing off to the bathroom. I raced in, closing the door behind me, letting out a deep sigh of sadness as I fell to the sink, catching myself with my hands. My head fell the my chest, as I felt the cold tile beneath my hands, and a silent tear fell down my cheek. "I can't believe this." I murmured to myself, lifting my head to look at myself in the mirror. "You'll just have to carry on like nothing ever happened." I vowed to myself, searching my honey-brown eyes in the mirror. I turned the sink on, splashing some water on my face to make sure no one would know that I have been crying. I dried my hands on the towl, my eyes never leaving my own in the mirror. I let out another shaky breath before, pushing away from the sink. I looked at my slightly red eyes once, before heading back out to my friends._

"Jayden? You alright?" A soft voice asked, tearing me from my thoughts. I looked down to where the voice came from and saw Rena's soft features staring up at me worriedly. "You've been standing here for at least 5 minutes, staring at..virtually..nothing." She said, resting a hand on my shoulder. I put on a small fake smile,

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. She glared at me amused.

"You can't lie to me Jayden. I know you too well for that." She looked at me, dropping her hands to her hips. "Now tell me before I force you to come play Freebird with me. That song is impossibly hard for you. And I know it'll make you SOO happy to play it." She grinned, her voice sarcastic. I rolled my eyes, a genuine smile coming to my lips.

"I'm fine." I replied more forcefully, even though deep down I knew I was no where near fine. She just looked at me again,

"Okay okay. Fine. But..just answer me this." She replied. I shrugged my shoulders wanting her to continue "Why did you run off to the bathroom after I said what I said." She asked, avoiding the words that she knew would break both our hearts once again. My heart fell to my feet, cursing the day I met her and let her get so close that she was to read me like an open book.

"I really needed to pee." I grinned at her, making sure to make the grin as genuine as possible even though it wasn't. She rolled her eyes letting out a laugh,

"Liar." She replied, crossing her arms and her eyes glittered with amusement.

"I'm serious!! We were sitting there for a while, and after all the food and drinks I had I honestly really needed to pee." I grinned at her again, an emotionless laugh bubbling out of my chest.

"Okay fine. I'll believe you." I let out an internally sigh of relief but she just had to continue "For now. But you WILL tell me sometime. I don't like being in the dark." I nodded somberly, and her face exploded into a grin again. "And the consequence for not telling me the whole truth, you still get to play Freebird with me." She teased playfully. I rolled my eyes, and at that second before I could even move she grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs to where most of our friends were.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
12:16  
"Rena! Come hither!" I called out from my position on the floor.

"What is it?" she hopped off the couch, and flopped, her face right next to mine.

"Did you get anything off Jayden about why he ran off? I mean I can sorta guess why. But still," I asked in a quiet voice so no one could hear.

"Not really," Rena shook her head.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"Yes I am sure, Julia," she smiled quick, "And why do you think he ran off?"

"He-" I cut myself off before I could continue, "Never mind."

"What?"

"I said never mind," I snapped, Rena recoiled back at my sharp tone, "Sorry. Just never mind okay?" she nodded and pranced back to the couch where she was sitting in the middle of Kade and Jayden. _Story of her life..._ I thought with a smirk.

"I'm hungry!" Tayah sat up suddenly, startling Emma, who was sitting next to her.

"Hungry?" Matt inquired, "I'm stuffed! How can you be hungry?"

"Look at me," Tayah gestured to herself, "I weigh like 100 pounds of nothing. I need so much food to be able to even maintain 100."

"That is no fair," Jessie grumbled.

"Why is it unfair?" I asked.

"Because you three," she pointed to me, Rena, and Tayah, "Can eat basically anything you want and you won't gain any weight."

"Well I am so sorry that I can't go four hours without my stomach literally grumbling," Rena sat up indignantly.

"It's still no fair," Jessie mumbled.

"Well talking isn't gonna make me get fuller. Anyone up for some food?" Tayah asked standing up.

"Me!" Matt, Nef, Rena, and me all chimed in.

"Let's go!" We all starting chilling over each other to reach the stairs.

"Wait," I paused, "we need to be very very quiet. People are sleeping."

"Alright fine," Nef said, "Now move it!" Everyone slowly moved up the stairs.

"Good luck!" Kade called out as he disappeared from sight.

"Thanks. We might need it," Matt muttered loudly.

"Wow. That was so kind of you," Tayah rolled her eyes as we reached the top.

"Remember. Quiet as a mouse," Rena whispered as she opened the door.

"Food!!!!" Tayah whispered loudly.

"Alrighty... What kind of food is there," I murmured, opening the fridge. I felt Tayah come up behind me,

"Strawberries!!"

"Oooh, I might have some dry cereal,"

"What about some pudding?"

"It's over there," voices whispered as they rampaged the cupboards and fridge.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
1:04 a.m.

"Guys... I think Emma and Nef are asleep," I whispered glancing at the two sleeping bodies, "On top of each other..."

"Are you serious?!?" Matt exclaimed in a hushed tone. I gestured over to the sleeping shapes. In the dim light I saw Matt's jaw drop open.

"Never thought I'd see that in my life." Jessie mused.

"Well Rena and Jayden did that just a couple of nights ago." Julia said, looking over to where me and Jayden were sitting next to each other. Once again Matt's jaw dropped to the ground, turning his gaze to the pair. Even in the dim light, I knew that they'd be able to see my deep crimson blush, and I knew that Jayden would have an identical blush.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?" Jessie exclaimed, her voice raising. Instantly all of us shushed her, "Sorry." She winced at her actions, "But seriously?!?" She exclaimed again, her voice hushed this time. Julia nodded, her face showing fake innocence.

"Yes they did." She grinned. I rolled my eyes, starting to say something but Jayden beat me to it.

"We were tired from playing all the games we were and we didn't even really...know." Jayden defended weakly, and I mentally face palmed myself.

"Ooh reeeaaalllyy." Morgana teased, dragging out her words in a playful tone.

"Yes really." I sternly said, glaring at all of my friends even though it was lost in the shadows, "We wouldn't purposely fall asleep like that." I finished, gesturing to the sleeping shapes of Nef and Emma. I faintly saw Tayah roll her eyes.

"But it's not the first time you've done that." Julia said, encouraging the story. I let out a soft growl that only Jayden could hear as the room collectively went 'Awww'. I heard him softly chuckle.

"We should stop inviting Julia to our sleepovers." He breathed softly, so only I could hear, "She only ever exaggerates the story and makes it seem like we were the only ones there." He continued, and in the dim light I saw his eyes glimmering with amusement.

"What I think we should do is wake Emma and Nef and play truth or dare." Matt suggested, turning the subject away from us. The room agreed in a chorus, then Julia stood up, walking over to the sleeping pair, picked up a pillow and slammed it into their bodies. Emma jolted awake, her hair ruffled and eyes wide.

"What was that for!!" She exclaimed, her eyes accusing then realized what position she was in with who and her face turned crimson red.

"Wake your boyfriend up, we are playing truth or dare." Julia replied grinning.

"He's not my boyfriend." Emma muttered as she shook the black haired boy awake.

"So who wants to start?" Tayah asked, as everyone gathered in a circle.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
1:19

"Truth or dare?" I jolted out of my space walk as someone asked me.

"What? Sorry. I was in space," I laughed.

"Julia! What are we playing?" Morgana sighed in exasperation rubbing her eyes.

"Umm... Truth or dare?" I said weakly, my voice raising to a squeak.

"Exactly," she laughed, "So truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Hmm... Truth..." Morgana trailed off, "Oh I got one! Do you like anyone?"

"Really!" Tayah turned to Morgana, "Do you like anyone?"

"That is so cliché!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What? It's a good one for the first truth," she defended.

"No one," I said pointedly, "Wellll..." I winked at Jessie.

"Awwww! So cute!" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Again, Incase I ever need to get out of an awkward situation," Jessie continued, "I'll make sure to remember that."

"No seriously," Morgana laughed.

"I am fairly certain I am aromantic." I said seriously. Morgana nodded as though satisfied with her answer.

"Soo...it's my turn to choose isn't it." I grinned, searching the room for the perfect candidate. My eyes gleamed when I landed on the perfect person, "Nef. Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Umm........" He started, his voice still a little raspy from his sleep, "I think I'll choose dare." He finished, running his hands through his curly hair.

"That's what I was hoping." I gleamed, "Nef, I dare you to kiss Emma." Once I finished the sentence, I saw him visibly stiffen up but his eyes were alive with emotion. Since Emma was sitting right next to him, all he had to do was turn his head the slightest. Emma met him half-way visibly eager to kiss him.

"29..30...31..32..33...I think you guys are good." Jessie commented, looking at her invisible watch. Emma and Nef broke apart a small smile both on their lips, and their hands clasped together as Nef whispered something in her ear.

"Anyways. Nef it's your turn to ask someone." Jayden grinned. Nef brought his hand up to his non-existent beard and began stroking it as though in deep thought as his eyes searched the room.

"Jayden, Truth or Dare?" Nef asked, turning his gaze to his best friend.

"Um...I'll play it safe for now and say Truth." Jayden replied. Nef nodded and once again went into deep thought, searching his brain for a question.

"How long was your last relationship?" Nef asked after a few moments of silence. I saw Jayden's eyes flicker over to Rena for a split second before replying.

"It was 1 or so years."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jessie's POV  
"It was one or so years.' Jayden replied, answering Nefs dare. After a few questions I started zoning out but when someone asked Rena Truth or Dare I decided to actually start listening in.

"Rena, Truth or Dare." Morgana asked, her eyes flickering over to Rena. I looked at my best friend, hoping that she'd pick Truth, since I knew everyone that didn't know her all that well, had one specific Dare in mind.

"Umm...I think I'll take the risk and do Dare." Rena grinned, and I mentally cursed in my mind. _Please don't do that dare. Please don't do that dare._ I chanted in my brain.

"I dare you...to..." Morgana trailed off, pretending to go off into thought before continuing, "I dare you to kiss Jayden." She finished, and I saw Rena clench her fist in anger. My eyes caught her gaze nervously, and hoped that she wouldn't blow up like I thought she would.

"Um..Mor.." I started nervously, but Rena cut me off.

"Will you guys please stop doing this." Rena started, awfully cool for someone in her position. "I know you guys all want me and Jayden to get together and kiss but I doubt that if you guys trying to force it on us it'll actually happen." Her eyes wandered around the group, her voice dripping with ice. "I'll admit. Even I toy with the idea do getting together with him, but that's just toying. What we have is just friendship." She continued.

"But we.." Morgana defended,

"BUT YOU WHAT?!?! YOU GUYS ARE SO CAUGHT WITH YOUR LITTLE FANTASIES AND YOUR SHIPS HAVE YOU EVER STOPPED TO THINK THAT WE ARE ACTUALLY REAL PEOPLE?!?!" Rena screamed, tears starting to leak down her face as she leaped up to her feet and tore out of the room. Everyone went silent as she raced up the stairs, and you could hear a pin drop until the front door slammed shut.


	18. Well There Goes the Fun

Rena's POV  
April 3rd, 1:33 am(same night)

My feet carried me up the stairs, through the house and out the door, with tears falling down my face. I ran blindly until I got to one of the trees in the yard and I collapsed against it falling onto the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest, thoughts racing 90 miles per hour through my head. "Why do they have to force this on us. Shouldn't it just happen if it's meant to happen." I murmured softly to myself, my breathing slowing down and my anger slowly fading as I sat out under the wide expanse of stars. I closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh, cool air and they snapped open when I head the door push open.

"Rena? You okay?" A soft hesitant voice asked, and I instantly recognized Jayden. I let out a sigh, turning my head to see his. Even in the dark, I could see his eyes were full of compassion and sympathy but those were the last things I needed.

"You are the last person I would want to see right now." I hoarsely said, but regret pooled my chest the moment the words were out.

"I can go back inside if you'd like to be alone longer." He replied, sadness lacing his tone as he turned away and padded back to the door.

"But you are the only person I would want here right now." My voice soft, hoping he'd hear.

"You'd actually want me to stay with you?" He asked, his voice full of hope. A smile came to my lips.

"Yeah." A smile lit his face and he walked back over to me and slid down onto the soft grass next to me, his shoulder touching mine.

"You alright?" He asked softly, his hand wrapping around mine shoulders, pulling my close for comfort. I shook my head softly against his chest.

"I just wish they'd leave things alone." I murmured, closing my eyes, taking comfort in his familiar scent.

"I do too." He whispered, his lips moving against my head. A thought came to my head, and I lifted my head so I could see his eyes as I spoke.

"Why'd you come after me? Didn't Julia want to come? Or Jessie?" I questioned, and a smile tugged the corner of his lips.

"Oh they did, so we did a rock, paper; scissors contest to see who would go." He chuckled softly. I rolled my eyes in amusement before letting my head fall back to his shoulder.

"Of course you did." I murmured softly, closing my eyes once more. Me and Jayden sat in comfortable silence, just sitting in the night with the stars glittering over us.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me. I smiled, glad that I had someone who really cared.

"I'm sure." I assured him, "I just...." I trailed off before continuing, "I just don't like that they can never leave it alone..." I let out a sigh, "Especially with something like this." I murmured, and felt his heart speed up a little beneath my ear. I let out a soft chuckle, and lifted my head. "Did you know it's hard to control your heart with something like this." I murmured softly in his ear, and a giant blush crept up his face. I grinned at him, before reaching down into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's a bit to quiet. I'm putting on some music. T swizzie?" I questioned. Jayden shrugged,

"I don't care. Just don't do a song with too much lovey-Dover stuff." He said. I nodded, scrolling through my playlist to find the perfect song to start with.

_Oh Oh Oh.  
Oh-oh._

_Stand there like a ghost shaking from the rain (rain).  
She'll open up the door and say "Are you insane ('ane)?"  
Say it's been a long 6 months  
And you were too afraid to tell her what you want._

_"This song? Really?" Jayden exclaimed. I shrugged, a grin lighting my face as I leaned my head back down onto his shoulder, and sang quietly along._

_And that's how it works.  
That's how you get the girl.  
And then you say._

_I want you for worse or for better,  
I would wait forever and ever,  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together.  
I would wait forever and ever._

_And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl...  
Oh._

_And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl..._

_Remind her how it used to be (Yeah, yeah)  
With pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks (cheeks)  
Tell her how you must have lost your mind. (Uh-uh)  
And you left her all alone, and never told her why (why)._

_By now even Jayden was singing(badly) along with the song under his breath.  
"So I guess this song isn't all that bad." I teased, and a small blush lit up his face._

_"I guess." He muttered under his breath, and I chuckled._

_And that's how it works.  
That's how you lost the girl.  
And now you say_

_I want you for worse or for better,  
I would wait forever and ever (ever and ever),  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together (together).  
I would wait forever and ever (ever and ever)._

_And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl...  
Oh._

_And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl... (Yeah, yeah)_

_And you could know (Oh-oh Oh Oh)  
That I don't want you to go oh-oh.._

_Remind me how it used to be.  
Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks.  
And say you want me.  
Yeah..._

_And then you say,  
I want you for worse or for better (for worse or for better),  
I would wait forever and ever,  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together.  
I want you forever and ever._

_And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl.  
Oh.  
[x4]_

_That's how it works.  
That's how you got the girl._

Once the song finished, I reached my hand down and turned the music down a bit so it was just background noise.

"Should we go in soon? They'll be wondering where we are." Jayden said, turning his gaze to me as I Know Places played softly. I shook my head fiercely.

"Screw them." I muttered. Jayden just chuckled,

"Okay fine. Random Questions? We still have little things we can learn about each other." He smiled.

"I like the idea. Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes first." I suggested, bringing my hand up into position.

"2 out of 3" He gleamed, and I rolled my eyes as we started playing.

"Okay fine." I muttered.

"Aha!!" He exclaimed, winning the last round and I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"It's almost 2am. People are sleeping." I whispered harshly in his ear. I took my hand off his mouth, "Now just start." I mumbled grumpily, irritated that I lost.

"Well someone is a sore loser." He whispered playfully, pulling me back into his arms. I rolled my eyes, even though the gesture was lost in the darkness. "Hmmm.. What's a good question.." He murmured to himself. "Ooh I got one, do you remember your last dream?" He asked.

"Umm..yes actually." I replied, thinking back to my dream a couple of nights ago.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"One question at a time mister." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay fine, Your turn!"

"Who was your very first crush?" I asked him, after I thought a bit.

"Um that was actually a girl named Chloe. She went to my church a bit before she moved, but that was like.....when I was 7." He answered, a grin on his face, "Who was your first crush?" He shot back.

"The first one I actually acknowledged and wanted to act on but didn't was a dude named Will back in fifth grade. He even had long hair like you." I responded, ruffling his hair.

"So guys with long hair catch your eye.... have I caught your eye yet?" He asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow. I glared at him,

"Not yet." I mumbled irritably.

"Ooohh there's a yet in the sentence." He teased, and I smacked his arm.

"Shut up." I muttered. Jayden chuckled,

"Alright alright. I won't ask anymore." He softly said, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked. I shook my head,

"It never happened to me so no. I don't believe in love at first sight. That's a fairy tale thing. Just for kids," I responded. "Did you ever have any fish?" I asked him bringing the questions back to being silly.

"No actually. I've just had a dog." He told me. "Um...What do you love about yourself?" He asked, I raised my eyebrow at him "What?!?! Can I not do a deep question??" He exclaimed, and I chuckled.

"I guess you can." I murmured, "But I think....one thing I love about myself is that I'm a huge Nerd." I grinned.

"Of course you would." He muttered to himself. "Your turn!"

"Um....What's your favorite part about today?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Sitting here with you." He murmured. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Really?"

"Really." He responded, his voice soft, "Now enough of the chick-flick moments." He announced, using a quote from Supernatural. "Have your ever swore?" He asked, turning the questions away from the deep.

"Yes actually." I grinned, "Once back in fifth grade. We were playing Dare, Dare, Kiss or Swear with one my 'friends' in her hot tub. It was...not fun."

"Seriously?!?!? You've sworn once." He asked, surprise in his voice.

"Seriously. Except for the word hell, which in my brain, doesn't count." I grinned. He chuckled,

"Wow. A tenth grader who has sworn once in her life. Amazing." He mumbled to himself.

"My turn!!" I exclaimed, "What is the strangest situation you've ever been in?" I asked.

"Um..funny story..so it was back when I was still coming to terms that I liked the girl back at church and a family friend was over and there was one of those quizzes where it was like..a girls quiz where you press a lot of questions and see what type of guy you like. And I'm sitting in my living room with my family and my mom asks if I feel like taking the quiz. So I say 'Why on earth would I take a quiz for girls.' And my mom goes and says 'Just pretend your taking it for Katie' And..it was just awful." He told me, he cheeks turning a little red. I burst out laughing.

"That is ridiculous!!" I exclaimed.

"I know." He laughed. Right then the front door swung open to show Julia.

"Hey lovebirds!" she called out softly.

"Get out of here!" I called crossly, "I'm still mad," I suppressed a smile and turned my head away from the door

"Sure, I'll tell them that," Julia smirked, turning to close the door.

"Wait!" I shouted before she could close the door, "Tell who! And what?"

"Everyone, and that you and Jayden are having a moment out here." she laughed.

"Alright," I stood up quickly and grabbed my sisters arm, "I'm kidnapping you,"

"But!"

"Ah! No buts. I'm kidnapping you,"

"Jayden! Help!" she squealed as I dragged her over to our tree.

"I'm sorry!" Jayden jumped away from the tree, "I can't. Otherwise Rena will kidnap me too!"

"Wait..." I paused my dragging, "I already have! Mwahahaha."

"What! No you didn't! I came out here on my own accord!" he retorted, jumping out of my grasp.

"Oh stop!" Julia called out suddenly.

"What?" I froze.

"I love this song! Turn it up," she said, grabbing my phone out of my hands, clicking the volume button.

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time.  
All the time._  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I watched as the two sisters harmonized perfectly to this song, singing their hearts out. Quietly, I might add. But it was still beautiful.

"Beautiful," I clapped. I froze in mid-clap as my brain comprehended what the words of the song were saying.

"What?" Rena tilted her head.

"This song is almost perfect of what my old relationship was like," I muttered to quiet for them to hear.

"What did you say?" Julia asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head to clear and Rena stared at me in suspicion, "Nothing!"

"Okay," Julia shrugged in defeat.

"I'm sitting!" Rena announced and slid down the tree again. Julia and I copied her movement sliding down on either side her.

"Are you sure your okay?" Julia asked her voice full of sympathy.

"Yah. I'm fine," Rena's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." Julia's head leaned down until it rested on her sister shoulder.

"It's not your fault," she murmured, her head coming onto Julia's.

"It kind of is," Julia sighed deeply.

"No it's really not," I said voicing my opinion.

"Really?" Julia sat up and turned to face me, her voice hardening, "It is. I started this whole thing. I just get caught up in my thoughts and wants. I never stop to think what I might be doing to you guys."

"Hell! I could be torturing your minds with my words and I wouldn't even notice. Some day I will push past the limits of how much you guys can be put through and you'll just stop. What will I Do? Probably what I've been doing these past months." she continued, her voice raising. It dropped, "Kill you slowly."

"Julia," Rena pleaded, "Its really not your fault,"

"Don't," Julia stood up and stormed back into the house.

"Julia," Rena whimpered burying her head into my chest.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone snored softly in the basement because they had fallen asleep waiting for the others,

"Well... they aren't back yet. Wonder what they're doing?"


	19. It's Not Your Fault

Rena's POV  
12:36 noon-April 3rd-Twin's House

"Bye! I am officially kicking you guys out! Tayah, Jayden you guys stay. The girls might need some help cleaning up," my Mom said sternly, waving her arms towards the door.

"But mom!" I whined, "It's only 12:37!"

"Yes. And my house is trashed. Everyone. GO!" she shouted. There was a collective sigh as everyone left the house.

"Bye Morgana, Kade, Jessie, Nef, Matt, and Emma!" Julia waved at everyone.

"See y'all later!" Tayah called out from her position on the stairs next to me.

"Bye!" I called out.

"Now. You four," Mom turned her gaze towards the four of us, "Start cleaning!" She stalked away, sitting on the couch, giving the four of us death glares.

"Ugh! Fine," Julia groaned, picking up on of the trash bags at our feet.

"Let's make it fun!" I grabbed a trash bag, "Whoever gets the fullest bag in 10 minutes gets to sit out the rest of the time. AND NO CHEATING BY DUMPING OUT OTHER BAGS, PULLING GARBAGE OUT OF SOMEONES ELSE BAG, ETC!" I looked at Tayah.

"Hey!" Tayah defended, "What did I do!"

"Ha. Your funny Tayah," Jayden scoffed, grabbing his own bag.

"I'm serious!" she whined.

"I made those rules almost specifically for you. You're the one who would do that anyways," I smiled.

"Ready!" Julia shouted staring at an invisible watch, "Set! Go!" We all raced off too different sections of the house.

"I'm gonna win!" Tayah shouted enthusiastically, picking up food scraps and wrappers.

"Your so funny! I'm the one who's gonna win!" Jayden grabbed a pile of used napkins and threw them into the bag.

"Nope! You are so not gonna win guys. 'Cause I already have," I smirked, staring at the huge pile of garbage in a corner.

"What! No way!" Julia raced over to where I was, gaping at the garbage.

"Hey! Get away from here! This is my garbage." I shoved her away and speedily put the garbage into my bag.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"I win!" I laughed, comparing my bag with the others.

"No you didn't! I did!" Rena complained, holding her bag next to mine.

"See?" I smirked.

"Yah okay. But just because you won, doesn't mean you won't have to do others cleaning stuff, Jayden," she said mischievously.

"What no!?" I shouted, "What do I have to do?"

"You have to find all of the dishes around the house. That to be honest, weren't supposed to be used, and put them into the dishwater," Julia said triumphantly, crossing her arms.

"BUT I WON!!!" I shouted.

"Yes. And we said you get to sit out of cleaning up garbage. Not dishes." Rena said, her eyes twinkling.

"Teehee," Tayah giggled.

"Fine," I stomped out of the room to find dishes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------

_10:35 April 3rd_

_"It alright. Julia once and for all. It is not your fault," Jayden started sombrely, "And also Rena it's not your fault either that you haven't fallen for me yet." he finished with a smirk._

_"Hey! No forcing remember?" I slapped his arm playfully._

_"I'm sorry I overreacted last night. I think I was just tired. Well..." Julia smiled._

_"Hug it out?" Jayden offered. I smiled and lifted my arms wide. We all converged into one hug._

_"Never again," Julia said, her voice muffled. About minute passed before,_

_"The dead bodies have awoken from their slumber!" Tayahs voice called out from up the stairs. I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see it. I bounded up the stairs, leaving Julia and Jayden behind._

_"Who is all up here?" I asked her._

_"Uhhh...I believe Matt, Morgana and Jessie. I haven't seen Emma and Nef quite yet, or they are up here and they just haven't shown their faces to me." Tayah replied. I nodded, then a split second after I heard a piercing scream and Emma flew past Julia and Jayden on the stairs and stop in front of me and Tayah bouncing up and down._

_"I can't believe it!!!!" She shouted, laughing, "JAYDEN IS UP BEFORE NOON ON A NON SCHOOL DAY!!"_

_"Now. Emma. That's not very nice," Jayden rolled his eyes in laughter._

_"But it's true!" I smiled, "You Mr. Stay awake until 3 o'oclock even if you just at home. I try calling you, and your still sleeping at 11:30. Almost every single weekend!"_

_"Children of mine and those who are not, come to the dining room for breakfast." I turned my head to my moms voice._

_"No wonder it smelled so good!" Jessie took a huge whiff and smiled in delight, "Cinnamon roll!"_

_"Ooo!" Matt exclaimed rushing through the kitchen to the dining room._

_"So mature of you Matt!" Nef mock scolded his friend._

_"What!" Matt looked up from dishing, "I like cinnamon rolls!" I let out a laugh and raced over to start dishing myself. By the witness I sat down I have a scoop of scrambled eggs with cheese, vanilla yogurt with strawberries, raspberries, and black berries._

_"Food!" Jayden exclaimed as he finally was able to dish. A few minutes passed as people got their food and sat around the table._

_"Nef! Don't you have something to ask someone?" Matt asked, a grin lighting up his face._

_"Oh yah..." Nef blushed._

_"Well spit it out!" Tayah said._

_Nef took a deep breath, "Okay," his voice hitching with nervousness._

_"Hello?" Julia snapped her fingers in front of Nef's face, getting him out of his daze._

_"Oh yah! Okay," he turned to face Emma who was sitting across from him._

_"Yes?" Emma spoke, knowing that it towards her now._

_"Wouldyouliketogotodinneronfriday?"_

_"What?" Emma was bouncing in her seat in excitement, "You spoke too fast."_

_"I said," Nef took another deep breath, "would you like to to dinner with me on Friday?"_

_"Yes. I would love to go!" Emma squealed in excitement after she finished speaking._

_"Yay!" Jessie threw her hands up, "CONFETTI! NEF HAD THE NERVE TO FINALLY SPEAK HIS MIND!!" Nef blushed, rubbing the back of neck in embarrassment._

_"What time?" Kade asked trying to help Nef along._

_"Oh yah! Emma. I'm open all night. What about 7:30?"_

_"That works perfect," Emma smiled._

_"This is so going on the school website!" Morgana smiled, whipping out her phone, typing furiously._

\------------------------------------------------------------Present Time------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled at the new memory as I put all the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Jayden Wayne!" Rena called out, "The mother is letting us go of our duties."

"Haha yes!" I shouted in relief.

"She saw how hard we were working and let us go. Anyways. The house is mostly clean now." Tayah dried her hands on a towel, coming up behind her friend.

"Yup!" Julia bounced up to the other side of Tayah, so the friend was in the middle, "Now we can show Tayah how far you've gotten on Supernatural!"

I grinned at her words and the four of us raced back down the stairs to the basement.

**A/N I apologise for having such a short chapter. Me and my sister completely ran out of ideas for this part. And sorry that is took long for us to update... Oh well... Hope you enjoyed! Me and my sister are having so much fun writing! And yes. I must thank SuperWhoMerLock16 (my sister) for helping me along with this. Without her this story would've been completely impossible! (She is my sister. The one that for some reason I have never mentioned for some reason.) Teehee. Again. Hope you all enjoyed! Just a little btw. Voting and commenting always always always keeps our spirits up with this story! No pressure or anything...  
Love you all!  
-Jae**


	20. Oops...

Rena's POV

Jayden's House-11:49-April 5th

"Oh shut up!" Jayden laughed, and my jawed dropped in fake shock.

"I will not be shushed!!" I exclaimed, stalking up to him. I could feel his breath on my lips as he looked down at me with indignation.

"I could make you shut up in two seconds flat and I wouldn't have to say a word." he breathed so softly, I wasn't sure that was what I heard. I heard Julia let out a small gasp as my heart started pounding so loud I was sure he could hear it. His honey brown eyes, staring directly into mine, dilating.

"AND CUT!!" We both broke out of our trance, turning towards Julia, "That was great guys! Perfect I would say. But maybe not so much sexual tension. Remember. Your just acting,"

"Yah okay! Come Rena! We should redo that scene. But like she said, " his voice dropped to a whisper, "Not so much sexual tension," he said pointedly, "Remember?" I couldn't place the tone of his voice. Then my thoughts flew back to the night of the party. The words I said that should never have been spoken,

"Yah..." I trailed off, my voice struggling to hide the regret, "I remember."

"Good!" At that point Julia lost her composure and burst out laughing, her hands gripping her stomach. Me and Jayden joined in laughing hysterically.

"Now... Where were we?" Jayden said, still recovering from the laughter.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jayden's POV

3:43-April 2nd- Rena's House

"Let's make cookies!" Rena sat up suddenly, clicking pays on the PS3 remote.

"Wait. Why?" I turned my head towards her in confusion, "We are right in the middle of this episode! The season finale!"

"Yah so?" Rena retorted, a half- smile lighting up her face, "We can make cookies!" She squirmed, barely containing her excitement.

"Ugh! Fine!" I sighed, giving in, "But only make cookies. We will not get distracted. alright?"

"Alright!" she jumped over the back of the couch and disappeared up the stairs.

"That girl! I will never get how she can get so excited!" I laughed following her up the stairs.

"Took your time," Rena called over from her spot on the kitchen counter, which I might add, she found surprisingly fast, "I've been waiting here for ages!" She exaggerated.

"I'm not the one who took forever. You are the one who Sonic-ed your way up here," I said making my way to here she was sitting.

"Oh right..."

"Now! I thought we were gonna make cookies."

"We are! I was just waiting for you!" she let out a laugh, jumping off the counter.

"Where is everything? And don't we need a cookbook?" I asked, looking at her starting to gather the ingredients.

"The flour is in the tall cabinet, the sugars are over near the garage thingy mabob. And I can get the rest. And no. We do not need a cook book. Me and Julia have baked cookies so many times that we have memorised the recipe.

"Oh... And where is Julia?" I asked, "Wouldn't she like to join us?"

Rena threw her head back exasperated as she climbed the stove to get coconut oil, "She's at practice. I told you that earlier. And get the ingredients!" I quickly jumped at her voice, and scrambled over the the tall cupboard to grab the flour. I made my way over to the sugar jars, setting the flour on the counter. I peeked inside all the jars finding the White sugar and the brown sugar, then moved to where I set the flour.

"So what next?" I looked at her questioning.

"We mix the wet ingredients, and just... Like... Um.... Sift? I think that the word. The dry ingredients." she said as she started to separate the wet and dry ingredients.

"Wait! Isn't sugar a dry ingredient? I mean... It is wet," I grabbed her wrist as she moved the sugar to the wet ingredients side.

"Dumbo," Rena muttered under her breath, her eyes twinkling.

"What did you say?" I shot her a glare.

"I called you a dumbo." she said mischievously.

"Why," I straightened my back so I had even more of a height advantage.

"Because that's what you are."

"Alright!" I glanced at the bucket of flour sitting on the counter, "That's it." I reached for the bucket, taking off the lid.

"Jayden." She warned her voice low, but my eyes glimmered with mischief as I lifted a handful of flour and threw it at her. "JAYDEN!" She squealed as the flour landed on her clothes and in her hair. She tried brushing it off, but it failed and her hands dropped to her sides in disappointment. "Oh you're getting it now." She growled, reaching both hands into the jar, taking out a huge clump of flour and dropping it on my head. She stepped back from me, a grin on her face. "Masterpeice!!" She exclaimed. My mouth formed a thin line.

"That was uncalled for!" I exclaimed taking another handful of flour and throwing it at my bestfriend. Pretty soon it was a full out flour war and the white powder was all over the kitchen and I was in mid throw when I saw Rena's mom step onto the stairs and shock covered her face and my hand froze.

"Jayden! Rena! What I'm the world are you doing??!?!" She exclaimed, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Making cookies?" Rena squeaked, dropping the flour that was in her hands. Her mom just glared at us, putting her hands in her hips.

"You'll be cleaning this up, but after you clean yourselves up." She said sternly, before stalking to the back door to go onto the deck where Rena's dad was. I turned my gaze over to Rena,

"Oops," she whispered barely restraining her laughter, we stared at each other before we burst out laughing.

"So how are we gonna do this." Rena said, after our laughing fit. I put my hand to my chin stroking my non-existent beard.

"Very good question." I murmured, "Well let's go then." I said, walking past Rena, grabbing her wrist to drag her with me and she let out a squeak.

"Both of us?!?" She asked, her voice in a high pitch, and a huge crimson blush rose on her face. A laugh escaped my lips, unable to control it anymore.

"Do you..really think I'd do that?!?" I said between laughs, and her blush grew even more red.

"You..are a great big..." She trailed off, slapping my arm lightly.

"Buuuut...since you mentioned it..." I started.

"JAYDEN!!" She exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands and I started laughing again.

"I have an idea though. Go get your swimsuit and meet me here in 5 minutes." I told her, before racing away outside.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I turned into our driveway and slammed on my breaks.

"What the crap are they doing," I stared at the Rena and Jayden spraying water at each other.

"Stop!" Rena squealed blocking her face.

"No! You still have some flour on your face. I must get it off!" Jayden laughed, continually hitting my sisters face.

I slowly drove up the driveway, rolling down my window as I pulled up closer to the water fight, "If a single drop of water hits this car. Somebody's gon' die," I shouted.

"Yes sir!" Jayden let go of the spray nozzle on the hose so the water stopped, "No water on your car! Sir!" He saluted, a mocking grin resting on his face.

"Oops," Rena said freezing, her hand on the spray nozzle. Jayden glanced over to the side of the car where she was standing.

"Oops indeed," Jayden nodded grimly, his gaze reaching my hateful one.

"Rena!" I opened try door quickly racing around the car to her, "TIME TO DIE!"

"No! It was an accident!" she screamed running away, her bare feet slapping on the block-top, "I swear! I'm sorry!"

"Stop! She did nothing wrong," Jayden grabbed both my shoulders, stopping me.

"No! She will die!" I pressed forcefully against his grip, struggling to break free

"No! I'm innocent!" Rena giggled.

"Take me instead! I was the one suggested the water fight!" Jayden dropped the hose, his hands raising up above his head.

"No, Jayden! Don't do this!" Rena shouted racing up behind him, "You have so much to live for!"

"I must," Jayden bowed his head in defeat, "It is my duty to protect you, my lady."

"Mwahaha!" I laughed maniacally, throwing my head back, reaching down to grab the hose, "Any last words, knight?" I sneered, razing the hose to his face.

"No. I am finished," the knight raised his arms, dropping his head back.

"Say goodbye, Lady Rena,"

"Goodbye. Sir Jayden. I am sorry that you have fallen to the hunter as prey." I grinned at her words and squeezed the lever, water shooting out, his the knight in the face.

"I am so sorry, My Lady!" Sir Jayden fell to his knees as the water hit him, "I tried to fulfil my duty! I have failed you!"

"No! You didn't fail me," Lady Rena raced to his side, gripping the Knights hand tightly in hers, "You did everything right." She dropped her head on his chest as he took his last breaths.

"Goodbye, Lady Rena. But before I go. I have to say this this," He paused taking a shuddering breath, "Lady....Rena... I...." he went limp, letting go of her hands.

"Mwahahaha!" I laughed at the Lady's despairing wails, "I have won!"

"You.... Murderous.... Bas-" her words cut off as she lunged for me, tackling me to the ground.

"Why did you do this!" she pounded on me, "He was my friend! My protector! And you killed him!" she screeched.

"And! Pause!" I shouted. Rena froze, her right hand in the air.

"That was some role playing!" Jayden laughed, sitting up from playing dead.

"You did well. Played along when you were supposed too," I nodded approvingly. I glanced at Rena, "I give you permission to keep him."

"I don't need any keeping!" he said indignantly, standing up.

"Well," Rena shrugged, a smile playing on her lips.

"I may be dead, my Lady," Jayden growled playfully, "but I will come back from the veil and haunt you."

"You wouldn't dare," Rena gasped.

"I dare."

**A/N So sorry for taking 20 years to get this chapter uploaded. Me and my sister had a lot of trouble finding enough content to get a decently long chapter. PLEASE FORGIVE.**

**Anyways, I only have 4 more days of school! YAY!! Then summer has come. I honestly feel that it will fly by like nobody's business. Ugh. I just need to embrace the summer. BUT SUMMER!!!**

**And if you have any requests for something you think will go well. I am always open for suggestions.**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY!!**


	21. That Dreaded Monday Morning

So basically Spring Break was one big long party. There was beer(not opened though. God forbid we drink actual beer. Well that and I would no longer exist if I did. My parents would kill me), food fights, water fights, friends, heartbreak(none planned or even wanted), love(50/50 between wanted and unwanted), and mush all that together making the Spring Break that me, my sister, and my best friend just experienced(incase your confused Jayden is the best friend). Nothing could have been better to be quite honest. There were no longer any misunderstanding, no sexual tension(well that part may be a lie) and it was all just fun. Then came today...the dreaded Monday morning.

 

Rena's POV

April 7th, Monday Morning

 

BEEP BEEE BEEP BEEP

 

I groggily raised my head, reaching my hand out blindly to turn off the alarm. I'm pretty sure those things were created by Lucifer himself.... My hand slammed down on the snooze button, and my head fell back onto my soft cushy pillow. I let out a huff through my nose before pushing myself into a sitting position. "I hate Monday mornings." I grumbled to myself, sliding out of my bed. I quickly changed out of my pjs and into some real clothes before sauntering downstairs. I stumbled sleepily into the kitchen where my brother Jack was making some breakfast for himself. "Where's Julia?" I asked him, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

 

"That is a very good question." he answered back as he poured the milk into his cereal. I let out a groan of exasperation as I started over to the cupboards to find some food.

 

"Good morning sunshine! The earth says hello!" A cheery voice exclaimed from behind me.

 

"I swear we switched personalities." I mumbled, "Usually I'm the one with astounding energy and you are the one sauntering around exhausted." Julia just shrugged, walking over to me and slung an arm around my shoulder.

 

"Jack! Need a ride to school?" Julia asked, switching her attention over to our little brother. Jack pondered for a second before replying,

 

"Yea sure! If you can." he replied. Julia nodded curtly, then her arm slipped from my shoulder to let me continue making my own breakfast. Having the attention taken off of me for a moment my mind was able to make a decision of what to have for breakfast and walked sleepily over to the cupboard and pulled out Honey Nut Cherrios.

 

"Don't you have those like every day?" Julia asked me as I poured the cereal into a bowl. I shrugged my shoulders,

 

"I like them." I answered curtly. Julia rolled her eyes.

 

"Since sleeping beauty here slept a little late we leave in 10 minutes." Julia said to me and Jack before racing off up the stairs. I let out a sigh quickly finishing my breakfast before slowly making my way up the stairs to brush my teeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julia and I sauntered into school after dropping off Jack at the middle school and split up so we could find our lockers. As my locker came into view a smile appeared on my face where I saw a familiar shape waiting by it. "JAYDEN!!" I screeched as I got within earshot and he grinned enveloping me into a friendly hug. My arms wrapped around him and I breathed in the familiar scent before pulling away.

 

"So how has been the last..." he trailed off, as he checked his imaginary watch "12 hours without me?" He asked snarkily. I sent an amused glare.

 

"It. Was. Awful." I replied sarcastically, my smile disappearing into a fake frown. He laughed quietly and I did my locker combo and threw my backpack in. "How'd you sleep?" I asked him as we started on our way to our first class.

 

"Pretty good. Although I had a pretty wicked dream." He grinned.

 

"Your just gonna have to tell me later." I grinned at him.

 

"How was yours?" he countered.

 

"Pretty good....once I fell asleep that is." I replied.

 

"Hard time falling asleep?" I nodded, "What time did you actually fall asleep then?" He finished, wrapping his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

 

"I actually sent to bed at 11:00 but then the time I actually fell asleep was 1:30." I replied to him. His smile fell into a small frown.

 

"You should text me next time you can't sleep." He murmured, "I've heard I'm very therapeutic." He joked trying to make a serious moment funny and I let out a small chuckle, resting my head on his shoulder. Once we got to our class I pulled away from his side quickly, not wanting to be seen to much in that position as it would cause gossip. We walked into class and slid into our desks, and I tapped my pencil on my desk impatient for class to start,

 

"I have a very important and very serious question for you." I leaned forward over my desk.

 

"Yes?" he turned, staring at at me intensely.

 

"Do you like tacos?" I asked, struggling to keep from smiling like an idiot.

He stared blankly at me as if trying to comprehend how stupid of a question I just asked.

 

"Jayden! I asked a question," I giggled, still trying, and failing, to remain serious.

"You're joking right?"

 

"No! Do you like tacos?" I repeated, and all attempts of trying to remain serious crumbled as I burst out laughing.

 

"I can't believe you would ask that. How many times have I told you the answer to that question?" Jayden started laughing.

 

"You still haven't answered my question!"

 

"Alright. Fine," his face turned serious, "I would sell my soul for tacos." He finished, and my face dropped into fake shock.

 

"Selling your soul to Crowley would not be any good considering it's just die tacos." I said, managing to say that one line in my fake seriousness before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

 

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

 

We both struggled to stop laughing as Mrs. G walked into the room, and eventually we both calmed down enough so that we wouldn't get in trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I plopped down in my new seat for 3rd hour, letting out a sigh as i met Jayden's gaze all the way across the room. He just gave me a small shrug before turning his gaze back to the front of the room.

 

"You'd better not stare wistfully at him all day." A girl named Nikole whispered to me. I chuckled.

 

"I do not stare wistfully." I replied quietly to my friend. She just rolled her eyes leaning back in her desk. I smirked seeing that I win the tiny disagreement, and leaned back in my own desk. I yawned, tiredness creeping back into me but I was jolted awake when a small buzz came from my pocket. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked it on to see who the text was from.

 

One New Message-Jayden

**"so now I have a very serious question for you..."**

 

The message said. Rolling my eyes I opened my phone and typed a response.

 _"I will NOT text you in class, Mister."_ I closed my phone but only few seconds later came another buzz.

 

**"Awww, please just one question?"**

 

 _"Give me one good reason too."_ I replied, this time keeping my phone open.

 

 **"One good reason......hmm......probably that we are best friends and you owe your best friend sometimes?"** I rolled my eyes at his response, typing my own message back already.

 

_"Fine.....you win.....whats your question."_

 

 **"Out of all the stories you have written, which is your favorite?"** He asked, and I blinked in shock. Yes I have written a multitude of stories, but most of them were from way back when, when I was just getting into writing with some of my friends from Elementary school.

 

 _"Umm.....I personally really like my very first story Skye. It wasn't the best grammar at all, but it was in fifth grade so I think I did pretty well considering. ^.^"_ I replied to him.

 

 **"Cool ^.^, now do you have a question? Because I have the urge to do random questions even though it's in class...."** I rolled my eyes.

 

 _"okay fine, we'll do a bit of random questions."_ I replied back to my annoying best friend. _"What's your favorite flower?"_ I asked him.

 

**"Uhh....."**

**"I know like...3 types of flowers XD"**

**"But probably any blue one, those look the coolest."** He sent.

 

 _"Niiccee XD But what are the flowers you know?"_ I sent back.

 

**"Let's see..."**

**"*thinks real hard"**

**"Let's see...I forgot the real name...but I know it's white powdery and you use to make make bread..."**

 

_"Seriously."_

 

**"Oh, yea! Flour! I remember now!"**

 

_"i know like...50! There's daffodils, roses, bluebells, tulips, geraniums, tiger lilies, lilies, marigold, and so many more XD"_

 

**"Woah.... O.O"**

**" *stares blankly* "**

 

 _"XD Did I amaze you with my knowledge of flowers?"_ I asked, before sending another text _"Buut I'm quite surprised you didn't even know of roses ^.^"_

 

**"What are roses? O.o"**

**"I do not know of these roses you speak of.. o.O"** I rolled my eyes at his response, and I was failing epically at trying to hold back my giggles.

 

 _"Alright, what's your next question?"_ I asked, taking us off the road to mutually assured destruction.

 

 **"Hmm.....I don't know...do you have another question ready to go?"** He asked, and I nodded even though he wouldn't see unless he was actually looking at me from across the room.

 

 _"Would you rather watch the Harry Potter movies all in a row or read all the books non-stop?"_ **A/n Spoiler for book number five coming up(Order of the Phoenix), Read at your own Risk.**

 

**"Ooh that's tricky...I'd probably say the books, because as good as the movies were, I think the books were still better."**

 

_"Although you'd have to say having a Harry Potter marathon with someone would be amazing XD"_

_"But no doubt that's THE BOOKS ARE AMAZING!! I'm actually re-reading the books right now at night, well....I skipped the first two books since I read those recently(recent as like....2 months ago) but I'm on the sixth book ^.^ BUT BOOKS NUMBER FOUR AND FIVE ARE SO LOOONNNGG"_

 

****

**_"BUT I'M SO SAD THAT SIRUS DIED!!"_ **

****"I KNOW RIGHT!!(image what the series would've been like if he lived!)"** **

**_":o That would've been awesome! Sirius was one of my favorite characters!! Except him and James were quite the jerks when they were at Hogwarts XD"_ **

****"XD Yea they actually kinda were."** **

**_"Not kinda!! They were! They hexed people(Snape) because they were bored!!"_ **

****"Yea they were XD and now we should be done, Mr. Hair is putting notes up on the board."** He messaged.**

**_"Yea we should...talk to you after class ^.^"_ I sent, before clicking my phone off so I could copy down the notes.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"So when we get back from lunch..which is in about 30 seconds, I'll explain this topic a bit more then I'll pass out the homework." I groaned, as I listened to my Sub drone on about homework and what the teacher wants us to do. I mean yes..this sub is pretty awesome, but when they drone on about the plan for 10 minutes...not so much fun.**

**RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

**FOOD!!!! I squealed silently, hoping to God that I didn't actually squeal aloud, but I didn't get any weird stares so I should be good.... I raced out of the classroom, and down to the cafeteria and hopped in line.**

**"Hey sister." Julia greeted, coming up from behind me so she could get in line with me.**

**"If you are really gonna budge, then at least be behind me...." I mumbled to her, pushing her behind me. Julia let out a huff, crossing her arms in irritation.**

**"Where's your boyfriend?" Julia asked.**

**"I thought I told you not to do that anymore..." I grumbled.**

**"What! He's a boy that is your friend." Julia grinned.**

**"Well then use the term 'Guyfriend' if you're gonna do that. Cuz then, if someone overhears then they won't get the wrong idea because at this point in time everyone is just WAITING for the big moment to come, and if they overhear saying he's my boyfriend? Everything crumbles." I ranted to her. Julia rolled her eyes as she reached down to grab a tray.**

**"Fine. But I'm not using the term best friend because I'M your best friend. He came second." Julia huffed. I chuckled,**

**"Fine."I mumbled before heading over to our normal table where Matt, Nef and Emma were already sitting. I plopped down next to Emma and started eating.**

**"Where's Jayden?" Emma asked me, her gaze questioning when she saw that Jayden was not following me to the table. I shrugged,**

**"I don't have class with him fifth hour. I wouldn't know." I replied, eating one of the fries, " Nef, do you know where Jayden is? I know you have class with him this hour." I say across the table.**

**"The teacher wanted him to stay behind. He said that he needed to talk to Jayden for a moment." Nef answered.**

**"So what you're saying is he should be here any moment." Matt said. Nef just nodded.**

**"Heyoo!!" A voice said behind me, and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jayden standing behind me with a smile on his face.**

**"Why'd the teacher want you?" I asked him as he sat down next to me, squeezing himself between me and Julia.**

**"He wants me to be his 'assistant' or whatever the heck that means." He told me. My jaw dropped open.**

**"You serious?!? Oh and that means that he trusts you enough to grade papers and just help out around the class every once in a while." I said, the smile on my face growing. He beamed at me. "Oohh!!! And I just found out that my name means ' Royalty' in Latin so now you HAVE to call me your majesty." I exclaimed, grinning at him.**

**"Dangit! I was hoping that you let that go." He grumbled. I smirked at him before scooping a large spoonful of my mashed potatoes. I looked away from him and saw the rest of the table laughing at our conversation.**

**"That also means you guys have to call me 'Your Majesty' also." I told them, and all the laughing fell silent and the smirk grew even bigger on my face.**


	22. Stars Align

Jayden's POV  
3:48 Thursday, April 10th- Jayden's House.

I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed tiredly, "Nap time!" I exclaimed quietly to myself, closing my eyes trying to get some sleep after the long day. As I fell asleep I slipped into a dream. The night of the party.

_Everyone had convinced Rena to spin the bottle again, and of course it had to land on me. My heart speed up to a million beats per second, and it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest as me and Rena stared at each other from across the circle._

_"OOH DANG!" Tayah shouted._

_"THEY ARE GONNA HAVE TO KISS FINALLY!" Julia squealed, "Jayenna might have to be forced to sail!"_

_"Haha yes!" Emma giggled, high-fiving Julia. As for me, I was very conflicted. Yes, I'll admit I liked her, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Everyone wanted us to kiss, but if we ever did kiss, I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted out first kiss to be special, heat of the moment almost._

_"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss," everyone around us started chanting, getting louder and louder all their voices full of excitement. We just kept staring at each other. Not sure what to do._

_"Come on! Please? For me?" Tayah whined to Rena. I saw her shake her head, and my whole world crumbled to the ground. I saw mouth move, and I knew she muttered something to herself, but it was so quiet no one was able to hear it._

_"What did you say?" Matt asked leaning closer to her._

_"I won't kiss him," She said louder, "Not like this. Not ever." She finalized, and everything I ever believed in came crumbling like a avalanche. I tore my gaze away from hers, and looked to the ground unable to look at her. She's never gonna want to kiss me. I thought in horror, letting out a shaky breath, trying to hide my sadness She did say not like this... My brain fought back, unable to comprehend the fact that any chance of us happening just disappeared. She said not ever...that means..not ever._

I jolted awake from my dream, sitting up abruptly, "Of course it had to be about that night." I slammed back down onto my pillow and took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart, "I need to get over her. It's never gonna happen. Right? Yeah right..." I mumbled to myself. I shifted my weight to one side and grabbed my phone from my back pocket. I typed in my password and went to contacts. I scrolled through, finding Rena's contact and clicked call.

"Come on, come on, come on. Pick up! Pick up!" The phone kept ringing almost getting to the end when I finally heard her voice.

"Jayden! What's up?"

"I need to ask you something. Meet me at the purple park near your house in ten?" I asked quickly, standing up from my bed and pacing around the room.

"Yah! Of course! What's wrong?" I could hear her worry through the phone.

"See you then!"

"No- Jayden-" she protested before I clicked the red button to hang up. I let out another deep sigh, my erratic heart beat slowing down. I raced out of the house knowing it takes about ten minutes to get to the park I told her to meet me at.

As I was driving my thoughts were flying wildly, and everywhere.

"Just do it. All you need to do is tell her. Just do it. Don't back down. Either tell her, or move on. Don't spend moping about her. Tell her or move on. Tell her or move on." I muttered to myself the whole drive there. "Tell her or move on. Tell her or move on. Tell her or move on." I kept muttering.

I slowed my car down to a stop, my heart racing at 100 miles per hour. I saw Rena's familiar shape, already swinging in one of the swings, her feet kicking at the dust on the ground. _Tell her or move on_ I climbed out of my car, my stomach swirling in anxiety. _Tell her or move on_ My foot laned on the mulch, and her head perked, and she jumped off the swing, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she walked over to me. _Tell her or move on_

"Jayden what's wrong?" Rena asked gently, her eyes filled with worry "Your phone call was just so frantic...." She trailed off, her gaze searching mine.

"I Uh...needed to ask you something." I replied, struggling to keep my voice steady even though my I felt like my heart was about to leap out of my chest.

"What is it?" She pushed gently, but her eyes were full of hope and eagerness as if knowing where this conversation might end up at.

"Um....so for a while I've um....been struggling to comply with these um...feelings....and I needed to um....know what you....thought." I stumbled through the whole sentence, barely able to form the words I needed. _Tell her or move on_

"Okay, and what is it?" She prodded, trying to get my words out of me.

"Um....I've recently found I really like someone.....and I was um...wondering whether you think I Um...should date them." I continued, no longer able to keep my voice steady. _Tell her or move on_

"Well...if you truly actually like that person, I think you should go for it. Just follow whatever your heart says, and if your heart is saying to date that person, then date them. What could be the worst solution? They reject you? Just go for it. Tell me who, so I can help you date them." Rena said gently, her eyes swirling with emotion. _Tell her or move on_

"Um...her name is um...." I trailed off, _Tell her or move on, just tell her. Tell her. TELL HER!!_ He thought to himself, but his mouth was unable to form any words.

"Her name is...?" Rena asked, and I could see that she was just in the verge of irritation at my hesitance.

"Um...her name is....." I trailed, my mind going completely blank Tell her or move on "Nikole." I finished, saying the first name that popped into my head. _I guess we're moving on..._ I watched as she kept her face the same, but her eyes, all hope that was in them crumbled.

"Okay..um.." She replied, her voice unsteady "How about I help you ask her out tomorow then." She smiled, but I knew it was fake and in that instant I knew she felt the same way about me as I did her. I let out a shaky breath, comprehending that I'll never be able to take back that mistake. I nodded before turning away from her to walk back to my car, and from behind me I heard a tiny sob come from the girl I just broke into a million pieces. _Guess we're moving on..._

=====================================================================================

Rena's POV

7:25, Friday, April 11th-School-Jayden's Locker

 

The locker let out a slight thump as my shoulder fell against it, my eyes purposely avoiding Jayden's gaze.

"So how are you today Rena?" he said in a strangely formal tone. Honestly...it's been like this since yesterday. I mean his texts are always a little formal(like mine) since neither of us really use abbreviations except for the occasional 'ikr' or 'idk'.

"Pretty good. You?" The monotone conversation continuing.

"I guess I'm okay," he replied. I swallowed nervously, my thumbs fiddling with each other as I stood next to him. I saw his gaze flicker up, and a slight smile appeared on his face. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, and turned my own head slightly to see what he was looking at. "Looks like our good friends Nef and Emma are still going strong." he said, his voice amused. My gaze reached Emma and Nef just in time to see him brush Emma's bangs out of her eyes and lean down to give Emma a quick kiss before waving bye as he headed to the door. My own mouth turned into a smile as my head moved back to look at Jayden.

"Guess the Spring Break Party at least did some good." I muttered, just loud enough for Jayden to hear. He ignored my comment and kept going,

"I wonder if that's what all of our friends think when we are together. They are quite persistent in 'shipping' us." He murmured.

"Jayden." I warned him in a low voice, "Anyways...that will all change now..since you are going to be dating Nikole soon." I said bitterly, "Where is she anyways." Jayden shrugged.

"She's not my girlfriend yet. I shouldn't know." his voice turning back to the monotone it was. I internally sighed.

"Come on. I don't want to be late to class." I said, before pushing off the locker, reaching down to grab my bag. My feet carried me swiftly away from Jayden's side, leaving him in the dust not wanting to spend another awkward moment with him. I hate this...why did he even have to mention dating anyone. I thought to myself, I should've just kissed him at the party. It'd be so much easier dealing with the awkwardness of dating him, then this awkwardness because of him dating another girl.

"Rena!! Wait up!!" I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I heard his voice from behind me.

"What?" I smiled a fake smile.

"You just ran off. I was worried." He caught up to me, his shoulder brushing mine.

"I just realized that is was getting really close to 7:40." My heart skipping a beat as his shoulder brushed mine.

"Oh..." he sounded confused, "I just thought you ran off for another reason."

"Nope!" I let out a fake sound of excitement. My heart dropped as he gasped, his eyes lighting up. My gaze followed his, and my heart fell to my feet when I saw it was Nikole he saw, "You should go over there and ask her out." I smiled encouragingly knowing that even though I had missed my chance, he still deserved to be happy.

"You really think so?" he asked. I shrugged,

"It's your heart. Do what you think will make you happy," I smiled, resting my hand on his shoulder for a moment. I cherished the feeling of my hand on his shoulder.

"Wish me luck!!" he exclaimed.

"Good luck," I whispered to myself as he walked towards the the other, beautiful, rebellious girl. He turned around flashing me a smile before he started talking to her, he motions wildly with his hands. I let out a deep breath as I entered the Astronomy classroom, preparing myself to spend an hour next to Jayden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Traveling back in time a tad, also switching POVS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on. I don't want to be late to class." she said, before pushing herself off the locker, and grabbing her bag. I watched her get farther and farther away from me. I should've just told her. I hate this awkwardness. I hate it. Hate it so much. Why did I tell her Nikole's name. But...now you've told her. Make it convincing. Maybe you'll even start liking her in the end. Like you told your self yesterday. Tell her or move on and we are moving on. But she even ran off because she hated me talking about Nikole. 

"Rena!! Wait up!!" I called after her, and raced after her. If I really am going to date Nikole, lets not loose this amazing friendship. I'd be reduced to nothing if I lost her. I thought to myself.

"What's up?" She asked, an obviously fake smile on her face. Well...obvious to me. I know her to well to let her get away with giving me a fake smile.

"You just ran off. I was worried." I said as I caught up to her, my shoulder subconsiously brushing against hers.

"I just realized that it was getting really close to 7:40." She replied. I gave a slight nod and my heart gave a slight jump as I realized my shoulder subconciously brushed against hers. You had your chance. Now act like you mean it.

"Oh..." I said, forcing myself to sound confused so she wouldn't know that I knew the truth, "I thought you ran off for another reason."

"Nope!!" She said excitedly, and my heart fell as I realized her excitment was once again fake. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nikole, and I closed my eyes for a moment realizing that this was my last chance to change what I said yesterday. Make it look convincing. You'll eventually believe it yourself. I forced my eyes to light up and gave an excited gasp, and I saw her eyes lose even more hope when she followed my gaze. "You should go over there and ask her out." She smiled encouragingly, and my chest tightened when I gave a smile.

"You really think so?" I asked her. She shrugged,

"It's your heart. Do what you think will make it happy," she smiled, resting her hand on my shoulder. I gave small unnoticible smile to her, cherishing the feeling.

"Wish me luck!" I exclaimed, making myself believe that this was what I really wanted. I walked over to Nikole, getting out of earshot of Rena but not before I heard a small "Good luck.". "Hey, Nikole!" I said, walking up to her side.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes turning to mine.

"I was um...I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night." I asked her, each word coming out with ease. She smiled at me,

"Of course I would."

"Great!! So I'll pick you up around...6:30?" I asked, and she nodded. A smile rose on my face and I turned to walk away, "Wear something nice!" I called over my shoulder before heading into class. 'Never had I hated this class more...' I thought to myself, grimacing at the thought of now sitting next to Rena for an hour. I mean...yea, I still want to be friends but...she just saw me ask Nikole out. She can't be too happy about that, and if not for the reason she likes me, then for the reason of Nikole may steal me(which will never happen). I slid into my desk, plopping my bag underneath the desk before flicking my eyes over to Rena for a moment, but I mentally recoiled at her. Instead of having sadness plastered on her face, it was empty of emotion. As if she was done feeling things for people. Wishing that she couldn't feel anything. I opened my mouth to say something to her, but nothing I thought could make this any better. I couldn't say 'Are you okay?' because she's obviously not, and I couldn't even do what I'd normally do. Give her a comforting hug because of the fact that now I'm dating Nikole. 'Why did I have to dig myself even deeper into this hole...' I growled to myself.

"Alright class, before the bell rings I want to make sure you all have your homework from yesterday? About the stars aligning or whatever it was on? If you don't have it with you, go get it now so I don't have to write any passes. And if you do go and are a bit late for class I won't count you tardy." Mrs. G said as she came into the class room.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Rena's POV- Lunchtime-Same day

I walked slowly into the lunchroom, no longer excited for this hour. I couldn't tell whether it would be worse for him to sit at the table today, or sit with Nikole. I got through the line getting my food before heading to our normal table and saw Emma and Nef sitting together. As I walked over to the table, my eyes wandered around the lunch room searching for the Bane of my Existence and I found him sitting at Nikole's table and he was in the middle of a long laugh. My chest tightened in pain and I sat next down to Matt on the opposite side of the Emma and Nef. The table went quiet as I settled down.

"Hey Rena," Julia said quietly, sympathy glimmering in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I don't need any pity. I don't even like him." I grabbed my food and stood up. I walked across the room to an empty table so I could eat in peace.

I was only able to eat in peace for a few minutes before I saw food get set down in front of me. I closed my eyes and sighed, "Julia! I said I-" I cut myself off when I finally looked up and saw it wasn't my sister.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here," I spoke, my voice empty of emotion.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said sympathetically.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, looking at him sharply, "Why does every-"

"If you were fine you wouldn't be sitting here alone," he snapped, then guilt flashed across his face before he sat down directly across me. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It's fine," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"If you don't want me with Nikole, I can break up with her." Jayden looked behind his shoulder at his new girlfriend, "I just..."

"No! If this is what makes you happy, then do it. I just... I'm worried that she will steal you from me and we won't see each other anymore," My voice starting strong but breaking as I continued.

"NEVER!" he shouted, causing people to look, "I would never let someone steal me from her. You mean to me what Clary means to Simon." he finishes, then adds awkwardly, "After the whole ordeal in City of Ashes of course." I laughed softly, my heart swelling with happiness at his reference.

"When did you read Mortal Instruments?" I asked, a smile on my face. He smiled at me, then I realized that he said the last part to make me smile and my smile grew even more.

"Um....I actually read the first two a while ago, but when I met you and realized you like the Mortal Instruments, I decided to read all of them. The Bane Chronicles, The Infernal Devices, Dark Artifices and Mortal Instruments." He replied, shrugging slightly as if it was nothing and if it was even possible, my smile grew even more.

"You're awesome." I said in between small laughs. He smiled at me, and reached his hand across the table and laid his hand softly on mine.

"I just hope you know, no girl will come between us. Or boy if you decide to date someone." He told me, "Well...except for maybe Julia, but probably instead of pushing us apart she'd probably push us together." He chuckled at his comment and so did I.

"Thanks." I whispered, "Well Nikole is probably wondering where you disappeared to so.." I said, my smile dropping from my face.

"No actually she's not. She's even the one who told me to come over here. She saw you sitting here alone and suggested I come over here." He replied to me. I nodded, ducking my head out of view for a moment to hide a smile. 

"Well thanks for coming over here then. You made me feel happy." I smiled at him. He smiled softly over at me. The rest of lunch zoomed by. Me and Jayden talking and laughing the whole entire time and his hand never left mine.

 

**A/N Alright. Sorry for the dating thing. We just needed a plot to help us getting to the point we need to be. AND sorry for taking so long. Why am I apologizing... Oh well..... HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR**


	23. All Good Things Have Endings

ayden's POV  
5:38, Monday-April 27th-Heading to The Park(different one)

The heavy door slammed behind me, my feet hitting the concrete of the garage. I gave a slight sigh when I felt a buzz. I reached my hand into my pocket and looked at the text.

One New Message-From Nikole

**"You free?"**

I rolled my eyes slightly as I opened up my phone to reply.

_"At the moment yea, where do you want to meet?"_

**"Um....South Pointe park if that works."** My eyes widened in shock that she would actually suggest that park considering how close it is to Rena's house. My mouth tightened into a grimace as I replied.

 _"That sounds good! be there soon!"_

I hopped into my truck, and went on my way. It only took about five minutes to drive there and 10-15 minutes to walk but since Nikole liked being punctual; I chose the shortest way. I got to the park, only being able to listen to one song on the radio because of the stupid commercials and saw Nikole already swinging on one of the swings here.

"Hey Nikole." I greeted, once within earshot, my lips curling into a small smile. Our relationship was going good even if she was slowly but surely dragging me further from Rena.

"Hey baby." She cooed softly, going onto tiptoes and giving me a small kiss. I weaved my hand with hers, giving a slight tug so she would follow me. We wandered around the park in comfortable silence, our hands swinging freely in the air together. "Jayden, wait." Nikole said coming to a stop. I slowed my steps, my eyebrow narrowed in confusion.

"Wha-" I was cut off by her lips colliding with mine. The kiss became quickly heated and our lips moved hungrily against each others but...all I could think of was one beautiful blue-green eyed girl. I felt Nikole's hands exploring my body but thankfully not going below my waist. At least she respected boundaries.

"Hi Jayden." a small voice said from behind me, and I broke away from Nikole to see Rena. My brain switched itself off, and I could form no words as we stood staring at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom I'm going out!!" I called over my shoulder. I put my ear-buds in one by one, before scrolling through my multiple playlists before clicking my Thousand Foot Krutch/Alter Bridge/Skillet playlist.   
The beginning of "Peace is Broken" by Alter Bridge started and I zoned out, my eyes not focusing on anything as I listened to the honestly EPIC guitar. I slid my phone into my front pocket, then stuffed my hands into my back pockets. I let out a deep sigh as I let my feet lead me, and pretty soon I realized I was heading towards the park. As I neared the grassy edge of the park, I saw two very familiar shapes already there. Eating each others face off. A wave of nausea washed over me, my feet stopping to a halt. "Hi Jayden." I said, taking an ear-bud out, my voice in a small whisper. He slowly disentangled himself from Nikole and he turned to face me.

"Um...hey Rena." he whispered weakly. 

"Couldn't you see we were in the middle of something?" Nikole said bitterly, irritation spreading across her face seeing I was the one who interrupted them. Her arms weaved around his waist and pulled him against her. "What are you doing here any ways."

"I do live just over there." I replied, crossing my arms, taking every bit of self-control I have to not just knock her out right now to get rid of that smug smile. "Annd this is public property. I'm allowed to come here." I continued, and Nikole steadily glared at me.

"Well me and my BOYFRIEND are a bit busy right now." Nikole growled.

"Oh you call eating each others face off 'busy'"? I said, an empty laugh finding its way out. Nikole kept glaring at me.

"Come on baby." She whispered in his ear, her voice sickly sweet. Jayden reluctantly followed her, his head turning my way to give a sympathetic look. I scoffed,shaking my head at his ignorance, looking right at him. His face fell and as he turned away again another wave of nausea washed over me once again as I watched Nikole take my best friend away. I turned around, my eyes frantically searching the area for something I could lean against since I was about one second away from my knees giving out. I stumbled over to the first pole I found and fell against it, no longer able to rely on myself. I closed my eyes, my breathing heavy and a single tear fell down my down my face. **A/N A SINGLE MAN TEAR SLIPS DOWN HIS FACE!!! Sorry.....continue ^.^** Another wave off nausea passed over me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I tried convincing myself it was just because of the lack of sleep I've been getting but I knew in my heart it was because of a certain brown-eyed boy. I turned my body around, my back now against the pole and slid down, my legs no longer able to hold me. My fingers shook as I slid my one ear-bud in and focused on the music. My eyes glazed over, memories flooding my brain of me and Jayden running and laughing at this park. It seemed like just yesterday, but in reality it was more then 2 weeks ago. I remembered that one lunch time he said he would never leave my side. That I was his Clary to his Simon but that all changed after their very first date. 

_"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR TO MY DATE WITH NIKOLE!!" Jayden frantically screamed over the phone. I laughed aloud, my voice echoing around my room._

_"First things first. Where are you taking her??" I asked him._

_"Um....I don't know...." He whimpered. I laughed again, "Don't laugh at my pain!" He exclaimed and I could just image his, 'You hurt me' face._

_"I do what I want!!" I laughed evilly into the phone before turning serious again, "Okay...so you told her to wear something nice so that means she'll go all out. Make-up, heels, a nice dress so that means no outdoors. So I thought this through since I knew this was going to happen. You know that nice dinner place down town?" I asked._

_"Um...Yes I do. So take her there?" He replied, and I nodded without realizing that he couldn't see it._

_"Yep! Then you know the outfit you whore to Oscar's night at my church? Wear that. It was a very nice look on you. She'll practically swoon seeing you in that since you like...never dress up." I responded._

_"Thanks Rena!!! Now I'd better get ready since I'm supposed to pick her up soon, but yea...Thanks!" He said, and a soft click signaled that he hung up. I laughed softly, a sad smile on my face._

_"Have fun Jayden." I whispered._

That was really the last good memory I have. Yes, we hung out most of the next week, but I could tell that Nikole was already dragging him away. But....she made him happy. Or at least that's what it seemed like. He was always laughing or smiling when he was with her, and if him being happy meant I have to suffer....then so be it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayden's POV

6:48 am,Thursday- May First

"Oh COME ON!!" I exclaimed, trying to start up my car once again, it's engine spluttering to turn on, and failing. My mom peeked her head out into the garage.

"You alright?" She asked, worry crossing her face. I waved her away,

"My car won't start but don't worry." I said. She nodded, shutting the door once again. I slumped against the leather seats of my truck. "I'm gonna call Rena for a ride." I grumbled, picking up my phone and scrolling through my contacts. I once again sighed as I realized me and Rena haven't really talked for two weeks. And I don't really count the incident at the park 'talking'. That was just horrendous. Instead I scrolled back up and clicked Julia's contact instead of Rena's. I slid out of my truck as I lifted the phone up to my ear to hear it ring. 

**_RING RING RING_ **

"Hello?" Julia voice said through the phone.

"Uh...Hey Julia." My voice squeaked, and I braced myself for an explosion from Julia.

"What do you want." she growled, and I let myself relax just a bit.

"I um...my car won't start..so I was wondering if you could pick me up for a ride..." I mumbled to her. I could just picture the major eye roll I got from her.

"Fine. Be there in 5." She replied shortly. I stopped the call, and slid my back-pack onto my shoulder as I headed out of the garage to wait for Julia. Like she said, I only waited about fie minutes before the familar '67 Chevy impala rode up the street and into my driveway. I squinted into the front seat and saw no Rena. I opened the door and the impala, careful not to slam the door as Julia would kill me, and slid into Shotgun.

"Where's Rena?" I asked Julia, buckling my seat-belt.

"Oh! You actually care do you now!" she exclaimed sarcastically, turning the ignition and pulling out of the driveway, adding, "She's sick. Her voice is almost completely gone as of now." I grimaced,

"Hope she gets better soon." I murmured.

"Why all the caring all of a sudden? You guys haven't spoke in WEEKS. And now your worried for her?" Julia scoffed, an unbelief written all over her face.

"Look!! I'm sorry okay!?" I shouted, not able to take her scorn anymore.

"If you were sorry you would talk to her."

"I really am. Nikole is just suffocating me!! I can't go anywhere without her permission. I can't talk to any girl without her getting jealous. I haven't seen any of my friends since I started dating her." I ranted, letting off my anger.

"Okay! Okay," Julia pu her hands up in surrender, quickly then put her hands back on the wheel.

"I screwed up."

"Oh really?" she said, sarcasm lacing her voice, "I hadn't noticed."

"Suck it," I snapped. We drove in silence, not even turning the radio on. I thought through my day, and came to a sudden realization, "Shoot... I am so screwed."

"Yeah? You have been for a while."

"No I mean like right now!! When I get out of the car Nikole is going to think I spent the night at your house and she is going to freak," I slid down my seat so I couldn't be seen out the window.

"HAH," Julia laughed, "You did not think this through. Did you?"

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"Oh well."

"Yah..." I laughed slightly then realized that this was the most I've laughed in weeks.

"What?" 

"What should I do?" I said weakly, my eyes starting to water.

"About what?" Julia asked concerned, glancing at me.

"Everything!! Just here in the last 5 minutes, is the most I've laughed in WEEKS." 

"But Rena said that every time she looks at you, your laughing." Julia replied, confusion lacing her tone. I shook my head,

"At first it was actually laughing but every day Nikole brought the same kind of thing to the table and I just got tired of it...but she completely freaks if I don't laugh at her jokes so...I fake it." 

"You are soooo screwed." Julia laughed.

"Your just noticing this now?" I smiled, my eyes lighting up in laughter.

"Good luck," she whispered as we pulled up to the school parking lot.

"You may not see me in one piece at the end of the day." I unbuckled, grabbing my. Julia doing the same.

"There she is," Julia pointed with her head towards my girlfriend.

"Eek," I laughed again, "Could I get a ride home? I still don't have a car."

"Absolutely."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia's POV

I watched as Jayden made his way over to Nikole and laughed as she blew up on him. He looked my way as I walked into the school building mouthing, "Help me," I shook my head, my eyes lighting up.

"He is so helpless," I smirked as I met up with my new friend Hannah.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I skipped out of school, shouldering my backpack and my eyes searched the parking lot for Jayden and saw he was already at the Impala. "So you did survive!!" I exclaimed as I got within earshot and Jayden grinned.

"No actually I didn't...all you're seeing now is just the ghost of who was Jayden Wayne." Jayden replied sarcastically, his eyes a light with laughter. I grinned at him,

"Come on, let's get your big butt home. I wanna see how Rena is holding up." I said, sliding into the drivers seat. Jayden opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again obviously thinking better of it.

"Um....while we're on the subject of it, do you think I could come over and see how she's doing.." He asked, his voice and eyes unsure. I shook my head,

"I don't that's a good idea. I'm sure she'd love it but I'm pretty sure she wants to see you when she can actually scream at you." I said, chuckling a little at the end. He gave a soft nod.

"I was guessing that'd be the answer." He murmured softly. I looked at him sympathetically.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him softly, resting a hand on his shoulder for a millisecond before putting it on the wheel so I could start driving. He shrugged,

"I don't even know." He muttered, "I thought I was doing the right thing by dating Nikole so I could get over these feelings I have fo-" He cut himself off, and looked worriedly at me, realizing he said a bit too much. As he looked at me, I knew he could see waves of shock rolling across my face.

"You....You actually Like like Rena????????" I exclaimed, looking at him before turning my eyes back to the road. He grimaced, instantly knowing there was no way he was able to back him self out of this one.

"I uh.....yea........" He replied meekly, and I once again looked at him in shock.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DATING NIKOLE THEN???? YOU DO KNOW THAT RENA ACTUALLY REALLY LIKES YOU???" I exploded, rage settling in my eyes. He lowered himself down in his seat,

"Let me explain. Please." He squeaked. I clenched my jaw, tightening my hands in the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. "The day I called Rena to meet her at the park I fully intended to tell her...but I uh..." He trailed off before murmuring weakly, "I got scared." My jaw dropped open,

"You got scared?!?!?!?! You made yourself this...endless pit BECAUSE YOU GOT SCARED?!?!" By the time I finished my sentence, I was fuming. He shrank away from me.

"I'm so screwed." He muttered, "Now I have Rena, Nikole AND you on my tail." I gave a heartless laugh,

"Yea. You are."

"Could you possibly not say anything? Like to anyone? At all? Like ever?" he asked meekly.

"Why?"

"You know why. If anyone finds out about this..." he trailed off.

"Ugh fine. I'll make sure not to say anything. But I won't be able to hold my tongue for forever." I said pointedly as I pulled into his driveway.

"Yup, I know you well enough," he gave a small smile then got out of the car. I gave a small wave to him, before pulling out of his driveway to head home.


	24. Study... date? Well... Not really a Date

Jayden's POV  
4:39, Wednesday, May 7th-Public Library

I fixed the position of the variety of things in my arms as I rushed into the library, eager to finish the homework I had and find new books to read. I made my way over to the return books area, and slowly feed the books into the machine. Once I finished, I slid the bag I had them in over my arm, running straight into someone as I turned around.

"I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry." A familiar voice said, rushing to pick up everything and my blood ran cold and my body temporarily froze when I realized who I ran into to.

"It's alright," I replied, bending down to help Rena pick up the things. Her hand froze in mid-reach and her head slowly rose and I saw a look of surprise, shock and of...almost fear. Her mouth opened and closed in attempt to find words to say to me, but instead her hands just moved faster to finish picking the mess up. She handed me my folders and quickly stood up and started to race away but I grabbed her wrist in attempt to stop her. "Come on Rena, we have to stop avoiding each other at some point," I murmured, and gave a small shake oh her head.

"We've been doing that for 4-5 weeks. Why stop now, She replied coldly, tearing her wrist away from my hand and pulled it close to her body.

"Please. I hate not talking to you. I need to talk to you." Then I added softly, "I miss you." Her eyes softened, but instantly hardened again.

"What about Nikole," She replied bitterly. I shook my head,

"She doesn't control me," I murmured softly.

"Hasn't seemed like that in the past weeks," Rena growled.

"And that was a huge mistake. I never want to do that again," I told her softly, "Now you must've been here for a reason. Let's do whatever you came here to do together," I said stronger, hoping she'd said yes. She smiled softly.

"Just this once," she muttered, but her eyes were warm when she walked past me to the Young Adult book section. I smiled to myself,

"Deal!" I told her, racing after so I could catch up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while of looking for book, Rena had 8 and I had 6 books. As we were walking to check out, she turned to me, her eyes glowing the brightest I've seen since I started dating Nikole. "So what did YOU come here for?" she asked.

"Um...I actually came here to study but....hanging out with you finding books was funnier." I grinned at her.

"Well looks like you didn't do a very good job of studying. How about...we go check out these books then after I help you study," She suggested, and I smiled at her.

"I love that idea," I replied, and she beamed at me before racing over to the check out machine. "So you're obviously feeling better," I say, leaning against the counter, looking at her whole she checked out her books. She looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"How do you know I was sick?" She asked.

"Well...you weren't at school for Thursday, Friday and Monday and.....Julia told me," I replied, adding the end on reluctantly.

"When did she tell you?" She asked, turning back to the machine to hid her eyes.

"Thursday. My car wouldn't start so I called her to pick me up and during our conversation she mentioned you were sick and that you could barely talk," I told her, and my face turned warmed when I remembered what I told Julia.

"What did you guys talk about?" Rena asked curiously.

"Uh.....stuff," I replied weakly. Rena rolled her eyes slightly as she took all the books from the counter and slid them into her bag.

"So enough about that seeing as you are reluctant to say anymore on that subject and now lets go study." Rena smiled at me before pulling the bag over her shoulder and trotting away to find a comfy spot to study. "So what do you need to study?" Rena asked, pulling up one of the chairs.

"Um... I have a test for Chem coming up and I just want to be ready," I replied to her, flopping down in my own chair. She nodded and pulled my bag away from to to find my Chem notebook and textbook. 

"Well looks like you are in luck because I also need to study for that test so the plan is that we switch around who reads from the textbook because I found that even just asking questions helps you study," Rena said, flipping through my notebook to find the quarter four notes that we took recently. "Alright...." She murmured, flipping through the pages finding a good place to start. 

"Do we have to study," I whined, becoming impatient after a few minutes of Rena asking questions. She looked up at me her eyes sending sharp daggers

"You are the one who said you needed to study so we are studying," she murmured softly in deep concentration. I inwardly sighed, slouching back in the chair. My head rolled to the side, trying to find something to distract her with. My search became futile and my head rolled back so I was looking straight forward at Rena. She was once again mumbling the words of the words on the notebook pages softly to herself. A small smile softened my features immediately and doubt once again clouded my mind about dating Nikole still. _You are such an idiot for letting her go._ I thought to myself, _You really...really....shouldn't have let her even start drifting from you. She is the brightest part of your day when you talk and you let her go._ I mentally slapped myself, but when I retreated out of my mind I realized Rena was talking to me.

"What?" I asked, mentally face palming myself for retreating so far out of reality. Rena laughed loudly,

"You're such an idiot." She smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back.

"What were you saying though?" I asked her, making sure I didn't zone out again. Her face froze,

"I forgot." she gave a small frown, "I honestly can't remember what I was saying." she shrugged slightly. I laughed,

"Looks like both of us are zoning out today. So.....maybe studying isn't the best idea?" I said my voice hopeful. She laughed again,

"I guess we don't have to study." She grinned at me, before picking up her phone," 5;30." she murmured to herself, "Well I have about half an hour until I have to find a way home so we go could for a coffee?" She asked, her eyes alight with hope. I smiled at her, and I nodded. _Lets get as much time spent with her as I can._ I thought to myself. "Awe-" she cut herself off, and her eyes widened. I turned myself around to see what she was looking at and saw Nikole. My eyes narrowed.

"Lets get out of here before she sees us." I whispered to her, and Rena smiled at me before packing us quickly.

"Come on!!" she exclaimed softly, handing me my bag. Me and Rena stayed low to the ground but before we were able to reach the door, we both heard a gasp and an angry growl. I stood up straight and turned myself around to face Nikole but not without seeing Rena's smile and the happiness from her eyes instantly disappear. My jaw tightened in anger that I ever let myself do this to Rena, _Lets not disappoint her again._ I thought to myself.

"What do you want Nikole." I said, my voice as hard as ice. Nikoles eye's widened in shock at my tone, but instantly narrowed again. 

"What I want is to know why you are here with her." Nikole growled to me.

"SHE has a name, and it's Rena. And I'm here with her because she's my bestfriend." I said sharply. I saw Nikole recoil slightly, "And that's what best friends do. Hang out together and now we are going out for coffee to catch up since _someone_ has been keeping us apart. So how about you suck it up, do whatever you were going to do here and let me and Rena be on our merry way." I continued, my voice still icily cold. Nikole physically took a step back, shock and surprise in her eyes as I turned away from her and looped my arm around Rena's shoulder to lead her out. "Sorry about that." I murmured to Rena as we exited the library. Rena shrugged as much as she could with my arm around her shoulder,

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Rena said strongly, "But I'm glad you chose to stay with me." she finished, her voice now in a small whisper. I smiled at her,

"But I do have something to be sorry about. I've been pushing us apart which I should've never done. I'm so sorry." I said, my voice breaking with each word. She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I forgive you." she whispered softly. I rubbed her shoulder softly, pressing a small kiss on her head as I lead her to my car. We walked in comfortable silence, not moving positions the whole time. "I just realized if anyone from school saw us they'd totally get the wrong message." Rena said, chuckling. 

"I honestly don't care." I replied. I saw a smile light up her face. She's happy. I smiled inwardly before I realized that this is the happiest I've been in a long time. I reluctantly pulled away from her and slid into the drivers seat. "So which coffee place are we going to?" I asked her, turning the car on. She pondered for a moment.

"Caribou. Duh." She looked at me with an obviously face, and I grinned at her.

"Should've known." I gave a click of my tongue before driving off. I glanced over at Rena for a moment before turning back to road, and we drove in comfortable silence all the way to Caribou. I pulled up into the parking lot, and got out of the car. Rena suddenly jolted to a stop a scared look on her face.

"Do either of us have money?" Rena asked after a moment, just before we entered the coffee place. I grimaced,

"Uhhh....." I reached my hand in my pocket, and dug out my wallet. I leafed through it finding 10 dollars, "Yup! 10 dollars!" 

"Oh, good." We walked through the door and sat down at a table for two. 

"Can I get you anything?" a waitress asked, walking up to our table. 

"Um..I'd like a dark chocolate mocha and a piece of coffee cake please." Rena said.

"Make that two pieces of coffee cake and for the drink just get a a Hot chocolate please." I told her. The waitress nodded, jotting down our orders on her note card before giving us a small smile.

"That'll be right with you." We both nodded in unison as she walked away. I turned my head to Rena,

"So...how have you been." I asked her after a few moments of silence. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." I told her.

"Well then. Here I am being honest. I've been awful. I haven't been getting a good nights sleep because I have been falling asleep so late and I've been waking up in the middle of the night a lot. The reason I haven't been getting to sleep at a decent time is because I'm almost physically not tired because I don't DO anything fun anymore and then I put music on and by the time I'm actually tired, its midnight. During the day I've been lonely as heck, and in two of the classes I sit next to Nikole and she literally FLAUNTS about your relationship every. Single. Minute. The only good thing that's happened is my grades are still high." she shrugged, and by the time she was finished her eyes were tearing up. "The best thing that's happened is this impromptu get together with you." She angrily wiped away the tears, and I couldn't find a single thing to say. You brought her misery I thought horrified at the story that just unfolded in front of me. I slid out of my chair slowly and went to the other side of the table and wrapped Rena into a hug.

"I'm so sorry for letting Nikole drag me away." I whispered in her ear. She let her head fall onto my shoulder and she wrapped her own arms around me. I slowly pulled away from her and crouched on the ground in front of her. "I told you and I'll tell you again. Call or text me when you can't sleep." I murmured, and she nodded. I went back to my own side to sit down and just moments later the waitress came back with our drinks and food.

"Here is your Hot Coco and coffee cake." she said to me, setting them down in front of me and I murmured a 'thank you', "And here is you Dark Chocolate Mocha and your coffee cake." she said to Rena. As the waitress was walking away, she called over her shoulder "By the way, even if you guys aren't together you are still very adorable." Me and Rena burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I swear there will be one day where we go somewhere together and we don't get called out as a couple." I said in between laughs. Rena just kept giggling as she stirred around her coffee.

"But I do find it odd that everywhere we go at least one person says we are a couple." Rena murmured once we both calmed down enough to eat and drink. I shrugged,

"That's nothing bad. Just means we are close even after this whole fiasco." I replied to her smiling, "annnd I honestly don't mind." I muttered underneath my breath, quiet enough for Rena not to hear. Rena sent me an amused glance as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't mind either." she whispered back to me. 

"You weren't supposed to hear that you know." I raised an eyebrow at her amused. She laughed,

"Well if you didn't want me to hear you shouldn't have said it anyways. You should know already I have excellent hearing." She grinned at me. I rolled my eyes,

"Suck it," I retorted. At that Rena burst out laughing. 

"You suck it," she retaliated.

"No you suck it," 

"Why!!! I've been very good!" she laughed, "And you suck it..." she muttered under her breath, happiness dancing in her eyes.

"Nah. Rather not." By this point we were both laughing till our stomachs hurt.

"I forgot what it's actually like hanging out with you," Rena muttered. I put my hands up in defense,

"I doubt you actually forgot. No one forgets my comebacks." I smirked at her. Rena rolled her eyes,

"Come on. I should probably be getting home. You can drop me off at my house right?" She asked, picking up her coffee before standing up. I nodded to her,

"I am at your service m'lady." I gave a mock salute.

"Shut up," she laughed, holding the door for me.

"Naahh."


	25. The End

**A/N Hey awesome Readers! So for this chapter, we are going to put a Trigger Warning for Self Harm. No we do not go into detail, it's more of an explanation of something in Rena's past. I will say something to warn it's coming up, then I will put something again to say it's over. I just wish no harm to my awesome Readers. So please if you are sensitive to this topic, please skip it. THANKS FOR READING THE STORY!**

Jayden's POV

So all in all, the past few days have been the best days of the past few weeks. Rena has gotten over the initial coldness towards me from my stupidness. I laugh so much again. It's so nice. But apparently while I was being forced away from my friends, Morgana moved away to Michigan. Gosh, I'll miss her. And at the moment I am pretty scared for tomorrow because Nikole said she wanted to talk. I know what that means... The End

Saturday; 2:46; May, 11th

"Oh dear lord," I tried to calm myself as I got ready for my date with Nikole. I hope she doesn't want to break up. She's even warming up to me hanging out with Rena now. I like her a ton more now. I thought nervously combing my fingers through my shaggy, brown hair. I had decided on a fancy casual look so... jeans and a button up shirt it is. I glanced a the clock, and took a deep breath, heading out the door to my car. I turned the ignition and drove off to where I was meeting her. Five minutes later, I reached to park of which she wanted to meet me at. I smiled when I saw Nikole sitting on a picnic blanket under a tree.

"Hey sweetie!!" she called out, standing up smiling. I reached my arms out and embraced her in a hug.

"How are you doing?" I asked smiling into the hug.

"Good. But now that you're here, amazing," she replied, lifting her head to look into my eyes. I met her hazel colored eyes with mine and brushed her lips with my lips, "Come on!" she exclaimed pulling away and sitting down again. I sat next to her looking at the picnic she had prepared.

"This is amazing!" I said excitedly, "How long did it take for you to prepare this?"

"About an hour," she gazed fondly at her work.

"Wow. Thanks," I kissed her cheek, and peeked into the picnic basket and saw sandwiches with grapes, and a red drink that I prayed was not wine.

"Ugh..." Nikole sighed.

"What?"

"This is almost to good to eat. I spent ages on this and now its going to be gone in like 10 minutes!!" Nikole grinned.

"Don't worry," I replied, "I'll make sure to really enjoy this food for the next 10 minutes."

"Haha thanks." Her smile grew when I spoke and reached into the basket to get one of the sandwiches. I started to take a huge bite when she suddenly looked up at me with seriousness clouding her gaze.

"What?" I lowered my sandwich from my mouth.

"You know how I said I wanted to talk?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"Ummm... Yeah?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Ha. Don't worry. It's not like that. I just have some questions. And-" she took a deep breath, "I need to apologize."

"For what?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"For how I've been acting like a total d-bag towards you and Rena. Especially Rena. I didn't realize- Well... I did realize but I never knew how much of an effect Rena had on you. I'm sorry for pulling you away from her." Nikole's eyes softened.

"Hey. It's alright. Well... I forgive you. And to be honest. I thought this would be good for me." I confessed, sighing.

"What would be good for you?" Nikole asked, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Being with you. I was so caught up in trying to get over my feelings that I just wanted a distraction. I'm sorry," I said.

"You know what? I think this did help you. And I think it was good for you. It helped you realize where your heart was." she smiled softly.

"Your right. But I still want to be with you for a while." I said after thinking through some things, "Maybe you can become good friends with Rena, Matt, Nef, Julia, and Emma!! And to be fairly honest I think you would've loved to have met Morgana. She was a lot like you."

"Yah!!" she exclaimed, "I would love to meet the girl who stole your heart. And the other ones." she smirked.

"Now what about our date?" I said picking my sandwich back up and finally took a large bite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Same Day, 6:27 pm-Rena's house-Dinner Time

"It's so nice to have you over again, Jayden." Karen(Rena's Mom) said after a few moments of silence. I gave a small smile to her,

"It's nice to be back." I replied to her, my gaze flickering over to Rena for a moment before turning my eyes back to her mom.

"What did happen?" Karen asked, throwing the question towards both me and Rena.

"Uhhh...." Rena glanced over to me, obviously searching for help, but I was just as lost as Rena was.

"This is delicious mom. Thanks for making this for us." Jack said after a few moments of silence, obviously seeing that neither of us really wanted to answer. I caught Jack's gaze, and mouthed a small thank you before taking another bite of the food I had.

"Come on Jayden, lets go watch some TV." Rena said after minutes of silence. I nodded, standing up quickly, and brought my dishes over to the sink before following Rena downstairs.

"That was awkward." I muttered, the moment we got out of earshot of the others. Rena nodded, plopping down onto the couch. "you know what we should do instead of tv? Random questions. I feel like that we should get to know each other more. Maybe heal the gap that's grown over the past few weeks." I suggested as I landed next to Rena on the couch.

"I like that idea, but lets add a twist to this session. It has to be DEEP random questions. Like...deep regrets, fears, sadness, that kind of thing." she said, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"But I'm not good with deep." I whined, "Can we please not do deep." I puffed out my lips and gave her my best puppy eyes. She shook her head sternly but her eyes glimmered with amusement,

"Not gonna work on me, Mister." Rena smirked at me, "Now come on. Who's gonna go first."

"Hm.....how about you go first, but please...start a bit easy for the first one." I replied, giving her puppy eyes once again.She rolled hers,

"Fine, but only the first one, but don't you dare think about going easy on me." she told me, and I chuckled softly, "Alright...deepest fear? That shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Hm...... My biggest fear is losing my faith in God. I can't ever image life for me without my faith." I confessed.

"I can't imagine life much without faith either." Rena murmured, "Now it's your turn. No going easy. remember."

"Hm......any big regrets?" I asked her.

"Nothing really big." Rena replied, but her eyes told different when they hardened against the question.

"That's good." I murmured, letting the lie slide. "Your turn!" I exclaimed.

"Um.....Would you break the law to save a loved one?" she asked me.

"Yes." I answered, Rena barely able to even finish her sentence before I replied. Her eyes widened at my certainty.

"Why do you say that?"

"Even if it's against the law, going to jail is better then losing a loved one." I replied, confidence surging through my veins. Rena smiled at me,

"So its your turn again." Rena said.

"Ummm..." I thought, searching my brain for a deep question, "What's your life goal?"

"Ooo." Her eyes lit up. "I thought you would know?"

"Nope! I want to hear it again."

"To become a detective." she grinned.

"Gasp!" I laughed, "You want to kill people?"

"Of course. That's the first thing you think of." she said.

"Alright. Your turn," I said.

"Got one!" she exclaimed after a moment of thought, "If today was your last day of your life, what would you do?"

"Wow." My eyes widened, surprised momentarily claiming my expression, "Spend it with you." I said simply.

"Really?" Something softened her gaze.

"Yup." Rena's smile grew, her face glowing.

"Thanks," she murmured, "Your turn!!"

"Um......deepest secret. One you've only told a few people, and even then it was against your better judgement." I asked, "And please tell me...I want to be able to share that secret with you. I promise I won't tell a soul." Rena glanced up at me, pain filling her eyes, her head shaking slightly. **A/n TRIGGER COMING UP!!**

"I'd a.....I'd rather not. Its the kind of secret that honestly has the ability to ruin friendships. Well...more of ruin what you think of best friends that leads to ruined friendships." Rena murmured.

"Did you kill someone?" I asked raising an eyebrow, trying to lighten the mood a bit, but my mind was already trying to connect the pieces. Rena chuckled slightly, but shook her head.

"No it's not that...but um....you sure you want to know?" Rena asked, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

"What ever it is, I'll still be your friend. You can't chase me away that easily." I replied softly.

"Um...when I was 13-14, I had a hard time. Everything was turning against me really...all except for one of my friends. His name was Ryan, and he was my bestest friend in the world. He helped me through so much. So um...when March came upon us I did it first time. I only did it a few times after that...but then it October came. And my parents grounded me, and I just felt awful for going against what they wanted.. so I started again and I never really stopped." Rena paused, and tears started slipping from her blue eyes.

"It happened over and over again... and the only people I had confided in at that point was Jessie, Ryan and my friend Lisanne. Then came January and I did something awful, and I ruined my friendship with Ryan and almost ruined another one. After that I found out Ryan actually started to hate me and he thought I was obsessed about him and he thought I was poison. He thought I did what I did in October because I couldn't talk to him for a week." Rena took a deep breath, "I thought he was so self-obsessed when I learned that.... But I did it because I felt worthless, useless and stupid. So in January and February I did it non-stop. But half-way through February, was when I actually learned that Ryan thought I was poison and obsessed with him. I mean part of it was because of the pain he caused me..but most of it was the usual reasons people do that kind of stuff. The feelings of worthlessness...uselessness..." She stopped again, wiping away tears a bit. "So I stopped....unt-" I stopped her short.

"Rena what did you do." I asked softly, gently persuading her to actually tell me, but I had already put every piece together, I just wanted her to confess. I don't think I've ever done anything I regret so much. But I'm sure of one thing. It... lifts this weight off your chest.

"I was cutting myself." She choked out, and even more tears fell and I pulled her into a tight hug. My own eyes filled with warm tears as she sobbed into my shirt, letting every emotion out that she's kept since she told her friends two-three years ago. "I stopped until things started falling apart again in May. I then got clever...using whatever I could really use, wherever no one would see it but I once again started using scissors which is exactly how I started when I was 13, but when I told Lisanne again she got me to stop...and I haven't since." Rena finished, holding back another wave tears.

"But you have to remember that was the past Rena. I don't care about whatever you've done." I murmured to her, rubbing her back comfortingly. She pulled back from my arms and looked slightly surprised to see my own eyes red from holding back some tears. I smiled at her fondly, "Nothing you have done will change how I l-" love you "look at you." I told her. She nodded and wiped away the last of her tears, "and I know that cutting isn't something to be romanticized with the pretty boy kissing the pretty girls scars, and telling them that they are still beautiful but you are still amazing. I know the scars will be there forever and I know you aren't proud of them, but you shouldn't be ashamed. You pulled through the hard times. I'm proud of you." I whispered, pulling her back into my arms, pressing my lips softly against her head.

"Can we please watch some tv now." she whispered, pulling her legs to her chest. I nodded and untangled myself from her so I could go turn the PS3 on and put on Netflix.

**Trigger has ended. :) Stay safe readers <3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I threw on my sweatpants and fell into bed, my mind racing from the information I learned about Rena earlier. Remember, nothing is different about her. She's still the same girl you met five months ago, all that is different is you know her better. You know her pain from the past. I sighed and flipped over to my back to stare up at the ceiling. "Can I please punch Ryan." I muttered to myself. I once again sighed and turned onto my side, and my eyes landed on my phone. I reached over, picking up my phone and unlocked it. I absent-mindedly went to photos and started scrolling through them. My expressionless face transformed into a huge smile when I saw all the stupid selfies Rena has taken on my phone. "She's awesome." I murmured to myself, flipping through each picture, stalling on each one a bit to make the time go faster. I reached the end of her random selfies, and went onto stuff Nikole has taken recently. I wonder if I made the right decision with Nikole today. I sighed, and turned my phone off and set it back on the nightstand. I crawled under the covers, taking comfort in the warm embrace it gave me, falling asleep quickly.

**A/n We scared you with the chapter title didn't we. NO WORRIES!!! We have like.....20 to 30 more chapters planned for THIS book. MWAHAHAHAHA!! This is just the beginning. NO TURNING BACK NOW!! ^.^ Thanks for reading! And sorry if we made you cry with Rena's whole thing xD We are just MONSTERS for making that happen aren't we ^-^**


	26. Sorry...I've Never Drawn Before

Rena's POV

Sunday; May 12th- Twins' House

 

"Alright. So since Nikole has stopped being a total and compete d-bag. Sorry," Julia glanced at Nikole who waved it off with a grin, "I have decided to honor that decision with a. DUN DUN DUN!!! A DRAWING CONTEST!"

"That's the big deal you called us over here for?" Jayden stared at Julia, "A drawing contest? Seriously? But I can't draw!"

"YUP!" Julia announced dramatically and stalked off the the dining room table.

"You heard her," I shrugged and stood up,

"But but but..." Jayden complained slouching in his chair.

" Oh, COME ON!" Nikole grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the table.

"I WILL WIN!" Julia shouted standing on a chair, putting one foot on the table.

"Haha right," Nikole giggled, she pulled out a chair and mimicked Julia's position, "You haven't seen a drawing 'til you've seen mine."

"Yah. One of you two win probably win. I can't draw to save my life. And I don't think Jayden has ever lifted up a pencil." I laughed, "Now you two can get down before you tip a chair and hurt your self."

"Ugh. Fine," Julia grumbled before sitting down in the chair she was standing on.

"NOPE!" Nikole shouted at the same time as Julia sat down, "NEVER!"

"Why does she get to stand on the chair!" Julia whined.

"She doesn't!" I watched as Jayden grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. Nikole looked at her stomach, where the pillow hit her.

"That wasn't nice." Nikole put on puppy eyes, puffing out her bottom lip.

"Then sit down!" Jayden laughed. He picked up another pillow and threw it. It completely missed his girlfriend and hit me instead.

"YOU JERK!" I shouted after the pillow hit my face, "WHAT DID I DO!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Jayden dropped to his knees, putting his hands up in surrender.

"OOH! HE'S GONNA GET IT!" Julia stood up on her chair again excitedly.

"I'm sorry!" Jayden whined. I started towards him,

"You're gonna die today," I hissed playfully, stooping so I was looking into his eyes, my face dangerously close to his.

"NEVER!" he retaliated, grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed, pounding on his back. Behind me I head Nikole and Julia dying of laughter, and I scowled.

"WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME!" I cried out, still wiggling to try to get free.

"Because we don't want to." 

"This is funny!" Nikole and Julia said at the same time.

"Ugh!" I let out a loud sigh, falling limply on his shoulder, giving up my hopeless attempt of getting free from Jayden's grip.

"I win." Jayden said and threw me onto the couch "Now... I get to do this." He smirked, reaching forward, his hands going towards my stomach.

"No don't! Stop! " I squealed curling into a ball so he couldn't tickle my stomach.

"NEVER!" he shouted and squeezed the stomach that was exposed. I squealed again at his touch and kicked my legs out.

"Please stop!" I said breathlessly from laughing so hard.

"Nope." he stated simply, continuing to tickle me. I lashed out with my hands and feet, my feet finding his stomach and landing a hard blow. Really. Really. Hard. I watched as he doubled over, gripping his stomach.

"NOPE!! I WIN!" I stood up and ran to hide behind Julia, "But I still don't trust you to not continue tickling me," I poked my head out from behind Julia.

"Guess you're right...but that doesn't give you the right to kick me," he pouted, stumbling over to the table, still gripping his stomach. I felt a flash of pity, but I just shrugged as I stepped out from behind Julia going over to Jayden to help him. 

"Sorry for kicking you so hard. I can't really help myself when people are tickling me," I giggled, as I wrapped my arms around his waist and helped him over to the table.

"I'll be fine in no time." He mumbled, falling into the chair. I nodded, and walked away from him over to my own chair, ignoring Julia's knowing looks.

"NOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DRAWING CONTEST!" Nikole shouted, trying to dislodge the tension that built a little.

"Oh yah that..." Jayden scratched his head, "Like I said...I can't draw,"

"WELL TOO BAD!" Julia shouted grabbing pencils and paper slamming it down in front of Jayden, "No arguing. You decided to come, and you get the payment."

"But I've already been kicked in the stomach. Do I have to get even more payment," he whined. Me and Julia sent him matching expressions. 

"Too bad," we replied in harmony. He sighed in defeat, and I plopped down next to him in the next chair, Nikole on the other side of him, and Julia next to me. 

"Now, LETS DRAW!" Julia exclaimed, "Ten minutes to complete the drawing of your choice. Ten minutes only. GO!" 

~Tens Minutes Later~

"I did tell you guys....I almost physically can not draw." Jayden muttered, just a moment before he let out a frustrated growl and threw his pencil. "I'm done!" he exclaimed, lifting his hands in surrender. I rolled my eyes as I finished attempting to shade in my drawing. I peeked a glance over to Julia and saw she had a full blown Elf Princess. 

"Oh come on Julia...you should've gone at least a little easy on us." I whined, glancing down at my own drawing which was a failed Polar Bear. Julia smirked,

"Why in Chuck's name would I do that." Julia grinned, dropping her pencil as she looked at the clock. "TIME'S UP!" She exclaimed, and me and Nikole dropped our pencils. "Alright, so now I'll go get Jack and have him judge. While I'm gone put your drawings in the middle of the table so they are all next to each other. " Julia said, standing up from her seat, stretching a tiny bit and raced off to the living to find Jack where she knew he'd be on the computer. I reached over and grabbed Julia's amazing drawing, my drawing, Nikole's and Jayden's...drawing. If that was what you'd call it. My eyes flickered up to his, a what the heck is this expression in them. He just grinned. I sighed, shaking my head a little bit and spread them side by side in the middle of the table. Julia came back with Jack a few moments later and Julia plopped down on her chair. 

"What....the HECK is that Jayden." Jack asked dumbfoundedly. Jayden once again grinned and leaned back into his chair, folding his arms.

"That. Is my majestic snake!" he replied. Jack blankly stared at him.

"That...that isn't a snake. It's a line. With a...what looks like should be a circle and two dots for the eyes. That is NOT a snake," Nikole told Jayden, staring at is drawing also. He just shrugged,

"Did I not say I can't draw for the life of me?" Jayden exclaimed, "I did say that you know. You shouldn't be so surprised." 

"But..but...but..." Julia stuttered, "Did you even try?!?!" she exclaimed, with wide eyes. Jayden looked at her innocently,

"Of course I did!" he pouted, "Do you not like it?" At that all of us burst out into a fit of laughter. 

"You are ridiculous Jayden!" I said in between laughs. 

"Who's the winner?" Julia asked, after she had calmed down from laughing.

"Um...I'll do three awards. One for over-all best, one for best wit and one for best detail," Jack said, "The one for over-all best is...Julia, Best Wit is Jayden and Best Detail is Nikole." Jack continued.

"You didn't give me one?!?" I puffed out my bottom lip, 

"Right. Right...You get your very own participation award." Jack smirked at me. My jaw dropped open in shock, putting my hand to my heart in fake hurt.

"You, are a grade A jerk," I mumbled, and Jayden laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. Amused sympathy on his on face,

"It always hurts when you get betrayed your own brother," he told me. I raised an eyebrow at him,

"You also suck," I mumbled, "You tickled me."

"And you kicked me!" He shot back, and I rolled my eyes.

"Guess we're even., I muttered, "but I get to take a picture of your drawing. It might get some laughs out of people on Snapchat," Jayden sighed, falling back into his chair defeatedly.

"Fine," he grumbled.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry 'bout the short chapter. Anyways. How y'all doing? I'm doing great. Had a nice relaxing week. Went to a town festivity thingy that was a lot of fun. I got a henna tattoo! Whoop! THANKS FOR READING! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	27. Revelations

Rena's POV

Monday, May 20th- 6:30-Home

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh!" I slammed my hand onto the snooze button, sighing tiredly, "Why do I have to get up so early!!"

"Well... if you want to do this. Then we need time. Now get your lazy butt out of bed and getting ready. I can do your hair in five minutes. Just let me eat first," Julia said, already up and out of our bedroom.

"Yah, yah. Fine," I grumbled, rubbing my eyes and getting out of bed. I trudged downstairs to eat a quick breakfast and was back up to our room by 6:40. I grabbed to clothes that I laid out on the floor the previous night slipping my skirt on. I know right? Skirt. I have never worn a skirt to school. It's amazing. Then I slipped on my black and white crop top over my head. I powdered my face with the tiniest amount of face powder, which I NEVER do. Wear makeup that is. I grabbed my brush as I started to brush through my snarled hair, then spraying it with heat protectant, "JULIA!" I shouted as I plugged the curling wand.

"Coming!" she shouted from downstairs. Moments later I heard footsteps trampling up the stairs and into our room.

"Please don't burn me."

~~~~~~~~~~~

15 Minutes Later

"All done! Take a look!" my sister exclaimed as I felt the last strand of hair fall back down to my head. I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped when I saw myself.

"I am going to blow people away."

"Yes you are."

\------------------

Jayden's POV

Monday, May 20th-7:20; Home.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slammed my hand down onto my alarm, turning it onto snooze. I flung my arm over my eyes, laying there for a few more moments before I sat up groggily. "I really need to stop staying up till 2 playing TF2." I muttered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before I lifted my legs off my bed and stood up. I gave a small stretch, my arms reaching above my head then falling back down to my sides. I picked up a pair of jeans and a green shirt, put them on then raced upstairs for breakfast. "Is there anything heated and cooked for breakfast?" I asked as I reached the top of the stairs. Kylie peered her head around the corner,

"Nope!" she said, popping the 'p'. I grumbled to myself, as I padded sleepily to the kitchen. "How late did you stay up?" she asked, a note of amusement in her voice. I narrowed my eyes at her, a sharp glare lacing my gaze. She grinned at me before flipping her long brown hair, and racing out of the kitchen. I mumbled incoherently to myself as I looked through the various cereals we had in the cupboard. 

"Fruit-loops sounds good. Yea...lets do fruit-loops." I muttered to myself, picking out the Fruit-loops, finding a bowl out of the dishwasher(since they were all gone from the cupboard), grabbed the milk and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I fumbled through the silverware drawer before finding myself a spoon and I plopped down at the kitchen ledge and started to eat. "I hate Monday mornings." I mumbled to myself, quickly finishing the cereal so I wouldn't be late. I put my dishes in the sink, raced up stairs, brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack and raced out the door. A small 'bye' leaving my lips before the front door closed. I hopped in my truck and drove off to school, turning 103.9 on the radio to kill the silence. I sang loudly to the radio, not caring if my singing voice was bad seeing as no one could actually hear me, but once I got to school I quickly shut my pie-hole so no one would hear my obnoxious voice. I climbed out of my car, my eyes sweeping the parking lot wanting to find the Chevy Impala I so deeply loved. A small grimace lined my face when I couldn't see it, and I let out a small sigh as I trudged into school. I headed over to my locker and threw my unnecessary books and folders into it, slammed it shut and walked over to Nikoles locker. "Heyo!!" I exclaimed, seeing the familiar bro....wait..it's red. I grinned to myself, "I see you've dyed your hair!" I said, and she smiled.

"I was wondering whether you'd notice that or not." she chuckled, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "How was your weekend?" she asked. I shrugged,

"Not good. Not bad." I replied, "You?

"Same as always." she replied, and I swung my arm around her shoulder and we walked to Astronomy together.

"Have you seen Rena yet?" I asked Nikole, making sure my voice didn't sound to excited. Nikole just laughed,

"You don't have to hide your excitement," she teased lightly, "But no. I haven't seen her." she continued. I hide a small frown by putting a smile onto my face,

"Oh." I replied. Nikole shot a glance over to me, and I saw a small eye-roll right as we reached Astronomy. My arm fell off of her shoulder when we parted and I slid into my desk and started down to my backpack to get my homework out right when Rena walked into the classroom. Her golden-brown hair had been neatly cut to just above her shoulders, and it had been curled into small delicate twirls. And instead of her normal jeans and a t-shirt look, she had replaced it with a teal skirt that reached just above her knees, and a black and white striped crop-top. My jaw dropped slightly open, and I recoiled slightly in my chair. I shot nervous glances over to Nikole hoping that she didn't see my reaction, but she just had a knowing look in her eyes as our eyes met. She me a slight nod as if saying it were okay, and I swallowed nervously before flicking my gaze back to Rena and a thought flew across I think I'm in love with my bestfriend. She was now sitting in her desk beside and as I studied her a bit longer I realized she was wearing the tiniest bit of make-up. "Uh...Hey Rena." I stuttered, my stomach doing nervous flips. She tucked a delicate strand of hair, and gave a small yet nervous smile also.

"Do you like my hair?" she asked, her voice small. I involuntary nodded before finding my tongue,

"Yea...I mean Yea! I love it actually." I replied, my voice still unsteady. Through the whole class period, I shifted nervously in my seat, my hands not able to stay still the whole time. Once I knew that the class was nearing an end, I was not able to keep my eyes off of the clock in the front of the room wishing the time faster. 

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

The moment the bell rang, I was packing up my stuff and I was all ready to go when Nikole bounced over to my side. "You look amazing Rena!! When did you get that skirt?" she asked her, and her arm came to my wrist and kept a tight grip on it so I wouldn't race off. Rena smiled excitedly,

"I actually got it a while ago, but when I got my haircut this weekend I thought 'Why not dress up a bit on Monday' So here I am. Actually wearing a real...proper..skirt," Rena replied, her voice growing more amused as she kept going. 

"That's awesome! Well I'd better get going! I don't want either of us to be late for the next class." Nikole grinned, before leaving me all by myself with Rena. 

"She seems excitable today," Rena observed, watching Nikole bounce out of the classroom. I nodded stiffly,

"I never know where she gets her energy from," I murmured as me and Rena started to walk to Math. Rena gave a strained chuckle and I glanced over to her. "You um....you look really nice today, Rena," I told her after a few moments of silence and Rena smiled at me. 

"I think so." she grinned, flipping her hair with a flick of her wrist. I smirked at her,

"You even have the heels to complete the whole outfit," Her grin grew even more, making the click of the heels stand out,

"And you'll be the one carrying me out to the Impala at the end of the day. My feet will not last the whole day," she said. I rolled my eyes,

"Rather not buuuut if I have to I will," I replied,

"I just knew I could count on you." 

"No you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG

I breathed a sigh of relief when the last bell for the day rang. I picked up all my stuff, and raced to my locker but not before I looked across the hallway to see Rena giving up to try and keep walking with her heels, and take them off. I skirted around the crowd and got to her side. "Need help yet," I said from behind, a smirk on my face. She glanced over to me, her own cheeks lifting on the sides forming into a smile.

"I totally would ask for a piggy back ride, but I don't know how 'lady like' that is." Rolling her eyes when she said lady like.

"Well screw society's expectations of women," I scoffed, "Even if you're in a skirt you should still be able to get a piggy back ride, although that brings up another question....." I trailed off,

"What?"

"Why wear heels in the first place. I doubt I could even walk in them." I grinned,

"So you'd try them on then?!" Rena exclaimed, her face lightening up with mischief.

"I did not say that!"

"You never said you wouldn't," she shot back, and I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"How about this..." I said, before scooping her up into a bridal style and raced down the hallway, weaving in and out of the crowd with Rena screeching in my arms. I halted to a stop, and set her down carefully when we reached her locker. "There we are." I smirked and she gaped at me.

"That was very...." she trailed off, amusement sparkling in her eyes. I grinned at her, and said a quick good-bye before racing off to my own locker. Once I reached my own locker, I quickly spun the combination and packed up my stuff.

"Hey Hey," Nikole greeted from behind me, and I turned to face her and kissed her cheek quickly,

"Want a ride home?" I asked, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and Nikole nodded,

"I'd enjoy that." Nikole smiled and I linked my hand with hers, and we walked off towards my truck.

"How was 7th hour?" I asked her as we walked, our linked hands swinging together in unison. She nodded nonchalantly,

"Same old, same old but I did have...you might say a revelation today. How about you?" Nikole said, before asking the question back to me as we got to my car.

"Pretty good, and what was your revelation?" I asked her, sliding into drivers seat and feeling the cool leather of the steering wheel beneath my hands.

"Well it was more about you then anything...." Nikole murmured, before raising her voice back to normal, "I saw how you looked when Rena walked into first hour," Nikole said, falling back into the black seat when we picked up speed.

"Uh....well...that was..you know...more of surprise then what you think it was. I've just uh...never..uh...seen Rena like that before," I stuttered, trying now to think of the thought that I had this morning. Nikole just sighed, running her hands through her now light red hair.

"I think it's more then that. At first when I realized that forcing you away from Rena, I thought it was just you missing your bestfriend and not having her to go to whenever you needed someone. I know I wanted to be that girl, but it was always going to be Rena. But now...I realize..your mood and sadness wasn't because you were missing your bestfriend, well that was part of it, but I'm now thinking it was being separated from the person you love. I've seen how you light up when Rena walks into the room, and how whenever she leaves you become...not sad but just more deflated. Rena makes you happy, and even if you don't see it the rest of your friends see it. Hell, most of the school sees it. You and Rena are....inseparable," Nikole said, a look of sadness but also...happiness in her eyes. I shook my head trying to convince myself of the opposite,

"Me and Rena are just...really good friends." But I knew it was a pitiful attempt to convince her otherwise. Nikole sub-consciously licked her lips.

"Jayden. I like you a lot, okay? More then really any other guy I've been with, but...I now see I can't keep you from her. I'm going to break up with you. Not because of something you did, but because of something you didn't do," As Nikole went on, the weight on my heart grew heavier and heavier and I just focused on the road, instead of replying to her. "You deserve to be with who your heart wants to be with, not your mind. I know you are trying to convince yourself to get over Rena but...I don't see that happening in the near future."

"I'm sorry Nikole," I whispered, my fists turning white from the tight grip I had on the steering wheel. Nikole gave me a small smile, and laid her hand on my knee.

"No need to apologize. You did nothing wrong," she said softly as we pulled up to her driveway. She leaned over and gave me a small kiss right next to my lips but not on them. I let out a deep sigh, my eyes closing softly as Nikole got out of the car.

"Goodbye Nikole," I murmured as she closed the door, and I put the car on drive and drove off to my house.


	28. You're My Angel

Rena's POV

11:47 am Tuesday, May 21st, Lunch-time

I trotted out of the lunch line, balancing the tray of lunch food on my one hand since I decided to wear sweatpants and didn't have any pockets to actually put my phone in. I set my food down and climbed into the lunch table, sitting down with Nef and Emma on one side of me and Julia on the other; Matt, Jayden, and Nikole all sitting on the other side. As I picked at my food, I glanced over to the other side of the table and saw Jayden and Nikole not sitting as close as they usually were, although they looked like they were having a pretty deep conversation, since Jayden's eyebrow were pushed together in concentration.

"You guys aren't all over each other today," Nef commented, mirroring my own thoughts. They both looked up at him at the same time, surprise on both their faces. They glanced at each other, as if deciding on who was going to speak first and I hid my smirk by looking down at my food.

"Uh well........" Jayden stammered, obviously having a hard time finding his words.

"We mutually agreed to break up," Nikole said bluntly, and I dropped my fork and it landed with a thud on my plate as I looked up at the two of them, and I knew my shock was rolling off me in waves. I looked over at Jayden and he locked eyes with me, giving me a small nod and I looked back to Nikole.

"Seriously?!?!?" Emma exclaimed, her expression similar to my own.

"uh...yea...."Jayden replied.

"Why?!" Julia asked, her eyes wide as if waiting for an explanation. At the question, a small blush appeared on his cheeks, and Nikole was smirking, her eyes flickering back and forth between me and Jayden. Julia's jaw dropped as if getting was Nikole was trying to say and squealed, "Me and you are talking after," she demanded and Nikole grinned. Jayden's blush grew a little more, and he glanced down, wanting to hide from the prying eyes.

"We both just thought our hearts weren't fully in dating each other anymore, so we both agreed that we should just be friends for now," Nikole explained. A chorus of 'oooh's' went around the table.

"That's it? I expected a little more.... Bam with you guy's break-up," Matt commented.

"That's it," Jayden replied, finally speaking up in the conversation, and as for me? I was still in the same exact position when I first heard the news, but instead of looking at Nikole my gaze was locked on Jayden, the thoughts in my head going 100 miles per hour in my head. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE WHOLE 'I really like her' THING????? DID.... I couldn't even comprehend half my thoughts, but the one thought in my head was Was it because of me. But...you know it couldn't be you know...anyways...that a little bit conceited don't you think? Thinking the guy you like and his girlfriend broke up because of YOU. He isn't just the guy I like either, he's my bestfriend. I wonder what would happen if I told him I liked him...would it make our friendship awkward? Probab- I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone say my name.

"Rena?"

"Uh...yea?" I faltered with my words, my thoughts still flying through my brain.

"You alright? You uh..haven't said a word this whole time," Jayden said to me, his eyes showing nervousness. I raised my eyes, and put an innocent expression on my face as if I was listening the whole time.

"I'm fine!" I replied to him, "I'm just surprised that you guys 'mutually' decided to break up considering just how determined you were to get together with her." My voice became bitter with each word, but at the end of the sentence I forced a smile on my face and I saw his smile falter for a second when I brought up what happened in April. Matt, Nef and Emma's expression all grew when they saw that me and Jayden were now in showdown mode. Jayden raised his eyebrows at me,

"Wow! You really like to keep a list, don't you." Jayden replied, his voice and expression sharp, his eyes hardening.

"I can't believe this," I bit my bottom lip, my own eyes hardening, "We really don't know each other anymore. Do we," I snarled, and leaving my lunch as I stalked away from the table, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I then found myself sitting at the very opposite table of our own. I turned my back to the table and picked up my phone, went to Wattpad and started reading one of the fan fictions I was in the middle of. "Of course you had to go and ruin it again. Didn't you. You were just mending your relationship with Jayden, and then you had to go ruin it," I muttered to myself, and angrily wiped away a stray tear. I bit my bottom lip even harder, trying to stop even more tears from spilling and i leaned against the hard, cold wall, my phone light shining in my face just begging to be looked at, but my eyes stared out past my phone, looking at virtually nothing. I let my thoughts drift until the bell rang. I looked guiltily at my usual table and walked out of the cafeteria without a second thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last bell rang, and I raced out of my desk, into the hallway and all the way to my locker. I spun the combination on my locker and swung it open. I took my time packing up my stuff, hoping the avoid Jayden since I knew he liked to pack up as quick as he can, but I should've known he'd know what I do. I slammed the door shut, and started walking slowly to the doors but was blocked by a tall figure.

"Jayden come on. Get out of my way," I sighed, and trying to push my way around him but he blocked me every single way I tried going.

"I need to apologize for what I said at lunch," he said to me, laying an arm on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him but I shook my head.

"I provoked you into saying what you said. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me, but since I'm not really in a forgiving mood I'll do that tomorrow," I ranted, and when I had finished he let out a soft chuckle.

"You are really quite stubborn," he murmured, "But I do actually need to apologize. I still said what I said. I'm sorry." A soft smile appeared on my face,

"I accept your apology and..." I trailed off, and he smirked.

"And what?" He raised his eyebrow, amusement starting to appear in his eyes. I scowled softly,

"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't keep making you feel bad for being with Nikole. You should be able to date anyone you want. I shouldn't have let it get to me," I replied.

"You had every right to feel bitter. I said I wasn't gonna let her drag us apart, but she did anyways," he said before adding softly, "You're my Clary to my Simon." The smile on my face grew a little more,

"And you're my Doctor to my Amy," I beamed, finding my own reference. He grinned and he let go of my shoulder and turned so his shoulder was touching mine and we walked out together.

"What's another one we could use?" he mumbled to himself, "Aha! You're my Cas to my Dean," he added, before continuing "Of course I'm Dean." He grinned. I smacked his arm,

"But at least I'm an Angel," I laughed and he slung his arm around my shoulder,

"You are an Angel though." He said, "Although...wanna know the problem with the 'Cas to my Dean' thing?" he asked, his face scrunching up together.

"What?"

"Some people ship them," he grinned.

"Well then I guess that works for us. Some people ship us, some don't but to each other we find each other just friends," I replied to his comment before adding playfully in his ear, "I'm one of the people who ship them though," I whispered. He dropped his jaw in mock shock.

"Does that mean you ship us?" He gaped at me, putting a hand to his chest and I laughed.

"Nah. Not all that much," I replied. He smiled and gave a squeeze of his hand around my shoulder before pulling it off.

"See you tomorrow, Angel." He playfully winked at me, before he raced off to his car. My mind flickered back to his 'angel' comment, and my heart fluttered and I raced off to the Impala.

"What's got you all love-struck?" Julia asked, raising her eyebrows at me as I slid into the car. I thought about what he said once again and a grin grew on my face,

"I am not love-struck! I'm..." I trailed off trying to find the right words, "merrily happy. Me and Jayden are on each others good side again." Julia glanced at me a knowing look in her eyes as I continued, "We also found more people to relate to. At first we just had we are to each other as Simon and Clary are to each other. Then today I found Amy and the Doctor, and then he said Cas and Dean.]," I told her, grinning the whole time through.

"But don't some people ship Cas and Dean? Annnd aren't we the ones that do ship them?" Julia asked, her gaze questioning.

"But that makes it even better!" I exclaimed, "Some people ship me and Jayden but to each other we know we are only friends. He decided he's Dean and I'm Cas," I said, happiness exploding out of me as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"So you're his Angel?" Julia's smile grew, and her own eyes were glimmering with happiness also.

"Exactly."

**A/N ! Three things: Thanks for Readings!; Hope you enjoy!; And....forgot the third things :/ Oh well...I'll think of it at some point. OH!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THE REFERENCES!! And don't you love that we are just crumbling the Forth Wall. xD Thanks for Reading!**


	29. Last Day of School

Jayden's POV  
The last few weeks have been good to me. Me and Rena are back on track, and are once again the best of friends once again. Nikole has slowly drifted since me and her broke up since she has no big reason to hang out with me, Rena, Julia, Emma, Nef and Matt. Oh and speaking of Emma and Nef, their physical part of the relationship is...sort of cute I guess, but since they are like glued to the hip all the time it gets tiring. And speaking of relationship...I am still at war with myself with my feelings for Rena. It's ridiculous. So for the last day of school, it's mostly all fun. In the morning we had a movie(my group had the argument of choosing between the First Avengers or Guardians of the Galaxy but in the end we chose Avemgers. Too good of a movie), then after that we had some sort of activity(there was no argument over us doing Rock Climbing) then there was an assembly. Yes I know assembly's aren't always the funnest thing in the world, but this one actually was. Then came the last 30 minutes. Gosh I hate this part. People get all emotional but I just see it as another chapter closing, and us moving onto a new grade, but people STILL get emotional. I mean...we'll see each other next year!! Anyways...

2:47, Friday, June 6-Last Day of School

A familiar shape raced towards me, leaping into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. I stumbled back a few steps from the sudden force, but I grasped Rena tightly in my arms making sure she didn't fall. "I'm gonna miss you," she said, her voice muffled since her face was smushed into my shoulder.

"You do know we'll see each other as much as we can over the summer," I murmured into her ear, but she just grasped tighter.

"It'll be different 'cause we won't see each other just automatically for 6-7 hours everyday," she replied, burying her head in my shoulder, her arms growing even tighter to the point where she was constricting my breathing.

"Rena," I huffed out, using the last of my breath.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can't breathe." Rena giggled, and let go of her legs and arms and dropped to the ground.

"Sorry." she giggled. My reply was pulling her into another hug, not really caring what message this sent out to the other students. She let out a content sigh, and once again buried her head into my shoulder. I rested my head on her head, and my gaze fluttered around the area, and saw Matt, Julia, Emma, and Nef all standing together similar smirks on their face. I rolled my eyes before closing them contentedly, losing myself in Rena's hug.

"You guys just gonna stand there for the last 30 minutes, or you gonna come hang out," Matt said, and I opened my eyes and glared at him slightly before pulling myself out of Rena's hug. Rena turned around, and faced Matt a grin on her face before pummeling her body into his.

"I'm gonna miss you too, you dumbo." she laughed, squeezing him tightly before pulling away. Matt smiled at her,

"I know." he laughed, and dragged me and Rena over to where Nef, Emma and Julia stood.

"Are we gonna plan an 'End of School' party?" Emma asked, her long brown hair waving in the wind. I shrugged, but Rena got to answering first;

"But planning party's are so hard 'cause you have to remember who all you invited, and then there's the 'who knows?' when the people we invite bring friends. And then there's the chance that someone brings alcohol and then there's drunkenness and what happens when people get drunk? Puking in the toilet and no-consent....well you know. And I'd rather not have ANY of that in a house. I mean come on, planning an End of School party there's bound to be the surprise shows. I'd rather not. And since me and Julia's house is the biggest it'd be at our house so No!" Rena finished ranting, taking a deep breath. The whole group was silent, just staring at her as if she sprouted another head while my face a was in a big giant grin.

"I love when you rant." I said to her, and she grinned back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slammed my locker shut for the last time after collecting all the random little things I had left in there. I slung my back back over my shoulder and saw Rena weaving in and out of the crowd and I raced after her. "Rena!" I exclaimed, trying to get her attention. Rena stopped mid-step and turned around right as I got to her side. She raised an eyebrow, silently questioning me for what I wanted from her. "Let me give you a ride home." I suggested.

"But what about Julia. She'd be all alone with the Impala then." Rena replied.

"Oh no! She'll have to be with her baby and jam to the music that she loves! Tragedy! Let me give you a ride home." Rena rolled my eyes at my comment but looped her arm through mine in compliance.

"Fine. You win." she muttered, trotting along side me as we started walking. "Do you think next year will be much different from this year?" She asked as she pushed a piece of hair to the side.

"Well in my opinion, everyone is a little different from the previous year. Because sometimes people get together, or some break up. New people come and just in general you have three whole months to mature and figure yourself out more. So yes. I think next year will be different. Even if some people don't see it." I said and Rena widened her eyes at me.

"Wow. That was pretty deep Mr. Philosopher." Rena teased and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just expressing my opinion." I defended lightly as I let go of Rena's arm so I could circle around my truck, and get into the drivers seat. Once I had pulled out of the parking lot, I laid my hand gently on the armrest in the middle of the two seats and leaned back in the seat.

"When's the county fair coming?" I asked out of the blue. Rena chuckled at my slightly bizarre question,

"It's usually at the end of July. What's your favorite ride?" She asked, glancing over at me.

"I don't really know, although the Ring of Fire is pretty awesome." I replied to her, "What's your's?"

"I'd have to say Ring of Fire also. Buuuut the it's almost the animals that I love best about the fair." She commented.

"Cool" We sat in comfortable silence for a little while until Rena asked another question,

"Are you going to Silver Birch with my church? It's this camp we go to once a year, and it use to be just middle school but last year they started doing highschool and middle school." Rena explained, "It's so much fun. Although last year there was a little drama with a friend of mine but" She shrugged, "It's not always perfect."

"I'm guessing it's a church camp?" I ask and she nodded,

"Obviously." She grinned, "Why'd you want me to ride home with you?" Rena said, once again asking another question.

"So many questions, lady!!" I exclaimed using s reference from the series Infernal Devices.

"I shall stop asking when I'm content with my answers." Rena replied, her eyes glimmering with happiness that she has converted me to a full fanboy. "But seriously, why? We had plans to go to the library tonight already so it wasn't like we weren't gonna see each other."

"I...don't know actually. I guess I just like spending time with you as much as possible, and alone is even better." I responded slowly, choosing my words carefully.

"What, is the 3 hours Julia's at gymnastics not good enough." She teased.

"But that's not truly alone, is it? I mean your parents are around and could easily barge in whenever they want so we almost have to be careful of what we say. So when I know we are truly alone...I can speak my mind without judgement." All playfulness drained out of Rena's expression and she gazed softly at me.

"Well I'm glad you can be yourself around me." She whispered softly, and we sat in complete and comfortable silence the rest of the drive, and throughout the whole time neither of us realized our hands lay linked together between us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rena's POV

"What about this one?" I asked quietly. The library is by far my favorite place to be. So peaceful and quiet.

"Sure!" Julia exclaimed. She walked to the other side of the room that we were in and squared down in front of another bookshelf. I glanced over at the other kids in the room with us as I heard one of them say something about the girl in the blue shirt. I narrowed my eyes and glanced my eyes down I my shirt to check the color. Nope...Not Blue I the flickered my eyes over to Julia and saw she had a blue shirt. I turned my back to the group my eyes narrowed. "Hey Daria!!" I called over to Julia. A while ago we decided we should make code names, along with code words. Julia's head shot up, her eyes meeting mine in understanding. I skipped over to her, with a book in my hand and handed her it. "How about tis one?" I asked before turning my voice to a whisper "I overheard one of the guys over there talking about you." She nodded and I went back over to the shelf I was previously at.

"Hey! You!" I glanced behind me at Julia and saw her eyes met the boys for less than a second, "You! In the blue shirt." Julia kept looking at the books, ignoring them, "Come on! Talk to me! What's your name?" Julia turned towards me and called out,

"Ren-Rowan! What about this one?" She asked, holding out a book. I nodded, Oh crap, I thought turning the see the boy was turning his attention to me.

"Yours names Frenna? Something like that," I stared blankly at him before turning away to face the books again. "It's Frenna right? I heard that girl. It's Frenna." He kept going but each time he attempted to get my actual name or even something out of me I ignored him. As I pretended to search the shelf a book actually caught my eye so I reached up, my shirt pulling up a little. "Come on Frenna. Just talk to me." The guy begged, and by the time he said that, I snapped.

"Shut up." I snapped at him. He widened his eyes,

"Did you just say that to me?"

"Yes I just did." I growled, flipping open a book to look at the description.

"I'm gonna slap you." He growled before stalking away to his group. "I'm gonna slap that girl. I might even pull her hair. Not that she has much anyways," the guy said loudly. I took deep berths to restrain from kneeing him were it counts.

"Let's slap her," he said when the door opened. Oh thank The Lord. Jayden's here, I thought as I saw Jayden go through the door. "We need to slap her." He said again, ignoring the fact another guy just walked in.

"What did you say?" Jayden asked him, towering over the stranger.

"I said I'm going to slap her. She didn't tell me her name. She disrespected me." The guy snapped.

"She disrespected uou? If she didn't want to tell you her name, she didn't have to. You. Disrespected. Her. Not the other way around." Jayden growled. Since Jayden was so much taller and able to literally tower over him, the guy started to cower. "Now you leave her alone, or you'll be the one getting slapped." Jayden continued, her voice growing deeper and his eyes growing almost red with anger.

"O-okay." The guy stammered before waving to his friends to get the hell out of there. Jayden stalked over to us, his hands clenching and un-clenching.

"You guys alright?" he asked softly, his voice so much different then when he was talking to the guy.

"Of course! We know how to handle being harassed. By the way. Me and Rena's code names are Daria and Rowan if that ever happens again." Julia said smiling.

"Now let's go! We have all the books we need," I said, grabbing the stack of books and walked out of the room.

"Is she alright?" I heard Jayden's voice.

"Yah, I would have to think." Julia said as they walked out of the room behind me.


	30. I Don't Dance

**Saturday, June 8th, 11:00 a.m. Rena's House.**

**Rena's POV**

"I'm BORED!" I whined, stretching over Jayden while we were watching TV.

"We're watching Arrow. How could you possibly be bored." Jayden pointed out.

"I know! But I've seen all of them!"

"Yah well I haven't and I want to watch it," he ranted.

"Watch it by yourself," I stood up, not able to sit still anymore.

"Fine." Jayden paused the TV, "Then what do you want to do now?"

"LET'S DANCE!" I raced out of the room to grab a speaker and plugged my phone in, "What do you want to dance to?"

"Hate to break it to you. But I don't dance," Jayden declared, grabbing the speaker and phone out of my hands. 

"That's. Not. Possible," My jaw dropped at his words, "EVERYONE DANCES!" I took the two devices out of his hands and clicked shuffle on the favorites playlist.

"Nope!" he denied, "I don't. I never will. And you can't make me."

"Everyone dances. But some just don't know how." A thought dawned on me, "Wait. Don't tell me you don't know HOW." Jayden shrugged his shoulders, not looking at me, "WELL I CAN FIX THAT!"

"Wait what?" he looked at me, scared.

"COME ON!" I grabbed his hands. I paused to listen to what song was on.

"What is this song? I haven't heard it before,"

"You haven't heard Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab?" I glared at him, "I listen to this song all the time!" 

"What happened to dancing?" Jayden said cheekily.

"Right. Alright so to this song. You kinda just want to like rock out. Cause it's just to dang good. Here let me start it over. This is my favorite part." I clicked the back button and the song started over, "Oh yeah!" I sang along.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._

"Get out your guns, battle's begun. Are you a saint or a sinner?" I bobbed along with the song while singing. I stopped, looking at Jayden just standing there, "Why aren't you dancing?" 

"I'm still quite confused as to how." he said, in a stiff voice.

"Come here," I motioned him over to me. He closed the distance, now standing a couple feet away, "Follow me." I swayed on my feet, bouncing to the beat of the song. He copied, looking super awkward.

_They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for._

"Don't look so awkward. It's just us. And this next part picks up beat a little. So start jamming." I said, nodding my head to the beat of the song.

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

"I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting 'til the war's won," I shouted along with the song. Jayden started getting the hang of it, getting into the dancing.  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
"And I wanna live, not just survive tonight." Jayden sang along. Way off pitch, I might add.

"You lied!" I gasped, "You do know this song!" 

"I'm full of surprises," he grinned. We danced and sang along the whole song. Jayden getting creative once, grabbing my wrists and swinging us around the room.

"They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be." We finished the song in harmony.

"THAT WAS FUN!" he shouted when the song ended, "Again!"

"The next song will play soon. Don't you fear." I laughed at his excitement. The next song started playing and I grinned when I recognized what it was.

"Now this one. I seriously don't know what song this is." he said, his grin falling. I smiled softly, closing my eyes, swaying to the beginning of the song.

"I'll never settle down, That's what I always thought," I sang along, my eyes still closed. When I opened them, I saw Jayden trying to bob along to this song like we did to the last one. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Silly. You can't do that to this song. This is a slow song. This one you do a different dance."

"I don't dance, But here I am. Spinning you round and round in circles," I sang along.

"Dance with me Rena," he held out his hands, "So I can learn." I smiled, taking his hands in mine.

_Guess you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don't dance_

"I don't dance," he said in between the verses, smiling.

"You don't. But for this kind of dance, you need to get close." I instructed, my voice soft, "Your left hand goes on my waist. And our right hands are together." Jayden followed my instructions, putting his left hand on my waist, while I put my left hand on his shoulder. We linked our right hands back together and held them out.

_But you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart_

_No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles_  
"It ain't my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere." I sang softly while me and Jayden swayed softly to the music.  
 _Guess you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance  
Ohhh  
I don't dance_

_Ooooh_

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles_

"It ain't my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere." Jayden sang badly along, learning the song as it went. He twirled me around, and I spun. We closed the gap between us and danced through the song.

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance_

The song ended slowly, Jayden and I stopped our dance.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance," I said, the smile on my face not leaving.

"Well. I had a great teacher." he grinned. 

"Well. Thank you," I smiled, and spun around to go to the kitchen.

"No. Thank you. Now. If I get the chance to ever dance with some one. I know how. And if they ask. I can say I had a great teacher." he grinned, following me.

"You know what? I might not allow that."

"Allow what?" he asked, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"You to dance anymore. Seeing as I have stolen your first dance. I would feel bad if you ever danced with someone else." I grinned, grabbing a plum off the fruit tray.

"Ah man!" he snapped his fingers in frustration. He paused, " Wait! I forgot. That was technically your first dance then. Wasn't it?"

"Em... Maybe?" I laughed. Jayden froze as he heard the song that was now playing.

"Rena?" he said.

"What?" I said absently as I bit into my plum.

"Cop Car is playing." 

"IT IS?!" I shouted running back over to the living room, "IT IS!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rena's POV

June 9th, Sunday, 5:25 Youth Group

 

"Does anyone else has a high or low?" My youth group leader, Jen asked the group. My hand instantly shot up. "Alright, Rena?"

"I had an awesome morning yesterday." I grinned, putting my hand back down onto my lap.

"What was so 'awesome' about it?" Jessie asked me, winking at me and I instantly regretted sending her a very excited text yesterday. Just then memories of that morning came flooding back, and a small blush appeared.

"It was just...awesome..." I mumbled in-coherently. Jessie raised her eyebrow, opening her mouth to speak but before she could even get a word out I had already leaped across the room, landing on top of her and putting my hand over her mouth. "You will not say a word about what I said to you yesterday." I hissed into her ear. I stood up and walked back to my own spot in the circle, everyone just staring at me and Jessie.

"Okaaaayyyy thennn...." Jen said, "Anyone else?" I glanced around the room wanting to see if anyone else raised their hand. "Alright!! Since it's time to go, and no one else has anything to share, you are free to go!" Jen said, and I pushed myself up from the ground and trotted over to Jessie, wrapping my arms around her. We walked over to Jen, since we were quite close to her, and stood by her. "What was that all about back there?" Jen asked me and Jessie.

"Ummm......." I stuttered, looking over at Jessie to answer for me.

"She just had an awesome day with Jayden yesterday, and she didn't exactly want everyone thinking that there was something 'romantic' going on between them. But with what did happen yesterday, even if they don't know it there actually is something romantic going on between them." Jessie said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her, unwrapping myself and putting my hand on my hips.

"There is nothing romantic going on between us!!! It was just one friend...teaching..another how..to..dance.." I stated, but with every word my voice got softer and more hard to understand. Both Jessie and Jen rolled their eyes simultaneously. I huffed before stalking out of the room we were in, hearing laughter coming from behind me.

"What's got you all 'huffy'?" Jayden asked, coming up in front of me, an amused look on his face.

"Just Jessie and Jen." I told him, letting out another huff.

"Ahhhh yes. They do have the tendency of making people huffy." He grinned, and I gave him a light slap.

"Stop teasing me!!" I exclaimed. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Come play Foosball with me." He said, and without giving me a choice he lead me over to the Foosball table. He unlatched himself from me, and went over to one side of the table while I was on the other.

"So have you been practicing?" I asked him, playing with the foosball ball in my hand. He glanced up at me,

"Sort of." He half-grinned. I chuckled and threw the ball into the air, letting it drop into the table.

"Play ball." I grinned. With a few strategic flicks of the wrist, and hand movements I won the game easily, Jayden only getting 1 or 2 points before I reached ten. His hands dropped from the hands defeatedly and I grinned. "Jayden Jayden Jayden...." I clicked my tongue, "That does not look like you practiced." He put his hands up in defense.

"You've been playing since...ever. It'll be hard to beat you. But ONE day I WILL beat you." He said, and gestured to my side of the table, "Lets play again."

"You're on."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later

He had beat me twice, and I beat him four times. It was quite a nice time, even with him beating me twice, but he has a happy grin seeing as he beat so...I guess the few losses were worth it.

"Play once more or no?" I asked him, watching as he played with the ball in his hand. He pushed his eyebrows together as he thought, then a mischievous grin appeared on his face about one second before he disappeared underneath the Foosball table. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, and squatted down, so we were at about eye level. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He set the Foosball on top of the table, before lying down underneath.

"I, am reading the 'Caution' sign. I've always meant to do it, I just never actually got to doing it." He told me, as he laid his head on the ground, his hands underneath his head. "You should come read it with me." he said, pulling a hand out from under his head and patted the ground right above him. I kept my eyes narrowed in confusion and I laid down on the other side of him, our heads just barely touching.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked him, lifting my head a little, so I could look behind me at him. He did the same,

"'Cause." he replied, before resting his head back onto the ground. I let out a soft chuckle as I put my hands underneath my head so it was more comfortable. We laid there in silence for a few moments before he started reading out the caution sign underneath the table in a very bad British accent. **A/N I would actually type out what he was saying and what the Caution Sign says, but seeing as that this scene happened about a year ago, I can't exactly remember xD Sorry 'bout that.** "You should try!!!" Jayden explained, thankfully going back to his normal voice. I shook my head,

"I don't do accents."

"Oh come on!!! It'll be fun." he whined, I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to read off the caution sign, but before I could even get a word out I burst out laughing.

"I can't." I said in between giggles. I took deep breaths to get rid of my urge to laugh, but the moment I tried reading it aloud in an accent I burst out into giggles again.

"Reeennnnaaa!!!!" he exclaimed, butting his head with mine.

"Ow."

"Sorry. But at least try reading it aloud in a normal voice then." he said. I tilted my head back so I could look at him, before shaking my head.

"no." He puffed out his lips in sadness, giving me the puppy dog look.

"You do know that you have a very bad puppy dog look." I told him. His jaw dropped open, and he put a hand to his chest,

"That hurts." He let out a huff, before laying his head flat, and crossing his arms.

"Oh don't be such a baby." I giggled.

"NEVER!!" he exclaimed, punching the air with his fist, just a millimeter away from actually hitting the foosball table.

"Now that would've hurt." I observed, and he looked up at me, his mouth in an 'o' shape.

"Yes...I think that would've hurt very much." He squeaked, slowly pulling his arm back to ground. A moment later we both started laughing simultaneously.

"OI! Giggly butts." A voice said from above the Foosball table. I peeked my head out from underneath and saw Jessie smirking down at me,

"HII!! BYE!!!" I exclaimed, before sliding back underneath the Foosball table. Jessie kicked out her foot, hitting my arm in attempt to get my attention. "OW!! That hurt Jessie." I whined, rubbing the spot where she hit it.

"Here, I can help." Jayden said, reaching an arm above his head so he could rub....the wrong arm.

"Jayden." I said,

"yea?" He tilted his head so he could look at me.

"Wrong arm." I giggled, and he burst out into very manly giggles. NOT!!

"Oops. Sorry." He giggled, this time even less manly then the previous giggles. In midst of our giggling, Jessie squared down, a smirk on her face.

"What's that smirk for?" I asked her.

"You two are just so adorable together." she said, her face completely straight, "I know you aren't together together, but when you hang out....and daaannce all morning long together....just...so adorable." Jessie said, pretending to swoon.

"You told her about yesterday?" Jayden asked, tilting his head back once again so he could look at me. I shied away from his sight,

"Maybe." I squeaked. His jaw dropped open,

"But but but..."

"It was more of a...very excited text..." I mumbled. Jessie rolled her eyes, before pulling out her phone.

"Excited is veeerrrry underrated. How about I read it aloud." Jessie said, her eyes glimmering mischievously. She scrolled on her phone, before exclaimed "Ah ha!! Here it is, 'JESSIE JESSIE JESSIE!!!! ME AND JAYDEN JUST DANCED TOGETHER!!! EEEEEPPP!!!! It was so magical'" Jessie paused as she set her phone down to make a heart symbol. A huge wave of embarrassment washed over me, and my face turned bright pink but the embarrassment only lasted a couple seconds before hurt set in.

"I can't believe you just did that." I whispered, before sliding out form underneath the Foosball table and racing away to the doors so I could disappear outside leaving behind a shocked Jayden, and a guilty friend. Once I got outside I raced around the building before finding one of the benches that they keep outside and sitting down on it. Once I was alone, embarrassment once again washed over me and I couldn't help but wonder Jayden thought of that. "He'll hate you." I murmured, pulling my knees up to my chest and letting my head rest on my knees hiding myself away from the world. Next to me I heard the door that was next to me open slowly, and I felt the bench bend underneath the new weight that was on top of it. A familiar arm wrapped around my waist as the body moved closer to me. 

"I actually thought the same about it." Jayden whispered in my ear, before resting his head on top of mine.

"Really?" I asked, my reply muffled since my face was hidden.

"Really." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss on my head. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	31. Beach Party!

**Jayden's POV**

**Thursday, June 13th- Rena's House**

"You guys need to go outside!" The twins' mom scowled at us sitting in the basement, curled up on the couch, watching Arrow, "It is an absolutely gorgeous day outside!" 

"But it's so bright outside!" Rena whined, hitting the pause button on the PS3 controller.

"It wouldn't be if you went outside every once in a while." Karen glared at her daughter.

"But-" Julia started from her chair.

"No buts! Go outside. Now. It's gorgeous," she finished, and stalked up the stairs.

"Okay. I guess we have to go outside now. Or your mother might kill us all." I sighed, pushing the blanket off me and standing. 

"But it's so hot! What are we gonna do with out dying?" Rena complained curling up under her blanket more.

"LIGHTBULB!" Julia shouted, suddenly jumping out of chair.

"Yes Julia?" I turned my head towards the jumping girl.

"We can go to the beach!" she smiled. 

"What?" I asked, thinking I misheard her. Julia rolled eyes before exclaiming,

"WE CAN GO TO THE BEACH!" Julia ran over to the door and looked outside, "It's perfect weather for it.

"That's a great idea!" Rena mumbled, enthusiastically, still not moving from the couch.

"Umm... Guys... Hate to break it to you. But we live in Minnesota. The middle of the country. We are about... 20 hours from the nearest beach," I said, pointing out the obvious. Rena rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch finally.

"You. Are. The. Stupidest. Person. Ever," she said, smacking me over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I rubbed my head.

"Like I said. You are pretty not smart sometimes," she repeated, as Julia stood a few feet away, her hand covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

"I don't understand. Julia help me! Why am I being attacked?" I begged for answers.

"Because she's right. You are stupid." Julia said, pointedly, "We live in Minnesota. The land of 10,00 lakes. And there is a beach about 15 minutes away." 

"Oh..." I said, despondently, "I guess I am pretty stupid."

"Yah you are," Julia scoffed, "Now let's go!!" We all ran up the stairs and starte going up to the girls' room. Yes they share a room. They always have apparently and they will never not share a room. Don't judge.

"Mom! We're gonna go to the beach!" Rena yelled to the living room bounding downstairs, and her eyes narrowed when she saw I was still standing in the same exact position. "Why aren't you changed?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I don't live here, I need to go home for a swimsuit." I said, an amused look shining in my eyes. Rena put her hand to her chin and started stroking her imaginary beard,

"We should just get you a drawer or something here so we don't need to go home for stuff when we do impromptu things." Rena mumbled, before stating louder, "You are a bit scrawnier than the average high schooler so I bet you would fit in a swimsuit that is too big for Jack."

"Hey!! I'm not scrawny!!" I exclaimed.

"You sorta are." Julia responded as she bounded down the stairs. I slumped in dejection, and followed to where Rena disappeared. Right when I got to the edge of the hallway, Rena appeared out of one of the rooms with a blue and gray swimsuit.

"I think these would fit." Rena said to herself, obviously loud enough for me to hear, as she held it up and compared it to my body. She nodded in agreement and threw the trunks over to me, "Go try these." she said, before racing beyond me to join her sister. How does she get so much energy. I thought to myself as I slipped into the bathroom so I could change. Once I had changed, I rolled my clothes together and set them just inside Rena and Julia's door, before joining them.

"Do they fit?" Julia asked, her eyes searching mine. I nodded,

"I told you that you were scrawny." Rena grinned, a triumphant look in her eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BEEEAAACCHH!!!" Julia yelled, jumping out of the Impala and racing down to the beach with a variety of bags in her hand. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I climbed out of the passenger seats of the Impala.

"Do I need to help carry anything?" I asked, going to the trunk of te Impala, a towel hanging around my neck. Rena glanced up at me, acknowledging my comment before looking down at the trunk.

"Umm...you could carry the umbrella and food bag." Rena told me, passing me the two things.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Now time for some fun." Rena grinned, happiness lighting all her beautiful features. As we made our way down to the beach, a similar smile found my way to my face. My eyes searched the beach for Julia, Rena doing the same and when I found her I let out an "Aha!" at the same time as Rena. We looked at each other a moment before bursting out laughing. Once we calmed down a bit, I followed Rena over to where Julia had claimed a spot.

"What's got you all giggly?" Julia asked when we got within earshot.

"Nothing." Me and Rena chorused together, 

"Annnnnd what took you so long? Did you stop and have a quick little make-out session before coming down here?" Julia teased and we sent he identical glares. "Right sorry," Julia apologized, putting her hands up in defense, "No pushing. Now set that stuff up and LETS GO SWIM!!" Me and Rena quickly set the umbrella up, and set the food bag beneath the shade, laid our towels out in the sun and raced off towards the water.

"OOOO that's just a tad cold!!" Rena exclaimed, once the water got up to her chest.

"Oh my gosh," Julia stopped as the water started reaching her exposed stomach, "I'm not going any further," she wrapped her arms around her.

"YES YOU ARE!" I yelled, starting to laugh as I picked her up and threw her into the water. 

"You bastard!" Julia screeched as she emerged, water dripping down her face. She started shivering and wrapped her arms around torso again. 

"Language!" Rena laughed, "And you got wet!! Haha!" 

"Oh you'll see wet," I said, repeating my actions and throwing Rena into the water.

"No!" she squealed right before she disappeared under the water. She didn't come up.

"Rena?" I called out, "Rena!" I stopped cold as I felt something brush my ankle.

"Boo!" Rena shouted, coming up from the water out of breath. 

"Jayden. Your face!" Julia laughing, bending over from laughing.

"Was he scared like a little baby when they lose his mama?" Rena taunted, laughing as she swan over to stand near her sister. 

"Yes he was!" Julia smiled, getting her laughter under control. 

"Stop!" I whined, "I can't be scared if she doesn't come up?"

"No! Because we can hold our breath for almost a minute under water," Rena shook her head, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright Jayden. You'll learn the way of the twins soon enough."

"Ugh. You guys are impossible," I shook my head, "And I'm mad at you now!" I called behind my shoulder as I walked out of the water onto the sand. 

"No! Don't be mad," Julia cried out, "We were joking! It was funny to see your face!"

"Nope!" I said indignantly, "I'm mad now."

"Come back!" Rena pleaded, "You won't have any fun if you don't come back!" she threatened.

"Oh yah? I could easily just call someone else to come to the beach with me." I grabbed my phone from our pile of stuff, "I could call... Matt? Emma? I could call Morgana and get her to come back from Michigan for a while!" I taunted, scrolling through my contacts.

"Come back! I promise I won't joke around with you like that again!" Rena ran out of the water, snatching my phone away.

"Promise?" 

"Promise..." Rena paused, "I think." 

"Fine. Now give me my phone back." I said, reaching for my phone.

"Why?" she replied, moving the phone just out of my reach.

"Because. I want my phone. Give me my phone back!" I repeated, struggling to keep my smile coming to the surface.

"Ugh! Fine. But just this once will I comply with you," Rena said, disgruntled and held the phone out to me.

"Thank you," I said, snatching my phone back and sliding it into one of the bags we brought.

"Aww! So cute!!!" Julia cooed from behind us, her lithe body still sitting in the water. Me and Rena simultaneously glared at her. She held her hands up, "What? You are! Now come on! We're at a beach. Water. Swim. We must," 

"How about we make a sand castle instead! I brought supplies." Rena said, her face lighting up. Julia's face erupted with a smile.

"YES!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright... Rena, you and Jayden can start constructing and I can try to find some shells or something. Not sure how many there with be. but I can try." Julia ordered, and me and Rena shared a glance before saluting Julia at the same time. "YOU GUYS ARE PSYCHIC NOW?!?!?!?!?!" Julia exclaimed, before stalking away mumbling incoherently.

"Alright. I have a great idea. We can get the buckets and thing and make like a classic sand castle. Then we can add our own little idea. Yeah?" I said, falling to my knees to start making a flat area to build on. 

"Awesome," Rena smiled, dropping to her knees on the opposite side of me.

\---------------------

Julia's POV

I walked away from the two love birds to find myself some pretty rocks and shells. _Maybe even some seaweed.... if I could even pick it up._ I thought to myself, shivering at the thought. I glanced behind me, looking at Jayden and my sister laughing and smiling, deciding to myself to talk extra long.

\----------------------

Jayden's POV

"Don't be supercilious!" Rena scorned, and I rolled my eyes.

"But mine is just so much better than any sand castle ever! It's just so awesome it is equal to no other." I exclaimed, a grin settling on my face. She slapped me lightly, "Kidding!! Just kidding."  
"You'd better be." she growled softly, her eyes a light with amusement.

"It's not like you don't agree though." I teased, and her hand went to her chest, her mouth open in mock shock.

"I do not support supercilious arseholes." Rena replied, her words sharp but her eyes told me that she was purely joking. I looked up at her, my gaze questioning. "Too many British shows." Rena groaned, her head dropping, and my jaw dropped open at a thought.

"Did you just swear?" I gasped, and she grinned.

"It's technically not a 'swear word' in the English Language. Only British English." she grinned, and I scowled before going back to the previous conversation,

"Fine, but my sand castle is quite brilliant, but I will not place myself above others." I solemnly said, placing my right hand over my heart in respect. She rolled her eyes before continuing to pat down the loose sand on her castle.

"Be right back!" Rena said suddenly. I watched as she grabbed her bucket and ran over the the water. She squealed when a wave crashed onto her face, "Okay. Sorry. I just decided water would work a lot more to pack down the sand," she said breathlessly, kneeling down in her spot again.

It felt like only minutes had passed, Rena, Julia and I working hard on our sandcastle. We built the main part of the castle, with a wall and the building in the middle. Then as Julia and Rena worked on decorating the castle, I built the moat, surrounding the outer wall of the castle.

"Done!" I called out, sitting back on my heels, looking proudly of our work.

"Awesome."

"This is great," the sisters said at the same time.

"Hey. What time is it?" Julia suddenly looked up from staring at our master piece.

"Ummm..." I grabbed my phone and clicked the home button, "It's 7."

"Crap... We're late," Rena said.


	32. A Drawer

Rena's POV  
Monday, June 17th; Jayden's House

"I wasn't kidding when I said we should get a drawer." I said, his hand grasped in mine as I pulled him down the stairs to his room.

"Wait...that's why you wanted to come to my house?!?!" he exclaimed, and I could just image his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, before adding under my breath "Dumbo."

"What was that?" he walked closer to me, his hand slipping from mine as he placed them on his hips.

"Nothing!" I lied, hiding a smile by ducking my head a bit so that my short hair was able to cover my mouth.

"Rena." his tone accusing, and I glanced up and huge grin on my face.

"Dumbo." And at that he leaped at me, and we toppled onto his bed laughing.

"That's not very nice." he whispered, his face close to mine and I suddenly became aware of just how close we were and my heart sped up. We locked eyes, and the only time they broke in the few moments was when his eyes flickered down to my lips then up again. He might kiss me. I thought, a third in horror and two-thirds in excitement and hope. Just as his lips neared mine, a figure burst through the door.

"Jay...." Kylie's voice trailing off as she saw what position me and Jayden were in, and we instantly leaped apart, and Jayden cleared his throat before speaking,

"Umm..yes?" he squeaked, and I shuffled my feet in embarrassment as Kylie's shocked eyes went back and forth between me and Jayden.

"Um...mom just wanted to know whether you guys wanted her to make popcorn or anything." Kylie stuttered, and Jayden mutely nodded, answering for the both of us since I was still in mute shock at what just happened. "I'll just....go than." Kylie squeaked, before racing out of the room, closing the door behind her leaving me and Jayden alone once more.

"Uh...wanna work on that drawer now?" he asked, his voice still higher than average.

"Yes, drawer! That's why we came in here anyways. I mean..why else did we come in here." I replied, my words going 90 miles per hour and I walked past Jayden, my arm slightly brushing his chest as I past him. I plopped down on the floor, pulling out his drawers to start looking at stuff he might need.

"Question, why will I know have a drawer at your house, and not one for you at yours?" he asked.

"Answer: We hang out at my house more." I replied, and he nodded in understanding, "Now...lets go through types of activities we have done; We've done stuff with water, which means swimsuit. Where do you keep a swimsuit?" I asked, my eyes questioning as I raised my head to look at him. 

"I'll be right back." Jayden told me, leaping off the ground and racing out of his room. I sighed, and dropped my head, thoughts flooding my head. Me...and Jayden....were about to kiss... My head perked up as I heard voices outside the room, and I did remember once Jayden complaining about how thin the walls were, and I just got proof of that,

"I...don't know Kylie. I think it was more of...." I heard his voice trail off,

"Deep feelings of love for the girl sitting inside your room right now, probaly doing either of the two; listening to this conversation through our incredibly thin walls, or shuffling through your clothes finding stuff to put in your 'supposed' drawer you'll be getting." Kylie replied to him, and I could just see her smirk in my mind. I heard a light scoff,

"I don't...." he trailed off once more, and he sighed and said something that I couldn't hear and a moment later Jayden burst through the door, "Sorry about that wait, my mom just wanted to ask me something." he told me, and I nodded in understanding, even if he was lying. He trotted over to me and threw the swimsuit into my lap as he sat back down on the ground next to me. "What else do we need do you think?" 

"Um...I was thinking just extra changes of clothes in general. We may have another flour fight at somepoint." My eyes sparkling with amusement, I turned my head back to his clothes and picked out the shirts I liked best on him,

"Heeyyy!!!!! Those are my favorite shirts!!" he exclaimed, and I raised my eyebrows at him,

" _I think_ that's sort of the point. I like these shirts too, and if they ARE at my house I can wear them days you aren't there." I grinned, setting the three shirts down on the pile only to have Jayden throw one of them back in his drawer. 

"I'd like to keep one of them here." he grumbled, and I shifted slightly so I could bump his shoulder in amusement.

"Fine," I smirked, opening another drawer to grab some of his jeans.

"Wait!! Not so many!! I still kind of need clothes here. At my house. Where I live." he grabbed my wrist as I was about to get a pair of track pants(a sweat pant kind of but a slippery and crinkly fabric).

"Right," I paused, "You still live here." I put back some of the pairs of pants I'd grabbed.

"I think this is perfect!!" he announced, staring at the pile of clothes on the floor. "Now. On to the actual drawer at your house part."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Jayden simultaneously hopped out of his truck and walked up to my house, carrying bundles of clothes. Julia peeked her head out of the front door, confusion passing her face when she saw the clothes in our hands.

"Whaaatt are you dooiinng?" she asked, light footsteps carrying her out to meet us.

"Making a drawer." I said matter-of-factly, walking past her and entering the house with Jayden right behind me. Once we got to the basement, where we spend many of our days and nights, we threw the clothes on the floor.

"Now how are we gonna do this." I heard Jayden murmur.

"I've worked set for many plays, do not under estimate my power." I teased, trying to get over the slight awkwardness from what happened previously.

"I doubt there is much power to under-estimate." he retaliated, and my jaw dropped.

"That was looow Jayden Wayne." I growled, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty, did I hurt your feelings?" he mocked a curtsy, playfulness radiating from each of us. I let out a loud huff, turning my back and crossing my arms.

"Come on. Let's just get to work," I huffed again, attempting to hide a smile. Jayden scoffed behind me,

"Well then, let's get building."

\-------------------------------

"Dang it Rena! We can fix this!" Jayden exclaimed as wood started cracking around the screw.

"Dean. It's not broken." I replied trying to lower my voice as low as Cas', seizing the moment to put a quote in. Jayden burst out laughing,

"Nice Rena. But I'm pretty sure it is broken." he replied, and I rolled my eyes, scooting over beside him, taking the drill out of his hands.

"You're just pushing to hard to quickly." I told him before I screwed the screw in perfectly. Beside me Jayden scoffed,

"Unfair. I'm the guy and you're doing better than me." he pouted, and I elbowed him in the chest.

"Sexist much." I muttered, and Jayden grinned,

"You know I don't mean it." he murmured in my ear, and a shiver ran down my back. He pulled back slightly, realizing just how close we were...again...and put his gaze back on the drawer. "This is looking good! Except for this...." he trailed off, as his thumb trailed the cracked wood.

"Why don't you just sonic it then." I mumbled, and Jayden looked struck,

"Rena... You know it doesn't work on wood."


	33. Fourth of July

Jaydens POV   
11:30 am Thursday, July Fourth; Rena's House

I pulled my truck up into Rena's driveway, climbing out and bounding up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. A moment later the door was thrown open to reveal Rena. Wearing on of my shirts. I raised my eyebrows,

"First: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!! And second, why are you wearing my shirt?" I exclaimed, my words becoming soft as the sentences carried on. She grinned,

"Happy Fourth of July Jayden!! And I told you, if we got the drawer I would most likely wear some of your shirts." she replied.

"Yes but _my_ shirt!" I complained. Rena just shrugged, gesturing for me to come in.

"Yes but now when you wear it, it'll smell like me. I think I smell pretty nice." she retaliated, and I couldn't help but nod in reply. Rena let out a soft chuckle before continuing "My parents were also wondering if you'd wanna stay for dinner and then go to fireworks with us. You can actually meet my full family!!" she told me, excitement finding it way into her voice.

"I haven't met your whole family??" I squeaked, and she burst out laughing like what I said was the funniest thing ever.

"No you dumbo, I have an older brother and his fiancée . I haven't seen them in a while so I'm quite excited." she told me.

"Oh right! I remember you mentioning them." I exclaimed and Rena nodded.

"So would you like to?" Rena asked, her eyes pleading, "If it helps with your decision me and Julia are inviting Tayah and Jessie." I laughed,

"Rena there was never a 'decision' to be made, I love spending time with you." I told her, my heart speeding up at the vulnerability. Rena's expression lit up in delight and she threw herself into my arms letting out a squeal.

"I'll tell them that's a yes then!!" she exclaimed, racing out of the mudroom to find her parents. I chuckled softly, stuffing my hands in my pockets before I started after her.

"Hi Jayden!!!" Their little brother, Jack, exclaimed "Oooh! I have this new game to show you. So you know Minecraft?" he asked, continuing before I could reply, "Of course you do. You know like every game out there, well I was watching videos," I cut him off,

"Why don't you just, ya know, show me the game? I don't need the full description of how you found it." Jack nodded before grabbing my wrist and leading me to the Living room where he probably spent half his life in. I looked at the screen and my jaw dropped, "I've heard of people talking about this on a few games I've played! Isn't it the story-mode Minecraft on steam?" I exclaimed, my excitement about games almost matching his. Jack nodded excitedly and he sat down in the chair and started rambling on how to play, while I stood behind in, watching it with interest. Eventually Rena came bounding down the stairs, now out of yoga pants into jeans but still in my shirt, and she giggled when she saw me with Jack,

"Is he showing the story-mode Minecraft?" she asked. I nodded,

"It's actually quite interesting." I replied, before patting Jacks back, "I'm gonna go downstairs with Rena now." I told him,

"Of course you are." he mumbled, and when I looked at him I saw his eyes alight with amusement. I rolled my eyes be fore bounding the stairs, Rena lightly jumping down the stairs behind me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"RENA!! JAYDEN!! JULIA!!" Their dad called, his voice echoing down the stairs.

"WHAT!!" Julia yelled back up, yes..Julia is here now, she came back from gymnastics a couple hours ago.

"DINNERS READY!!!!" At that all three of us leaped to our feet and raced up the stairs.

"What are we having?" Rena asked, going around the ledge, peeking into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti!!!!!!!" We squealed, all of us at the exact same pitch. Their mom laughed, giving the meat one last stir before switching the burner off.

"When is Cole and Danielle getting here?" Rena asked after sweeping the house in search of them.

"They should be here any time." Their dad replied. Rena and Julia nodded in acknowledgment.

"So I finally get to meet your brother and fiancé." I commented, and Rena jumped up and down in excitement,

"You and my brother will have so much to talk about!" she exclaimed,

"So you've said that Cole is gone a lot but you've never said why." I inquired,

"He is in the Army so he has Drill or he gets deployed for a bit, so whenever he's home it's pretty awesome." Julia replied.

"Cool." I said just as the front door opened, Rena and Julia let out a squeal and raced over to the door, leaping into Danielle's arms.

"Hi!!!!!!" They exclaimed in harmony.

"Hey girlies! Are mom and dad in the kitchen?" Danielle replied, and they nodded in sync. Danielle and Cole made their way into the kitchen and through the whole welcoming, I was trailing Rena and Julia awkwardly. When Rena looked around to see where I was, she laughed in amusement.

"Come on Jayden, don't be so awkward." she teased, looping her arm around mine and pulling into the kitchen. The moment the two of us entered the kitchen, Cole's eyebrows shot up in questioning,

"New boyfriend?" Rena let out a loud groan and unhooked her arm from mine, crossing them over her chest.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rena said at the same exact time I said "She's not my girlfriend." Julia groaned, clearly exasperated at the situation and told Cole,

"They say they aren't together but it is sooo obvious they are."

"It's true." Said the rest of the family. Both of our heads drooped in surrender . Cole and Danielle laughed at the scene that just unfolded in front of them.

"By the way, my names Jayden." I told Cole and Danielle,

"Nice to meet you, Jayden." Cole replied, reaching forward and shaking my out reached hand.

"Likewise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing?" Danielle exclaimed staring at Rena. Rena looked up from her plate of spaghetti, her mouth over flowing and clumps of noodles hanging down.

"She's not being smart. For one thing," Cole stared at his sister, his eyes scrunching up in confusion.

"Cole!" Greg(their dad) scolded.

"What! It's true!" Cole said, putting his hands up in defense.

"He is very true," I muttered, staring at Rena as she slurped up her noodles.

"What!" Rena's voice was muffled from her mouth still trying to eat all the noodles.

"Why did you stuff your mouth with noodles like that!" I exclaimed, "You could've choked!"

"She'll be choking on something else later for sure." Cole muttered, and Rena actually started choking on her noodles, meanwhile I spat the milk that was in my mouth spraying it all over the table. Julia just sat grinning beside Rena, patting her back. 

 

"Cole." Karyn scolded and he just looked up from his plate, his face innocent. 

"What?!" he exclaimed, "It's true!" And throughout the whole exchange, their dad, Jack and Danielle just sat in their chairs, tears streaming down their face with laughter. After a long time of laughter and coughing everyone calmed down enough to continue nibbling on their food. Dinner was eventually finished, thankfully not too many innuendos made, and we all made our way to the car, Cole and Danielle climbing into their car, Jack and their parents climbing into a Ford Escape and the three of us getting into the beautiful Chevy Impala.

"You know, this car is probably the most beautiful one on the street." I commented as I patted the soft leather of the seats before shutting the door.

"I would have to agree." Rena remarked, "Well, Onward Julia!!! Get Tayah and Emma!!" Julia scowled, but she shifted the gear and backed out of the drive way,

"What station of music?" Julia asked back to the two of us. Me and Rena shared a glance before exclaiming at the same time,

"97.5!!!!" By the way, that station has... _everything_. Classic Rock, Country, Pop, Rock, you name it. It was quite a nice station considering there weren't too many commercials on that one. Time passed by, the three of us singing, me badly, to every single song on the radio. By the end of the drive, there was five teenagers singing their loudest to the songs on the radio.

\--------------------------------

Finally we pulled up to the area they do fireworks, and the five of us jumped out of the car, and went over to their parents car to help carry stuff.

"So this 'secret place' you have, where is it?" I asked, slinging a couple of the chairs over my shoulder.

"I'm not gonna tell you dumbo," Rena said and I sent a confused glance at her, "It's called a secret place for a reason. It's a secret."

"Don't patronize me." I scolded and Rena giggled, and a moment after we heard fake gags, and we turned our heads to see Julia, Tayah and Emma giggling. We both rolled our eyes and kept walking, and we stayed silent but trio behind us did not.

"Do you think they'll ever actually get together?" Tayah asked, and even though I wasn't looking I knew Julia shrugged,

"They act like they already are together I just they're scared of how admitting like each other will change their ease with each other now." Julia replied, and a wave of shock rolled through me at how accurate Julia may be. I mean I almost kissed Rena, and really the only I didn't go through with that was because Kylie came in, but what would've happened if the kiss actually happened. I glanced over at Rena, the setting sun behind her, making it seem like she was glowing. Rena glanced over at me the exact moment I was looking and her eyes brow quirked,

"Something on my face?" she teased, a light blush lit my face,

"Just show me the place." I mumbled, and Rena laughed,

"Alright fine." she grinned, and we came to a small hill and she sprinted on top and disappeared down the other side. Curiousity overtook anything I was currently feeling and I raced over after her. The place they claimed as theirs wasn't fully empty, but there were so little people there I understood why they called it secret.

"What's so special about this place!" I asked.

"Family friends showed it to mine years back, Jessie's family actually, and we've been coming here ever since. Annd it's an amazing view of the fireworks." she explained, setting out the few chairs she had. A few seconds later the rest of the crew appeared over the small hill, and eventually the place was covered with chairs and blankets.

"We get the blankets!!!" Rena and Julia exclaimed together and me, Emma and Tayah all laughed at them before joining in on the blankets.

"Mom how long till fireworks start?" Julia asked, tipping her head back. Karen pulled out her phone,

"About 30 minutes." she replied. Julia nodded slowly, as if thinking of what they could do for the time being.

"Tayah you brought your Pennyboard right?" she asked, looking at Tayah.

"Of course I did!!" Tayah exclaimed, an offended look at on her face as if she was shocked Julia even asked and Julia grinned.

"I know what to do." Julia grinned, a mischievous look on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, it can't be too hard." Rena commented, watching Tayah penny board around the area.

"I dare you to go try." I smirked, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. I will." she said curtly, pushing herself off the blankets and bounded over to Tayah. Tayah nodded at an inaudible sentence Rena just said, before handing the penny board over to Rena, saying something probably along the lines of "Don't hurt yourself."

"Don't kill yourself please!" Julia called out, watching Rena balanced precariously on the penny board.

"I won't! It can't be too hard!!" she replied, her body tense in concentration.

"She's totally gonna kill herself." Tayah remarked, and I shrugged, my eyes following Rena as she stumbled off the penny board...when it wasn't even moving.

"She's stubborn. She'll figure it out eventually." And right as I said that Rena got back on, and once again tried to stay balanced on the penny board. She let out a loud whoop of victory as she started skating a little. The rest of us let out a loud cheer and Rena hopped off the board and trotted back over to us.

"I did it!!!" she squealed, her eyes alight with happiness and I swooped her into a large hug.

"I you she was stubborn enough to figure it out." I said, and Rena lightly slapped me, before she shrugged,

"I guess I am a little stubborn." she complied, a grin on her face.

"Well you spent about 10 minutes trying to figure out to do that and since Tayah spent the majority of the time doing fancy little tricks we have about five minutes till fireworks." I told her,

"Awesome!!" she exclaimed and she flopped down in the blankets we had laid down. I sat down beside her, and she leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder. I heard whispers and then a couple giggles coming from behind me and Rena. I whipped my head to stare at the three girls behind us,

"You have something to say?" I asked, trying to put authority in my voice.

"No," Emma said, then she put her hand over her mouth trying to cover her giggle.

"Oh really?" I pressed harder already guessing what they had laughed about.

"Well..." Tayah trailed off.

"You too already act like a couple. The only reason you aren't is because you're either scared to admit it or scared of what it will do to your relationship. Which I'm assuming won't change," Julia picked up where Tayah had stopped, "So what are you scared of?" I glanced at Rena. _I know what... But... I just... I don't know. I do like her. A lot. I think..._ I thought to myself, subconsciously biting my lip. Rena sighed, interrupting my thoughts.

"Come on Jayden. Let's go somewhere else." she muttered, pushing herself off the ground, her hand around my wrist as she led me somewhere else.

"Do you think they are right?" I asked suddenly, breaking the silence of the night. Rena shrugged,

"They can think what they want. It's what we think that matters and if we both think we are just friends for now, then we are just friends." Rena replied, and the words for now stuck out to me,

"Where are we going?" I asked, and as we were walking her hand slipped into mine easily.

"Just somewhere else." she replied, and after a minute she stopped, and leaned against the side of the railing of the river. "I found out last year as I was exploring, the water is really pretty with the fireworks reflecting in it." she told me, and I went beside her, mirroring her position. In the background, indistinguishable chatter went on behind us, with a slight melody starting in the background and I saw a grin break out on Rena's features. She turned her head to look at me,

"Do you remember this song?" she asked, and I listened intently to try and figure out which song it was and the chorus started,

_I don't dance, But here I am_

I pushed myself off of the railing , grabbing Rena's wrist and twirling her.

_Spinning you round and round in circles_

Rena let out a laugh, as I pulled her back to me, her body pressing against mine.

_It Ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

"You remembered?" she asked.

_Guess you got me in the palm of your hand_

"I always remember." I whispered and a soft smile fell on Rena's lips and we swayed to the rest of the song.

_Cause, I don't dance_

_Love's never come my way,_

_I've never been this far_

_But you took these two left feet_

_And waltzed away with my heart_

"I just didn't think you'd remember one little moment from a month ago." Rena murmured, and I shrugged.

_No, I don't dance, but here I am_

_Spinning you round and round in circles_

"Like the song said, you took my two left feet and waltzed away with my heart." I grinned, and Rena laughed before letting out a content sigh.

_It ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_Guess you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

_Cause, I don't dance_

The melody quietly trailed off, and I pulled away slightly. "Why do you remember a moment that happened a month ago." I teased softly, and Rena shrugged,

"I like to think of it as...our song." Rena replied,

"Isn't that a thing for couples?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Friends can have it too." she murmured, and I smiled softly, and before I realized what I was doing, I was leaning down softly. As my lips neared hers...a familiarly voice called out,

"The fireworks will start...." and Julia's voiced trailed off, "Umm...did I interrupt something? Should I come back in a couple seconds?" I let a sigh, my forehead resting a millisecond on Rena's before pulling away,

"No you're good. We were just about to head back." I responded, You've already ruined the moment. I thought bitterly, finishing the sentence in my head. Julia nodded uncertainly, before turning back and walking back to the group. "Come on Rena, lets go." I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. Rena let out a deep sigh, and came up beside me, sliding her hand into mine. I barely even registered it as we walked back, but when we came into view of the group, I missed the warmth of her hand when she pulled it away.

"Are fireworks gonna start yet?!" she asked excitedly, once again plopping down on the blankets.

"Any second now." Greg replied, a second before a loud explosion sounded into sky. The group, including me, all let out a loud whoop of excitement as fireworks continuously exploded.

"Are you sure I didn't interrupt something?" Julia asked in my ear, spooking me a little.

"I'm sure." I replied despondently, resting back on my hands to watch the rest of the fireworks.


	34. Maybe I Have Fallen

Journey Entry:   
Heyo! This is Rena. So since there is quite a lot that happens between Fourth of July and now, but it isn't really big. It's these chapters that start the true excitement. So I'm assuming you know at least a little about Silver Birch, because me and Jayden have mentioned it a few times here and there, but in case you weren't paying attention Silver Birch(Ranch) is a Church camp that the church I go to, goes to about every year and we finally got our youth pastor to finally let the highschoolers go so YIPEE!! I invite Jayden(and Julia would like me to put in that she muttered 'obviously' as she read over my shoulder) but of course I invited Jayden. If you haven't been paying attention, I've sort of...ya know...fallen in love with Jayden over the course of eight months that you've been reading, but anyways Silver Birch Ranch is an amazing camp. So we all collect at church, including Matt, Nef, Emma, and a few others that I invited from school - our church youth high school group is incredibly small - and take a five hour drive up to the camp, and the first day goes FANTASTICALLY but then Jayden has to go and do something incredibly stupid on the second day. I'm sort of pissed at Jayden for doing something so...incredibly stupid and that's where this begins...

**Jayden's POV**

**9:01 pm, August 5th, Monday, Silver Birch Ranch; the Canteen**

I stood in line, letting out a huff of impatience when the line didn't move. I looked once again at the huge line in front of me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rena grudgingly walk out of the canteen towards me. "What are you doing out here?" I asked her, her short curls bouncing lightly on her head.

"Can I not be with you?" She grumbled to me. I rolled my eyes at her, a smile appearing on my face as she halted at a stop at my side.

"What are you getting?" she asked me, her eyes flicking up to the sign of choices before going back down to the ground, still avoiding my eyes.

"I was actually thinking of getting a cinnamon roll." I replied. She nodded agreeing to my comment. Just a moment later a loud piercing whistle rang through the camp signaling that we had to go back to our cabins. I slouched in disappointment,

"Aww!!!! Well I guess you have to get your cinnamon roll tomorrow." She mused, glancing sideways at me. I sighed a sigh of disappointment.

"We should start heading back to the cabin." I told her as I watched the river of people make their ways to cabins. She nodded grudgingly, sticking her hands in her pockets. "Are you still angry with me for what I did this afternoon?" I asked her, glancing over at her before turning my gaze forward. Rena let out a sigh, taking her hands out of her pockets, placing them on her hips and stopped walking, glaring at me.

"Are you seriously asking me that Jayden Wayne? You are asking me if I'm still angry with you for what you did. You could've easily gotten really hurt!!!" She exclaimed, her eyes flaring with anger and sadness.

"I didn't mean to do that!! It just...happened..." I defended, throwing my hands up in the air.

"It just happened?!?!?!" She yelled.

"Rena, calm down. I was just being stupid." I said, realizing to late I shouldn't have told her to calm down.

"CALM DOWN?? You want me to calm down!?!?She growled harshly as she turned her back to me.

"Why do you even care so much!!!Matt, Nef and Emma laughed at my stunt!!! Why didn't you!!" I exclaimed, my voice raising a bit.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She screeched, then her eyes widened as she realized what she said and a wave of horror passed through her face at her confession

"What?!?" I whispered hoarsely, my brain going blank and my blood running cold.

"I..don't want to see you get hurt because I...love...you. I have for a long time." She said, her voice growing more soft and more hesitant as the sentence went on.

"You...love me?" I said, my voice raising to a squeak. She nodded, rubbing her hands on her face before bringing them back down to her side.

"Yes." she whispered, her voice breaking, and before my brain could even process what I was doing, we were both against a tree, our lips planted on each others. I felt her melt underneath my hands, and our heart beats quickened. My hands stroked through her hair and her hands traveled from my shoulders down to my waist, stopping there, My own started trailing back to her hair. Her touch felt familiar and comforting, her heart beating against my chest felt like music. Our lips moved in synch with each other, neither speeding up or slowing down. My hands left her hair, traveling down over her shoulders, and down her back and I instantly felt her heart triple in speed. After what felt like eternity, she pulled away softly, leaning her forehead against mine and she let out a soft laugh,

"Did we really just do that." Her voice no more then a small breath, but a thought flickered in my mind and I replied with something totally off topic,

"Are you sure you're not into me yet." I whispered softly in her ear, remembering one of our random questions session. She let out a soft chuckle, a soft grin on both of ours features. In my opinion, during this week I don't think they'll ever fade.!Her hand settled in mine, and in that moment I swear I was about to explode.

"Maybe I have fallen." she whispered, her smile as beautiful as the moon, her eyes as bright as the stars. "Although...we should really get back now." She mused. I let out a laugh, nodding as I scratched my head with my one free hand.

"I'm sure that we are...pretty late." Our hands still clasped together, we walked in silence, letting the chirp of crickets fill the silence. Even though we walked as slow as we possibly could, we came to the fork in the road at where we'd have to part ways.

"Well I guess this is where we say goodnight." I murmured breaking the silence, "but I do have just one small question." I said, and she raised her eyebrows in question, but the smile never left her lips.

"Well hurry up and ask it before we get into too much trouble." she teased playfully,

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She sent me a soft glare,

"I don't think I'll ever truly get over that stunt you pulled..." she trailed off, hesitance in her voice as she continued "but the kiss did help." She smirked and I felt confidence flow from her and we both let out a laugh. "Well, I'd better go. Goodnight Jayden." She mused, smiling softly at me.

"Goodnight Rena." I murmured, pressing one more soft kiss on her lips before turning around to walk back to my cabin, and a huge grin appeared on my features as I walked..lovesick....back to the door. I don't think I've ever been love sick before. I neared the door, and I tried to control the huge smile on my face but as I opened the door to the cabin, I still had a huge grin. Matt being the first to see me and he raised an eyebrow,

"You do know you were supposed to be at the cabin five minutes ago." he said. I flash a glare his way, and my smile slightly dimmed.

"Me and Rena just had to..." I trailed, trying to hide a new smile that was growing on my face before continuing, "We just had to sort a few things out." I said, before sending him a cheeky grin. He rolled his eyes,

"You're lucky I was able to cover for you" he says, "But that doesn't mean I doesn't mean I don't have a clue at how you 'sorted things out'." He finished with a smirk, before gesturing for me to follow him. I sighed in frustration, following my friend to the bunks.

**Rena's POV.**

My gaze followed Jayden as he went back to his cabin, before turning around to head back to my own. As I padded back to my cabin, the recent memory of the kiss playing over and over in my mind, and I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers and a smile grew on my face. I swung open the cabin door, and every eye trained on me, stopping every bit of conversation; Julia blocking my way into the cabin, a huge smirk on her face

"What!" I exclaimed defensively, "Jayden just wanted to talk to me about what happened earlier and we got....distracted..." I finished awkwardly, and I heard an audible gasp from almost everyone in the room as they guessed what happened.

"You will tell me everything." Julia told me. I flashed a cheeky grin at her, then it became a genuine smile when i once again remembered the events that just passed.

"Well I know something amazing happened to her." Emma mused, sending me a knowing look.

"Well I know it's none of your business." I retorted, and went over to my stuff to get things ready for the night.

"Oh sure it isn't. Well... I'll just have to tie someone up to a chair for interrogation," Julia said with a smirk on her face.

"When should we do it? Tomorrow? Tonight?" Emma grinned. I sighed dramatically throwing my head back,

"Please let it go, we just got distracted..." I finished lamely.

"Yah sure. You got distracted," Emma jeered, with a huge grin on her face, knowing what that would do to me. I just growled in annoyance, and changed into my pjs.

"Now, can we please talk about this tomorrow? I don't want to be exhausted." I said, climbing up the ladder on the bunkbed, and slid into bed.

The Next Day- August 6th

The sun filtered in through the windows(there aren't really good shades..more like blocks of wood over the window..), then the alarm blared through the tiny cabin. "Noooo." I groaned, throwing the pillow over my head to block out the noise.

"Come on Rena!!!!!!! Get out of bed!" Julia said, bouncing up and down. I just groaned again as I felt her climb up the ladder.

"Please don't make me fall off...I had the awful experience two years ago." I whined.   
Comment from journalist: I actually fell off a bunk. It was not fun. Thought I would've kept sleeping if the counselor didn't start freaking out.  
Julia laughed at my comment, and leaped off the ladder. I sat up groggily. "How on earth do you have this much energy Julia." I grumbled, "Usually I'm the one with endless energy." Julia just shrugged. I slid onto the hard wood floor, and reached under the bed to get my duffel bag, grabbing the clothes that I wanted for the day. I quickly changed, and slipped on my tennis shoes, and followed my cabinmates out to breakfast.

Once I caught up to them, I slowed my pace, and listened to their mindless chatter. We got up to the dining hall, and I raced to my usual spot at our assigned table for the week. I hopped into my chair, and glanced over at where the boys were sitting, seeing Jayden I quickly looked somewhere else before I could start blushing. I glanced over at their table again, my heart beating rapidly, and caught Jaydens eye. He caught my eye, and I finally experienced what it was like getting lost in someones eyes before Julia's voice caught my attention. I looked away and saw the rest of the people file into the dining hall. I looked around the table, seeing where everyone was sitting and saw Julia right next to me.

"You are bright red, do you know that?" she whispered into my ear. I glanced down at the empty table in front of me, blushing even more. I heard Julia cackle, before the announcer called out our table number to go get out breakfast. Breakfast passed pretty quickly before we had to go outside and play the morning game. The whole of the camp walked outside to the huge field behind the dining hall, and all grouped together in the teams of people. I bounced up and down excitedly, already knowing the game was Capture the Football.

"I have a good feeling about this mornings game, we might actually win!!" The cabin leader, Jen, exclaimed. The other girls all chimed in agreement.

"3........2......1..." The announcer said in the mic, "GO!" The field exploded into play. Since I chose to be on the runners side, I ran across the fake boundary line, racing to the end of the field. I got into the safety zone, and stood there catching my breath before picking up a ball and racing back to my own side. The whole team cheered once I crossed the line. I threw the ball to to the place where all the footballs were, and turned around panting.

"Hey beautiful." A voice said from behind me, I instantly recognized Jayden's voice and turned around with a smile on my face.

"I think we are actually going to win this game." I exclaimed, grinning at him.

"I think so too!" He replied, grinning back at me. He rested his hand on my shoulder, then raced away to catch one of the other team who crossed the line. A smile crept onto my face, before bolting over to the other side. I raced speedily across the field, zig-zaging back and forth to avoid the people who were trying to tag me. A moment later, I felt exploding pain in my knee and I let out a yelp of pain, before falling to the ground clutching my knee. My eyes were clamped shut in pain; the pain in my knee almost to much to bear.

"Rena!" I heard Julia exclaim, and I heard footsteps run towards me. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Do..I..look..al..right?" I said, struggling to get the words out. Julia sighed in worry, putting her hand on my shoulder. She lifted my back off the ground, and I yelped in pain when my knee straightened out. Julia wrapped her arms around my side, and lifted my onto my one good leg.

"Lets get you to the nurse." My sister said softly, helping me limp to the nurse's. I heard footsteps rushing towards me, turning my head I saw Jayden.

"You alright? He asked rhetorically..." he crossed his eyebrows, as if confused at his own words.

"Why do people seem to ask that..if it's quite obvious I'm not alright." I grumbled. Jayden let out a chuckle,

"Do you need help getting to the nurses? I'm pretty sure three legs isn't enough." He joked. I saw the look Julia gave him, and laughed. Jayden rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around my upper-back, and took some of my weight upon him. The three of us got the nurses 'office', and we all entered the cabin.

"So seeing as I'm the person with one leg, I should get the chair, and you guys should stand." I said, amusement lacing my voice. They both laughed, and let me down gently into the chair.

"Well I guess this just ruined the day I had planned.." Jayden mumbled. I looked up at him shocked,

"Just because I have one leg doesn't mean I can't get crutches and limp along side you for your awesome day." I teased lightly, "What did you have planned?" I continued in a questioning voice.

"Well, I was wanting to go do some Archery with you, Matt, Nef, Emma and Julia but that is far away, even if you had crutches." He replied looking despondent. I rolled my eyes,

"Don't think for one second, that I am not coming with you." I said, grinning when I realized I used a Sherlock reference. 

"Was that a Sherlock reference?" Jayden asked curiously. I gaped at him in surprise and excitement, bouncing up and down carefully in the chair I was sitting in.

"You got it! You got it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"He did, didn't he!" Julia exclaimed with me excitedly flapping her arms, both of us bouncing in excitement. Jayden stood there grinning like an idiot.

"That does seem to happen when I am with you guys all the time." he teased, Julia and I just rolled our eyes. The nurse came out of her area, and saw the three of us in the waiting room.

"Whose first?" She asked.

"I'm the only one hurt, I was playing Capture the Football when I hurt my knee." I told her. She nodded, and gestured for me to follow. I got up shakily, and hopped over to her. I heard chuckles of amusement from behind me, and I snapped my head around glaring at my friends. "It is quite inappropriate to laugh at someone hopping around on one leg when injured." I retorted, then all three of us broke out into laughter.

"Come, come. I don't want you guys to be disrupting the peace in here with all your laughter." The nurse snapped. I rolled my eyes inwardly, and hopped to the back room.

"We'll be waiting out here for you!" Jayden called to me. I smiled softly to myself, before hopping up onto the bench where the nurse would wrap my knee. Two minutes later I limped out, with two crutches helping me along. I saw Jayden and Julia sitting patiently in the waiting room, and Jayden's face lit up when he saw me.

"All better?" He asked cheekily, "Get your lollipop and band aid?" I just glared at him, and limped over to him.

"Did you guys tell one of the leaders where we were going?" I asked. Julia raised her hand. I nodded, "Come on then, lets go sit and watch the rest of the game." I grumbled, then audible sighing when I realized I wouldn't be able to participate in any of the games. "Aw man!!!" I whined, "I was looking forward to Capture the Flag on Thursday!"

"That sucks," Julia sympathized, "Alright! Let's go. I want to see the rest of the game." I nodded in agreement and limped out of the cabin behind Jayden.

"Do I not get a 'get better' kiss?" I whispered affectionately in his ear, feeling the new found confidence of us together radiating through my veins.

"I completely forgot!" Jayden yelled ecstatically. The tall boy grabbed my shoulders and plopped a big kiss on my lips right in front of Julia.

"Oh my goodness!" She squealed loudly flapping her arms again, "JAYENNA HAS SAILED!" Julia turned and ran towards the field, yelling those three words over and over again.. Jayden leaned over gripping his stomach laughing.

"Um!" I called, "A little help here!" he smiled and scooped me up in his arms running towards the filed following Julia. He reached the field panting just in time to hear Julia scream to Emma.

"JAYENNA HAS SAILED!!!" Emma turned towards Julia with a smirk growing on her face, walking calmly over to us slowly crossing her arms,

"So that's what happened last night," Emma mused with a devilish smirk on her face. I watched the rest of the game with interest as Julia and Emma were so excited they won the game for us.


	35. Captain Jack Harkness

**Jayden's POV**

**August 6th-The Same day, 1:34 PM.**

"Thank you." I said, smiling as the cashier. I grabbed my pop, and ice cream cone off the ledge and walked back into the canteen, where Rena, Julia, Matt, Emma and Nef sat. "So, wanna go do some archery after we finish up here?" I inquired, sliding into the booth next to Rena. A murmur of agreement swept through the booth.

"What pop did you get?" Rena asked, before, without my permission, pulling the cup towards her so she could take a sip.

"Oi!! Just because.." I faltered for a second as she glanced at me sideways, her eyes hard, saying No tell before continuing, "something happened doesn't mean you can steal my drink!!" I finished.

"Well Mister, I will do anything I because of that something, and you got cherry coke?? I like it." she said, with a grin on her face. I sighed, rolling my eyes before pulling my pop back over to me.

"So we are keeping that a secret for now, are we." Julia inquired, raising her eyebrows in question. Me and Rena shared a glance before replying to Julia,

"For now." We said in complete harmony.

"I can do that." Julia replied. I sighed with relief, before glancing over at Matt.

" _What happened._ " He mouthed to me. I just shot him a glance that said _Later_ before taking a bite of my ice cream cone. Minutes passed, with mindless chatter before I took a last bite of my cone.

"Now, who's ready for some archery." I asked grinning. My friends all hopped up from out of their seats.

"Um...forgetting someone?" Rena asked, sliding out of the booth, putting her crutches in position.

"Do we really have to wait for you!" Nef exclaimed. Rena sent him a shocked, and hurt look. Emma slapped him, glaring at him. "Just kidding." Nef grinned. Rena sighed in exasperation, limping out after the group.

"You sure it won't be to hard for you to keep up with us?" I asked worriedly, seeing pain flash across Rena's face every time her leg moved too much. Rena sent me an affectionate look,

"I'll be fine." she assured. I sighed in compliance, and slowed my pace just a bit so I could walk next to her.

"I just hate seeing pain on that beautiful face of yours." I whisper quietly, feeling relieved I could finally speak my thoughts. Rena let out a soft chuckle,

"I'm fine." she repeated more firmly,

"Okay, okay." I said in defeat. Rena sent me another affectionate look. Looking ahead, I saw the rest of the group were way ahead of us, "You guys are going quite fast for people who said they'd wait." I called out to Matt, Nef, Emma and Julia.

"Oooor you're purposely moving slow so you get to spend more time with each other." Julia teased, mischief dancing in her eyes. Me and Rena sighed in defeat before speeding up our pace just a bit. I glanced over at Rena, and saw a permanent state of pain on her face since we were all moving too fast for her.

"Okay, that's it. You are not alright." I exclaimed, "I shall give my royal highness a piggyback ride." I finished, picking up Rena's crutches. She giggled as she hopped up into my back. "Just tell me if your leg starts hurting and I can either move you, or slow down." I told her, picking up my pace so I could catch up to the others.

"What's taking you-" Matt exclaimed, then he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw me giving Rena a piggyback ride.

"Her leg was hurting!" I explained, defending myself.

"Suuurrreee." Matt teased. I scowled in annoyance, as I heard Rena give another giggle, before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." she murmured in my ear.

"No problem gorgeous," I whispered back, before trotting on next to Matt, Nef, Emma and Julia. After a few minutes of walking and mindless blabber we finally got to the Archery range.

"Ah Jayden...if I wanna do Archery your gonna have to let me down." Rena chuckled. I let out a grin,

"Nah...I actually think that we could do Archery with you on my back." I replied sarcastically. Rena's body shook with laughter as I set her down gently, and gave her back her crutches.

"Thank you Jayden." Rena mocked, giving me a one-legged curtsy. I bowed to her,

"No problem your Majesty." I replied back, in the same mocking tone.

"If you guys are done flirting now we 'd love to start!" Matt called to us. Me and Rena grinned, before walking, slowly might I add, over to our friends stood.

"HAHA!!" Nef exclaimed, a giant grin on his face, "You guys didn't contradict him." he explained lamely, "Although since you've been friends you've _always_ said at least _something _when someone said stuff like that, which means something must have happened last night. Especially since Jayden literally came in love struck last night." Nef finished. Me and Rena shared a quick glance, realizing our mistake and had a silent argument about whether we should tell them or not. After minutes, with the five of us just standing there, me and Rena came to an agreement.__

__"So let's say something did happen between us, let's say.....something almost as big as a kiss. Would you guys keep quiet." I started, not taking my eyes off Rena, wanting to make sure I was saying the right things._ _

__"YOU GUYS KISSED!?!?!?!?!!" Matt exclaimed, shock and probably not enough surprise lacing his tone. Rena turned her head away first, and gave a fiery glance to Matt,_ _

__"That's not exactly quiet." Rena scolded, not answering his exclamation, somehow in a calm and soothe tone._ _

__"We would be quiet." Nef squeaked out, shock settling in. Then I flicked my eyes between the group,_ _

__"Then yes.......we might've kissed." I told them._ _

__"Well technically speaking they've kissed twice in the last 12 hours but I don't think that matters all that much. Once was even a make-out session." Julia grinned._ _

__"WHAT!?!?! You guys didn't tell me it was a...." Emma trailed off, her eyes wide in shock._ _

__"You knew?!?!? And when??" Matt asked, directing his questions and gaze at Julia and Enna then at me and Rena._ _

__"Last night before we went into our cabins, and at the Nurses office." Rena said coolly, even though her eyes were glittering with fear for what Matt, Emma and Nef may do, excitement that some of her best friends knew, and...love. "Now the reason I came along was not to gossip, but to do some Archery. Anyone with me?" She said after a few moments of silence. Her soft features exploded into a giant grin as she limped to the booth to get a bow and arrows. I shrugged my shoulders to the group, and tore off after Rena leaving Matt, Nef, Emma and Julia all in shock at how Rena delivered that sentence._ _

__"Nice going. I think you left them all in a permanent state of shock." I mused to Rena, who in turn looked back to the three and let out a hearty laugh._ _

__"I've had a lot of practice." Rena grinned, picking up the bow as she set her crutches down gently. She expertly put the arrow in place, pulled the string back, and let go. The arrow landed with a nice thunk in the middle of the target._ _

__"And I see you've had a lot of practice with Archery also. I might even embarrass myself with my Archery." Letting out a grin, as I picked up my own bow. I placed the arrow on the bow, pulled the string back and tried aiming to where Rena shot. I let go, and the arrow completely missed the target. Beside me I heard Rena let out a laugh,_ _

__"Let me help you." Rena laughed, picking up an arrow and handed it to me, coming closer to me. "So get the arrow ready." she instructed to me. I put the arrow in the bow, and lifted it up quickly already aiming, but she pushed my hands down, pointing the bow at the ground. "Don't be so rushed!" she told me, "Line up the arrow straight on the bow." She directed me, and I sent her a confused glance. She let out a small chuckle, and took the bow from me. "Let me show you." She put the arrow on the bow, and I instantly saw what she meant by lining it up. "Now after you line the arrow up, you want to turn to the side so you are perfectly in line with your target, lift up your bow. And aim." She finished, doing all those steps before aiming the arrow. And once again the arrow landed with a thunk in the middle of the target._ _

__"I think....my aim is what kills me." I told her, after I did everything she told me to, yet the arrow just missed the target._ _

__"I think it is too." she mused, coming back over to me. "Let me teach you how to aim your arrow then." she whispered in my ear. "Now pick up your bow, and get it into position." I nodded, and went through all the steps she told me. "Now what you want to do, is look at the target, so that your arrow looks like it's two." I once again sent her a confused glance. She sighed, rolling her eyes, before bringing over a small chair that was there._ _

__"What are you doing?" I asked her, as she somehow got herself onto the chair._ _

__"Patience Jayden." she teased, pushing the chair to where it was almost touching my legs. "Pick your bow back up." she ordered. I rolled my eyes, but did as she said, mentally going through the steps. Once I was done, I felt her stomach press against my back and her arms came forward the rest on mine. "Now to aim perfectly, you want to point the arrow at the target."'she whispered in my ear. The good kind of shivers ran down my back as her fingers slid down my arm, angling them so they pointed to the target. "Now what you want to do, is focus on the target, not the bow or arrow." She continued, my eyes flicking back and forth from the target to Rena, my heart picking up its pace at the close proximity of Rena, "If you do that the target will come into focus and the arrow will turn into two. Now line up the middle of the two arrows and then you need to adjust to how far the target is, so go up just a few millimeters, and shoot." She breathed next to my ear softly. I followed her directions, relaxing my shoulders. I let go of the arrow and it sailed through the air before hitting the target, extremely close to the middle._ _

__"Yes!" I shouted with triumph. I felt Rena's soft breath on my cheek as her face lit up in a grin._ _

__"That was perfect Jayden." She whispered, bringing her arms down from my own, and wrapped them around my waist._ _

__"You know what?" I whispered._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"I think I might have fallen too," I whispered even quieter. Her smile grew, her arms wrapping even tighter around me._ _

__"Well this is entertaining." A voice said behind us. Rena let out a gasp, turning her body around. I turned my head and saw Julia, Matt, Emma and Nef all leaning against the back board, all with similar smirks._ _

__"I was just teaching him how to properly shoot a bow!" Rena exclaimed, defending herself._ _

__"Didn't look like that from where we were standing." Julia smirked._ _

__"Okay then, I was pulling a Captain Jack Harkness on him." Rena retorted, putting on a matching smirk. Julia's face lit up into a grin._ _

__"How'd it feel to finally do that." Julia asked, bouncing a little._ _

__"It felt bloody fantastic." She grinned, bouncing up and down on her one good leg._ _

__"Uh excuse me. But there are people who don't speak the language of Fangirl. Please explain." I asked. Rena and Julia shared a glance, then both burst out laughing._ _

__"Well strictly speaking Captain Jack Harkness is a character in Doctor Who, you know the one, but anyways he has his own show called Torchwood. And in episode three of season one, about half way into the episode Jack goes to teach another one of the characters, Gwen, how to shoot a gun. And he does exactly what I just did. Stand probably a bit closer than needed." Rena smirked. Me, Matt, Emma and Nef let out a laugh._ _

__"Well, let's all do some Archery." Nef grinned. The rest of them went to get their own bows, while I helped Rena down from the chair._ _

__"Even though you stole that move, I very much liked it." I whispered in her ear. A blush crept up on her cheeks, before she picked up her bow and began shooting. I grabbed an arrow pretending Rena was still around me and let it go._ _

__"Yes!" Rena shouted from her spot in the tent. My arrow had hit the center. I smiled at my accomplishment and looked around to see how the others were doing. Julia, like her sister, was hitting the center almost every time, however Emma was struggling. I sauntered over to Nef,_ _

__"You should go pull a Captain Jack Harkness with Emma." I whispered, a grin spreading across his face at the idea. He set his bow down, and walked over to Emma. I watched as he whispered in her ear and a couple seconds later she giggled. I turned my head away to give them some privacy and flinched as Julia suddenly shouted, slamming an arrow on the ground._ _

__"I'm gonna change to a BB gun!" Julia announced as we finished the round of arrows._ _

__"Oh gosh. We need to be scared. Julia's got a gun," Matt said, backing away from Julia. Rena chuckled and lifted her hand up, now balancing on one leg, to five Matt a high-five._ _

__"I'm just gonna stick to Archery. I doubt I'm too good with a gun." Rena commented,_ _

__"It can't be too different from Archery can it?" I asked her, and Rena shrugged,_ _

__"Archery is more natural....literally, so I just stay away from guns." she replied._ _

__"What about your dream of being a detective?" I retaliated and Rena grinned,_ _

__"That's different." I rolled my eyes at her comment, and I switched out my bow for a gun._ _

__"Well I, like guns much much more." I winked at Rena, and heard a slight snort of laughter as I started shooting the BB gun at the targets._ _

__"I can't decide which I liked better. You guys blatantly flirting and denying it or the blatant flirting without denying it." Matt remarked, followed by a gasp of pain that indicated a slap. I hid my smile behind the gun, and continued shooting._ _


	36. A Tiny Piece of Paper

Rena's POV

August 6th- The Same Day, 9:20pm

"Sooo are we gonna talk about what happened last night?" I asked nervously, as me and Jayden walked side by side, being sure to not let any of the SBR staff catch us showing 'public display of affection', even though we totally made out last night without getting caught.

"I guess we probably should at some point, but lets not do it here." Jayden said, his hand made its way to my shoulder, resting it lightly there. "I just want to continue like we have today, then when we get home we can have a long conversation about what we now are and what that means for us. Buuut, just for this week, we don't use labels, just...be how we have wanted to be for probably too long." he finished, and a soft smile found its way to my lips.

"I like that idea." I murmured as I limped aside him. "You know what? I hate crutches." I declared, after a few seconds of silence between us passed. Jayden grinned at my declaration.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad."

"I'm sure they are! Try having them for the next week while everyone else is having fun." I let out a small sigh. "You should carry me." I suggested, my eyes gleaming. He rolled his eyes,

"Fine." he grumbled, picking lifting me up onto his back, holding my crutches in his hands. "Come on, Your Majesty." I grinned, and hopped his back, my arms weaving around his waist. "Do you think you're able to swim?" he asked, and I shrugged,

"Maybe, I was almost thinking it'd help my knee 'cause that way I'd be moving it and strengthening it without putting pressure on it." I replied, my breath making his hair wave a little. He nodded before replying,

"That's sounds good, so tomorrow we are totally swimming?"

"Totally." I grinned and a second later we were both laughing for some unknown reason as we made our way into the Canteen.

\--------------The Next Day---------------  
 _I completely and totally hate roosters now,_ I groaned as I heard the fake rooster crow go off as an alarm.

"You know what Jen?" Emma groaned from her bunk on the other side of the cabin.

"Yes honey?" Jen replied, not lifting her head from her pillow.

"You might not have a phone at the end of the week." Emma continued, sitting up in her bed.

"I second that emotion," I said as I curled up under my blankets even more.

"That's not very nice." Jayden's sister, Kylie said as she rolled with a thump onto the ground.

"You totally agree with it though," I said, attempting to put an arm out of the blanket, "It's cold this morning. No way I'm getting out bed," I declared, snatching my arm back under the blanket.

"But then you'll miss breakfast and staring longingly at a boy across the hall." Julia teased, slowly getting herself out of her sleeping bag and climbing down the ladder.

"True!" I sat up abruptly at the thought of being able to hang out with him and the cold air of the cabin washed over me like a wave, and I shivered.

"Smart move Julia," Jen laughed as she pushed her blankets of herself and grabbing her clothes.

"Yeah. I knew that would get her out of bed." I climbed down my bunk ladder and immediately turned around to punch my sister in the arm lightly. Julia pouted at me, I just smirked before bending down to get my stuff. A thought crossed my mind,

"Kylie is it awkward for one of your friends to be dating your brother?" I asked as I shuffled through my bag to find my outfit for the day. Kylie just shrugged,

"I knew it was gonna happen eventually, it wasn't a big shock to me when you totally freaked out saying you kissed my brother." Kylie replied. I beamed at her before sliding out of my warm pajamas and into my freezing cold yoga pants and shirt. Moments later the rest of the cabin was stirring with life, and once we heard the whistle we all shuffled out of the cabin to go to the dining hall. As I limped on my crutches, I was fizzling with desire to just run up the rest of the way but obviously I couldn't because of my stupid leg. All of a sudden a herd of boys rushed passed me, Nef stopping by Emma, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek making her blush, and Matt stopping next to me.

"Whe...." I started but Matt interrupted me,

"Where's your boyfriend you meaning to ask?" I have him a swift glare, "Right Jayden said no titles, but he just being a slow poke. He'll be with you in a minute." Matt said, winking at me before racing past me to catch up with Nef and Emma. My shoulders slumped and my ears were perked up, listening for any sound of Jayden but nothing prevailed before I entered the mess hall. I limped over to our table and sat down next to Kylie, as it was the only seat open, and kept looking behind for any sign of Jayden.

"Who are you looking..." Kylie trailed off, before looking sheepishly at the ground "Probably Jayden." she answered to herself. I laughed a little, before I leaned over the table to grab the pitcher of water to pour myself a glass. A moment - **A/N which by the way in an old English dictionary is 90 seconds xD** \- later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped my head around and saw a grinning Jayden.

"Where were you!" I exclaimed, he shrugged before holding out his hand which held a tiny bouquet of flowers.

"For you, milady." He bowed slightly, and happiness washed over my as I took the flower from his grasp.

"Thank you Sir Knight." I in turn bowed my own head, and we both started laughing a little. I bent my head a little to examine the flowers and saw a tiny piece of paper weaved in. My eyebrows furrowed and my fingers picked through the stems and pulled it out. I raised my eyebrow at Jayden, and he just stood there grinning while I unrolled the tiny paper and written on it, in his beautiful messy handwriting said three little words _I love you_. A giant smile formed on my face and I hoisted myself a little and gave him a small kiss on the cheek whispering _I love you_ too as I pulled away. His grin faded into a genuine but shy smile as he shuffled away from the table. The smile stayed on my lips as I stroked the flowers lovingly. A second later I lifted my head and saw both tables of my church staring at me and Jayden, their eyes all flickering back and forth in amazement.

"What?!??!" Me and Jayden exclaimed, echoing each others thoughts.

\-----------------Swimming--------------

"No Jayden stop!!" I squealed, as he swam strongly after me, a giant grin on his face. I swam away the best I could, but with the condition my leg was in I couldn't swim as well. He smirked at me slightly before diving under the water, and my eyes searched the water for any sign of him and a moment later a shadow swam around me. "Breath." Jayden's voice whispered in my ear before pulling me under the water. Luckily, I actually listened to him and took a deep breath. A strong grip around my arms kept me underneath the water. A second later I felt soft lips on mine and I literally felt like squealing. _I'm living a fairy tale right now._ I melted into the watery kiss before a need to breath washed over me, and I pulled away; gasping for air as I burst out of the water. Jayden followed a few seconds later, also gasping for air. "Nice solution for getting out of sight of the lifeguards." I said and Jayden just smirked at me,

"I was wanting a kiss so I thought of a way to get one without getting in trouble." he replied and I laughed. "Is your leg doing okay?" he asked a moment later,

"It's fine Jayden. Stop worrying about me." I replied, reassuring him.

"Never!!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing over the waters and I giggled,

"Tad to loud Mr. Wayne." He grinned, and swam away to join Matt and Nef on the floating foam mat on the water. I rolled my eyes and rolled over onto my back, my hands waving through the water as I floated atop the water. I jolted as a whistle started to blow.

"Buddies!! Find your buddies!" A lifeguard called out from her perch on a chair. Me and Jayden made eye contact. He swam over to me and we held our hands in the air to show that we had our "buddies".

"I still don't get why we have to do this." I mutter as I struggled to stay afloat with only using my legs.

"Yeah right! I mean we're highschoolers now," Jayden drawled as he did a quick circle in the water, "It's not like we're gonna drown!" He exclaimed as the whistle blew again to tell us to resume swimming.

"Oh well." I shrugged before continuing "Well I'm gonna get out 'cause I am getting quite cold. Wanna join me at the canteen?" I remarked, glancing over to him. He nodded, gesturing one second as he swam over to Matt, Nef, Emma and Julia. They had an indistinguishable conversation before Jayden swam back over to me, the rest of the group following.

"I invited those four if that's alright." he told me, and I grinned,

"Of course it's alright." I replied, before doggy-paddling over to the docks so I could climb out of the water. I limped slowly across the wet docks, being careful not to slip and hurt my knee even more. A few seconds later my feet touched the hot sand, and a grimace fell over my features as I epicly struggled to get across the sand with one good leg. Behind me I heard laughs, and my head swung around and saw all of them laughing at me, including Jayden. I scowled at them as I lifted my bad leg off the ground and started hopping towards my stuff but before I got there, my bad leg caught on the ground, sending me tumbling down as I yelped with pain. I flipped on my back, my arms and legs spread out across the sand.

"I give up." I exclaimed and my eyes watched the white fluffy clouds as they passed by. Chuckles of laughter filled my ears and I tipped my head back, covering my hair in sand, to look at all my friends. "You guys just gonna stand there laughing all day or are you gonna help me because I thought our purpose of getting out of the water was to go to the canteen." They all grinned at my comment and Emma came bounding over, and hoisted me off the ground.

"You're gonna have to find someone else to carry you up the stairs because I can not do that job." Emma told me, her arms weaved around my waist as she led me to my towel. Once we neared the rocks, she let go of my and I flopped forward to hold myself up on the rocks. I bent down, grabbed my towel, and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Let's go!" Matt and Nef called as they started jumping up the wooden staircase.

"Wait!" I squealed, struggling to get my crutches underneath my arms.

"And the king swooped in to save his queen." Jayden narrated as he grabbed me and carried me bridal style up the stairs.

"Alright. I'm glad that you guys are finally over your unbearable sexual tension. But. Could you try a little harder to not make it so obvious?" Matt said, pretending not to gag.

"Nope. Wanna know why?" Julia said, then ran up next to Matt and whispered something in his ear. Matt grinned, laughing. 

"What on earth did you just say????" Jayden exclaimed. Matt winked at us and raced up the stairs with Nef, Emma and Julia following him, leaving us alone. "I'll probably find out later." Jayden sighed and I laughed, shaking us both. 

"Most likely you'll find out the consequences later, not the actual sentence." I giggled and Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Probably." he muttered, and a grin jumped onto his face as we got into the canteen.


	37. Journey Entry #1

_Heyo!! It's Rena. Now instead of me going through the rest of the days in like...10 more chapters-because that's how long it will take to recount everything I want to share-I'm throwing my condensed version of it into here. Have fun reading!! Now after we had finished swimming that day, we went up to the canteen and played B.S or a more church camp friendly way, Baloney, for the rest of the free time. That game is a truly awesome game which I'm quite epic at. There wasn't many more adorably cute - Julia wishes me to add for her and I quote "You guys are always adorably cute-don't deny it."- moments happened between us but it was how I'd always dreamed we'd be. Together. The next day was River Rafting. My heart tingles at the memory, it was the purest form of happiness at its highest. The actual trek from the end of the course to the beginning was tiring-especially with a hurt leg but no way in hell would I miss this- but going down the river was pure bliss. The first time that me, Julia, Jayden, Matt, Emma and Nef went down the river we all linked hands-again Julia wishes me to include "Obviously Rena and Jayden holding hands.(in a muttering voice)"- and we floated down the river all trying to stay linked. Every once in a while a rock would catch our tube unexpectedly and one of would start drifting away, but we'd always find our way back together by usually grabbing a foot. It was awesome. We did that two times-seeing as it was all we had time for- and then came the awesome part. The six of us convinced the whole group to make a huge, giant chain. Almost all of us got separated except for...drumroll please....us six!! Woooo!!!!! Though I myself had to grab Matts foot at one time, and let you tell you. Jayden, Matt and Nef all have huge feet. My tiny hands could barely grip on xD. Anyways, that day was the best. That night was also amazing. After we got finished with worship and the sermon, it was free time as always. The six of us ran-me hopping beside them- to the canteen so that we'd be able to get the treats we wanted and to get a nice table. Once our counslers got to the canteen we started a game of Wizard. Please don't ask me to explain it-I epicly failed at it. One of the only reasons I sort of did good was the fact Jayden was helping me out. Somehow though, Jayden got stuck behind a huge line of people for getting treats and stuff and since I epicly needed help, Julia being so kind would go and take his place in line and stay there for him while he helped me out. Then once I thought I had it figured out, he'd go back to the line but...I would need help once again and he'd just come back into the canteen with a grin on his face. Love that night. The next day went well also-we did tubing. Sadly the girls and guys didn't have tubing at the same time but me and Jayden rigged the system xD So in the end we were able to go on a tube together and I can not begin to count how many times I flew off that stupid tube. Oh well. That night was theme night. Oh my gosh I love theme night. Each year a SBR there is a main theme for the week-making it so that some of the games were connected to that theme-and this year is was Roman themed. The we were Centurions-RORY FOR THE WIN!-and the boys were Gladiators. The theme night always has a huge gigantic Bon fire that you could literally feel heat from it half way across the field. In order to win theme night is we had to do a bunch of games going along with the theme and get these golden tokens. Every ten tokens we'd get part of a puzzle piece and once all puzzle pieces were collected we'd start building the puzzle pieces. Sadly the Centurions lost to the Gladiators-Jayden would not stop bragging about it-but the only prize they got was Root Beer Floats and a Pizza party. Oh well. The next day...time to go home. I was dreading going home but I have so many amazing memories from this week that they'll last us a lifetime. I know you can never remember them all but that's exactly why I'm writing this story. Remembrance._


	38. First Date - For Real This Time

Rena's POV  
Friday, August 16th, 3:00pm

"OH MY GOSH MY DATE IS IN FOUR HOURS!!!!" I screeched as I glanced at the clock.

"Rena calm the heck down!!!!" Julia exclaimed, putting her hands on my shoulders, holding me in my place. I took deep breaths before leaping out of her grasp to bounce up and down more,

"MY DATE IS IN FOUR HOURS!!!" I screeched again, and I fell onto my back, remembering the moment when he asked.

_"Alright so we've had this dreaded talk and so it feels like one of us should make it official." Jayden told me, and my heart pounded against my chest in anticipation. He slid off the bed, down onto one knee and his eyes locked with mine, "Rena will you go on a date with me?" A grin light up my features as I stared into his honey brown eyes,_

_"What do you think dumbo." I replied, and he rolled his eyes,_

_"Very romantic Rena."_

_"I know" I beamed at him, and his lips lightly brushed mine in a soft kiss._

_"I'll have everything planned, all you need to do is be nicely dressed and be ready at 7 o clock on the 16th." he told me._

_"Okay." I replied before kissing him once again._

I squealed at the memory, and flung my hands above my head.

"What should I wear?" I asked abruptly, sitting up. Julia rolled her eyes, and I let out another huff, falling back onto my back as she walked out of the room to answer a phone call.  
\----------------------------

"KYLIE!!!!!" I yelled up the stairs.

"WHAT JAYDEN!!!" she yelled back,

"I need help." I heard a huff from at the top of the stairs before, stomping down the stairs.

"What is it Jayden Wayne. I was in the middle of a Supernatural episode." A scowl on her face,

"Where should I take Rena for our date." I asked, my voice sounding pitiful.

"You're the one who asked her. You decide." she responded. I slumped down on the couch as she leaped back up the stairs. As I started grumbling to myself at how bad a younger sister she was when an idea popped in my head. I picked up my phone, and dialed in a number.

"You have no idea where to take her do you." Julia greeted, and I scowled before remembering she couldn't see me.

"Any ideas?" I asked through the phone, and Julia just laughed.

"I even _knew_ this would happen!!" she exclaimed excitedly, and I grumbled,

"No need to tell me I told you so." I could picture Julia rolling eyes,

"It's a good thing that I planned out a perfect date before you guys even started dating."

"Well it hasn't exactly been too for that." I mumbled,

"And whose fault is that? Anyways, there is a small but romantic place down near the river in downtown. It is almost a block away from her favorite ice cream place." Julia said,

"What place is that? Wouldn't it be Flapdoodles? I know for a fact that that is no where near a 'small but romantic place'" I replied, and I could literally hear Julia grin through the phone.

"After her and Kade ended their fling I took her to an ice cream place because that is obviously the best way to get over a break up, and it's actually very small. I don't know the exact name but you'll see it."

"Aren't you gonna tell me the name of the restaurant? And i told her to dress nice and doesn't that mean for girls wearing high heels? I don't wanna be that guy who plans to walk when his girlfriend is wearing heels." I replied. Julia giggled,

"You really think me and Rena would wear highheels...anywhere?" she asked, and I rolled me eyes,

"Just tell me the dang name of the place."

"Alright alright!! It's Chocolate Twist. We found it while we were exploring Downtown a couple years ago with Jessie." she told me,

"What should I wear?" I asked again, and a laughter came through the phone,

"You have to figure that out yourself Mister." And a dead tone told me that she'd hung up. I grumbled to myself once again, and I picked myself off the couch and found my way to my room.  
\----------------------------

I let out another chuckle as I hung up the phone with Jayden,

"Who were you talking to?" Rena asked, peeking her head out of our room to look at me.

"Your boyfriend." I said nonchalantly. She brightened immediately,

"What'd he want?" she inquired, bouncing over to me. I laughed at my twin, patting her head.

"Advice." I said winking at her.

"For what?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she tipped her head to the side slightly.

"You." I replied, poking her nose. She let out a squeak before bounding back to our room. I followed her and saw there were three outfits laid out on her bed.

"Which one?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked at me.

"Umm... Well that one has heels and he specifically said not to wear heels, so not that one." I told her, and as she started hanging up the outfit I stopped her, "Wait that top would look nice with those pants and then with those shoes it'd look amazing." I said, pulling them together. "You forget. I'm the fashionable one." Rena laughed, lighting up her adorable features.

"True." she replied and she looked at the outfit I just laid out and squealed, "This is perfect!!!!! Did Jayden tell you what he was wearing?"

"Nope. He was freaking out as much as you are. You guys are literally perfect together." Rena rolled her at that, and hung them up on the dresser before flopped down on her bed with City of Lost Souls in her hands and started reading it. I smiled softly at my sister, before disappearing out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JULIA!!!" I screeched down the stairs to our basement. 

"WHAT!!" she yelled back irritably,

"Come check my outfit to see if it works!" A moment later I heard the episode stop and feet bounding up the stairs. When Julia came into sight, she stopped short, gaping at my outfit.

"That is incredible Rena." Julia exclaimed, her eyes lighting up, "Jayden is totally going to fall in love all over again." I rolled my eyes, but I glowed at her complement. 

"Thanks Julia." I mumbled, and Julia laughed. 

"Give me a twirl." Julia gestured, and I twirled around. I was wearing tight, blue and white stripped shirt with a lighter tan shawl over the top. I had a blue-jean skinny jean on, and I had matching blue shoes. I had a silvery necklace around my neck, that literally sparkled in the sunlight, and my hair was up in a high adorable messy bun. Julia once again squealed and barreled into my arms. "He's gonna love it."

"Are you sure this is good? I feel like I'm under dressed for a date." I worried, and Julia rolled her eyes.

"He'll love it." she reassured, and I smiled, "How long till he gets here? Julia asked, and I peered around the corner to look at the clock in the kitchen,

"20 minutes." I replied, and she took my wrist and started to drag me to our room.

"I'm gonna do something better for your hair."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock sounded on the door, making my heart feel like it was leaping out of my chest. 

"Rena!!!!" My dad called up the stairs, and I fiddled with my fingers nervously, and glanced over at Julia. She gave an encouraging nod, and I straightened my back before walking towards the stairs, and I peered down to see Jayden talking with my dad. My heart pounded as I saw what he was wearing. He had straightened out his always messy brown hair, and I saw that he had cut it since the last time I saw him. He had swapped out his track pant and t-shirt with a nice pair of dark jeans, and a dress shirt with a black bow-tie around his neck. I smiled lightly before gaining up courage and bounding down the stairs. My dad and Jayden had continued on with their conversation about what they were talking about, but when Jayden saw me coming down the stairs, his words stopped. His open mouth formed into a smile.

"You look beautiful Rena." he told me, and took a few steps so that he was right in front of me. "Though...one thing needs to be fixed," he whispered in my ear, and his arms wrapped around my neck and took the bobby pins out, my short brown hair falling gracefully to my shoulders **(A/n, I know that's in Mortal Instruments but when that came to my mind, I just had to.)** "That's better." He stepped away from me, his eyes gleaming.

"Nice move... _Jace_." I teased and he laughed,

"It felt right." he replied and I grinned. "Lets go," He took my hand, dipping his head lightly to my dad before leading me out the door.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" I asked him, and he shrugged,

"Spoilers." I rolled my eyes as I climbed into his truck.

"You are just totally in a mood for stealing lines aren't you." He rolled his eyes,

"Well I'm just in the mood for pleasing my Fangirl girlfriend." He replied teasingly. I chucked,

"You sure you can't just tell me where we are going." I whined,

"Nope!" he exclaimed, and we sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived at the 'mystery place' I squealed with delight. "Oh my gosh Jayden!! How did you know I loved Red Lobster!" I looked over at him, beaming and he was grinning.

"Don't you know, I'm psychic." He leaned over pressing a soft kiss to my lips, before I leaned away,

"You are not psychic Jayden and you know it." I chuckled, climbing out of the car. He met me on the other side, and slid his hand into my own, giving is a small squeeze. We walked in together, and Jayden whispered something in the ear of one of the workers. He led me over to table with a mini candle in the middle of it, giving it a romantic scene. I glanced over at Jayden and he shrugged,

"I called ahead." he chuckled, and love for him washed over me as he let go of my hand to pull out my chair. I blushed lightly as I sat down into the chair, and he pushed it into the table. He sat down in his own seat across at the table. A moment later food arrived, with my favorite meal from this place on the plate. I gasped and stared at Jayden in astonishment, "That I had to ask Julia." he admitted, and I laughed once again. I picked up my fork and knife and dug into the beautiful tasting food in front of me, and glanced up to Jayden from my food,

"What other surprises do you have for me tonight? And when on earth did you have time to do all this?! Last I checked you were on the phone freaking out to Julia at three." He shrugged,

"After I finished the phone I had a brilliant idea. As you see." he replied and I nodded,

"It was a pretty brilliant idea. So tell me, where did you find the idea of going to this restaurant? And don't give me that psychic crap." I teased, and his shoulders slumped.

"The restaurant was Julia's idea buuuuut..." I cut him off,

"I knew it!!!!!!" I exclaimed before letting him continue,

"The rest of it was my idea. Including what I have planned for after dinner." I raised my eyebrows as I took another bite of food, "Spoilers." he teased and I made a grumbling noise. He laughed a moment before digging into his own food.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we had finished our dinner, the waitress came back and asked if we were getting dessert but before I had time to say yes, Jayden got there first, "No. Next time though." he replied kindly, and she nodded before setting down the checkbook for us to pay. Jayden quickly scribbled on a check, slid it into the book and grabbed my hand leading me out. 

"Where are we going?" I asked, and he winked at me as he led me around the corner. "Jayden you are too perfect." I exclaimed as I saw Chocolate Twist in our view. He beamed at me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before racing off, pulling me behind him. 

"Get whatever you want, but please don't make me go broke from this date." he told me and I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not that high maintenance." He grinned at me as we walked into the small store. We got our ice-cream, I got my normal super dark chocolate ice-cream cone while Jayden got a bowl of twist. We thanked the cashier before he led me out. As we went down the sidewalk, I noticed that the sun had begun to set. It cast a purple, pink and orange mix into the sky as he led me down to a bridge. A huge smile grew on my face as I saw that the bride railings were lined with candles. My heart melted and I turned to see Jayden already looking at me.

"How do you like it?" he asked me, his voice with a bit of nervousness. I beamed at him,

"It's beautiful Jayden." I murmured before standing on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. As I started to pull away, Jayden pulled at my waist and pulled me back into a kiss. This kiss was almost complete opposite than our first. While that kiss was fiery, and felt like the sun was exploding this one was like a warm candle glowing in the night, giving off soft beams of light. Soon enough though my lungs felt like they were on fire from lack of breath and I pulled away gasping for breath. Our foreheads rested together as a chuckle escaped both of us. I pulled my head away from his and my arms wrapped around his waist. I buried my head in his chest as he burrowed his head in my mess of hair. "I love you Rena." In a whisper of breath. I smiled against his chest and I heard his heart pounding rhythmically. We stayed in each other's embrace for what felt like hours before his arms unwrapped themselves and he pulled away. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night since the sun had almost disappeared beneath the horizon, I saw a little black box in the corner in the direction Jayden was heading. He bent down, switched a button and music began swirling in the night. He entwined one of his hands with mine, and one arm wrapped around my waist. As he twirled me around, the music guided us in our dance. I almost felt like Vincent Van Gogh in that Doctor Who episode, while instead of the world turning itself into art, it was music that transformed the night into fantasy.

"I have a question." I asked, my voice almost lost in the music. He raised his eyebrows, acknowledging to continue. "How did you learn to dance like this." I asked and his laugh at the question swirled with the music, making the night seem even more beautiful.

"You were sick in July, told me to stay away so I didn't get your cough and I took a few dance lessons. I told her that I wanted to impress a girl." Laughter from both of us filled the air as we continued to twirl around and in that moment I felt magic did truly exist.


End file.
